Le prince et l'esclave
by Kimmy15
Summary: A.U. Voldermort complote pour s’emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire, il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l’envoyant dans un marché d’esclave! Voldemort réussiratil? HD slash
1. Prologue et l'enlèvement

**Le prince et l'esclave**

**Disclamer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling et c'est ça qui est ça!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde! Bon cette fic n'est pas nouvelle, mais puisque pour une raison inconnue elle a été supprimer du site je vous la reposte! Pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà je vous suggère de la relire puisque j'y ai fait quelques petites modifications. Bon je vous laisse là-dessus! Donnez moi vos commentaire

**Résumé :** Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Prologue**

« Pettigrow! » Cria Voldemort

Il commençait à perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe pour Peter Pettigrow qui, l'ayant entendu, s'était mis à courir en direction de la chambre de son maitre. Il entra dans la pièce sombre qui n'était éclairer que part quelques torches qui rendait la scène encore plus inquiètante.

Voldemort se tenait au milieu de la pièce habiller tout en noir comme d'habitude. Son serpent Nagini n'était nul part en vu, mais il devait simplement se cacher quelque part. Peter ne pouvait pas bien voir le visage de son maître à cause de l'obscurité. C'était bien la seul chose de bien a l'obscurité, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de regarder les yeux rouges de serpent de son maître.

« ou….. ouii….. maître? » bafouilla Peter

« Est-ce que tout est près pour demain? » Demanda Voldemort d'une voix qui montrait que tout était mieux être près sinon il allait en subir les conséquences… et se serait sûrement des conséquences très douloureuses…..

Peter ne voulant pas être puni inutilement, car c'est ce qui arrive quand Voldemort s'énerve, s'empressa de répondre. « Oui maître tout est près pour demain! Vos meilleurs agents sont tous prèt! Dès qu'on se sera débarrasser du prince et qu'on auratuer le roi, il ne vous restera qu'a sé…..ah! »

Voldemort l'interrompit en le frappant très fort dans le ventre avec son bâton a tête de serpent « Je connais mon propre plan imbécile! » Lui cria-t-il « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui oublierait son propre plan? »

Peter qui était plier en deux à cause de la douleur le regarda avec une expression de douleur et secoua la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais… Maintenant dégage d'ici je t'ai assez vu! » lui dit Voldemort

Peter ne désirant pas rester ici plus longtemps se précipita vers la porte et juste au moment où il allait sortir Voldemort le rappela.

« J'espère pour toi que tout se passera bien demain ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. » lui dit-il d'une voix calme mais pleine de sous entendu qui fit frissonner Peter et bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage il savait que son maître lui lançait un regards a lui glacer le sang dans les veines.

Il quitta la pièce soulager d'être enfin sorti de cet endroit étouffant.

Dans la pièce Nagini sortit d'en dessous du lit où il s'était reposer et vint rejoindre Voldemort qui s'était assis confortablement sur un fauteuil. Il semblait contempler une victoire prochaine. Et c'était probablement le cas…

« Bientôt Nagini, bientôt j'aurais ce que j'aurais toujours dû avoir…..Et rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera » Il se mit à rire diaboliquement.

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

C'était une journée d'été ensoleillé, il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, c'était parfait. Partout autour les enfants couraient après les papillons, les adultes sifflotaient en travaillant, les personnes âgées étaient assis souriant en regardant les plus jeunes jouer. Mais malgré toute la bonne humeur qu'il y avait partout, le roi Lucius, lui, fulminait marchant d'un bout a l'autre de la salle du trône.

« Où est-ce qu'il est passer encore celui là! S'il croit qu'il peut partir sans prévenir comme ça en plein milieu d'un court il va savoir comment je m'appelle! » disait-il en colère pendant que sa femme, elle, avait l'air de trouver tout ça plutôt amusant.

« Voyons Lucius il sait déjà comment tu t'appelles mon chéri! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire Narcissa! Il est aller trop loin cette fois! Je sais bien qu'il déteste l'école mais de là à partir en plein milieu d'un court de français pendant que le professeur parle! » lui répondit il toujours en colère, mais s'étant calmé un peu en voyant sa tendre épouse.

« Oh Lucius Draco est encore jeune! Il ne fait que profiter de sa jeunesse comme tout autre adolescent de son âge! » Dit-elle toujours aussi amusée, puis prenant un air pensif elle ajouta « Il doit probablement être près du lac avec ce Ronald Weasley à préparer un autre mauvais coup à faire à ses professeurs comme d'habitude. » Son expression exprimait clairement son désapprouvement à de tels enfantillages.

« Mais il va avoir 17 ans demain enfin! Il est temps qu'il grandisse un peu! Se n'est pas une manière de se comporter quand on est le prochain roi de tout l'Angleterre! » S'écria-t-il, puis il fit appeler son chef de garde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme dans la quarantaine à bonne allure entra dans la pièce. Bien que son visage reste sans expression, on pouvait voir dans ces yeux noirs presque aussi noir que ces cheveux, un grand respect et une grande complicité se reflété en eux lorsqu'ils regardaient le roi Lucius.

« Vous m'avez appelé votre majesté? » Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

« Oui Severus j'aimerais que vous me rameniez mon fils si vous voulez bien. » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il répondit « Il est encore parti au beau milieu de la classe alors? Sa ne m'étonne pas de lui… Je vous le ramène Lucius, je crois savoir où il est! »

« Merci Severus vous pouvez y aller.» Conclut Lucius

Severus les salua respectueusement tous les deux et partit. Après son départ le roi soupira en se demandant se qu'il pourrait bien faire de son fils unique. Alors que Narcissa, elle, se demandait seulement quand il grandirait enfin.

Après une heure de recherche Severus revenait dans la salle royale accompagner d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux presque aussi blond que l'or. C'était le genre de garçon que lorsque les filles l'appercevaient, elles fondaient presque littéralement sur place… et certains garçons aussi! Autrement dit qu'ils soient filles ou garçon les deux feraient n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux presque argentés.

« Te voilà toi! » S'écria Lucius en le voyant entré tête haute. _'Toujours aussi arrogant'_ pensa-t-il _'Ça doit être un trait de famille'_ Il haussa les épaules mentalement (a.n. sans commentaire ok? lol) et se concentra pour rester aussi en colère qu'il le devrait.

« Vous vouliez me voir père » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyer « J'ai autre chose à faire vous savez! »

Son père le fusillait du regard pendant que : Draco le regardait avec un sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres, que Severus avait retrouvé son petit sourire amuser de tout à l'heure et on pouvait même entendre un petit ricanement venir de Narcissa en arrière de Lucius.

« Autre chose à faire? » S'indigna Lucius « J'en ai assez de toutes tes petites répliques à tout ce qu'on te dit! Il est temps que tu grandisses Draco Malfoy! Mûrie un peu! »

Draco commençait à s'énerver « Que je mûrisse? Je n'ai pas à mûrir! Je suis comme tout les autres adolescents alors laisse-moi donc tranquille! »

« Justement Draco tu n'es pas comme tout les autres! Tu es le futur roi! Et même si ça ne te plait pas bientôt tu devras te choisir une femme et prendre tes responsabilités! » S'écria Lucius.

Plus personne ne riait maintenant ce n'était plus une de leurs petites chicanes que tout le monde connaissait, c'était devenu sérieux. Severus demanda congé et quitta la salle. Narcissa s'assit sur son trône et se tint prête a intervenir si les choses s'aventuraient trop loin. Elle était sure qu'elle n'aurait pas à intervenir. Lucius adorait son fils même si cela ne se voyait pas vraiment en ce moment c'était seulement pour son bien qu'il faisait cela, mais elle aimait mieux être sure.

« Je ne veux pas prendre mes responsabilités! » Cria-t-il. Il plaça ses beaux cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles d'une main agacée. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa main tremblait tellement il avait de la difficulté a gardé le contrôle.

« Je veux être normal! Comme tout les autres! Je veux m'amuser sans avoir a me soucié de me trouver une femme 'convenable'! Je veux pouvoir sortir en dehors de l'enceinte du château! Je veux me faire des amis! Je veux vivre une VRAIE vie! Je ne veux pas ne jamais savoir si mes amis sont de vrais amis ou est-ce qu'ils veulent seulement un petit bout du PRINCE Draco! Je ne veux pas avoir le sort d'un pays entre les bras! Je ne veux pas être roi et par-dessus tout je ne veux pas être comme TOI! » Cria-t-il surpris lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un grand silence tomba sur eux après cette déclaration. Narcissa en était bouche bée de surprise, Draco était essouffler et regardait son père en attendant sa réaction et Lucius, lui, fixait son fils avec un visage impassible.

Puis il dit « Va-t-en Draco » d'une voix sans expression mais Draco pouvait bien voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait blessé son père. Et il fut soudain pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Père je….. » Commença-t-il mais Lucius l'interrompit.

« Va-t-en Draco je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment. » lui dit-il d'une voix froide qui rempli Draco de regret.

Il regarda son père encore quelques instant puis dit au revoir à sa mère et parti. Narcissa se leva et prit son mari dans ses bras et aucun mots ne furent échanger.

Draco se rendit directement dans sa chambre ou il s'effondra sur son lit immense. Il se mit tout de suite à penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

'_Est-ce que je pense vraiment ce que je viens de dire?'_

'Oui' 

C'est vrai il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à son père mais il l'avait seulement dit de la mauvaise façon.

'_C'est vrai que je ne veux pas être comme mon père. Je le respecte trop pour ça….. Je ne serai jamais capable d'être un aussi bon roi que lui. Lui qui a presque éliminer tous les marchands d'esclave, qui a arrêter plusieurs guerres et que tout le monde adore….. J'ai arrêté de vouloir être comme lui depuis longtemps maintenant je voudrais seulement être la moitié de ce qu'il est et j'en serais content.'_

Draco commença à se sentir étouffer dans sa chambre alors il décida d'aller se promener un peu pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Une fois dehors, il s'aventura sur le même chemin qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. C'était un endroit que presque personne au château ne connaissait et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant. Aucun danger d'être déranger! … mais pourtant, ce soir, il ne s'y sentait pas aussi a l'aise que d'habitude. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être suivit… Il s'arrêta puis attendit en tendant l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien.

'_Ouh tu commence à halluciner des choses Draco c'est pas bon signe!'_ Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il continua à marcher puis tout à coup il entendit des pas qui couraient dans sa direction, il se retourna et BANG! Il sentit une grande douleur lui envahir la tête et il perdit connaissance.

A suivre…..

**Note : **Oh ça fait bizarre de reposter ça! Dire que c'était ma première fic :p sa fait longtemps Bon j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez quand même! Je vais mettre la suite qui est déjà écrite bientôt alors à la prochaine!

_Bisoux_

_Kimmy_


	2. La vente et la rencontre

**Disclamer** : tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf la très merveilleuse idée

**Warning** : Ceci est un U.A ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certains personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Résumé:** Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 2 : La vente**

Draco se réveilla avec une grosse douleur à la tête. Il avait mal partoutun peucomme s'il avait dormi par terre. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit autour de lui comme s'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui parlaient en même temps. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la forte lumière du jour.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Où suis-je?'_ Se demanda-t-il. Soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent enmémoire. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement de douleur. Il réessaya d'ouvrir ses yeux et cette fois ne les referma pas. Il était dans une grande cage avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes ayant tous les pieds et poings liés. Il essaya de bouger et remarqua que lui aussi était attacher!

'_Oh mon Dieu! C'est impossible!'_ Pensa-t-il désespérément. Il se ferma les yeux et se répéta sans cesse qu'il n'était pas ici et que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était même loin d'être un cauchemar et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était encore là... Dans un marché d'esclave.

Il regarda à l'extérieur de la cage, essayant de reconnaître quelqu'un qui pourrait le sortir de là, mais il ne vit que des gens très étranges. D'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux se rapprocha de Draco. C'était un homme très laid. Il avait la moitié du visage brûlé et semblait avoir un œil de vitre.

« Hey mon joli! » Lui dit l'homme d'une voix qui se voulait séductive mais avait plus l'air d'un grognement qu'autre chose. « J'adorerais avoir un petit derrière aussi joli que le tien à la maison! On pourrait faire plein de choses intéressantes et je suis sure que maman aimerait bien se joindre à nous aussi! » Il passa sa main à travers les barreaux de la cage et essaya de toucher Draco.

« Ne me toucher pas espèce de malade! » Lui cria Draco horrifié. « Je suis le prince d'Angleterre et je demande qu'on me relâche immédiatement ou vous en subirez les conséquences! » Cria-t-il ensuite vers la foule.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Draco était sure qu'on l'avait cru jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mit à rire. L'homme au visage brûlé lui fit ce qui pouvait ressemblé à un sourire et lui dit qu'il se reverrait tout à l'heure à la plus grande horreur du blond.

'_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me croient pas?_' Pensa-t-il _'Je ne suis pas comme les autres esclaves pourtant!'_

Il regarda les esclaves autour de lui. Ils étaient tous très sale. Les femmes portaient des espèces de robe usées qui leur descendait aux genoux. Les hommes eux ne portaient qu'un espèce depantalon rugueux et sale.

Draco se regarda et vit que lui aussi portait ces pantalons inconfortables et il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de ses magnifiques habits royaux, puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de pensé à cela.

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention dans la foule. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Peter! Hey Peter! » Cria-t-il en direction du petit homme dodu qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le conseiller de son père.

Peter l'ayant entendu sentit un sourire malveillant se dessiner sur ces petites lèvres. Draco ne comprenant pas le sens de ce sourire se mit aussitôt à lui raconter ce qui s'était passer puis, lui demanda de le faire sortir de là le plus vite possible.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible mon cher prince » murmura-t-il en s'approchant le plus possible de la cage afin que personne ne les entende.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda Draco lentement. Quelque chose n'allait pas il le sentait.

« Et bien se serait idiot de ma part de te faire sortir de là après tout le trouble que ça m'a pris pour t'y mettre non? » Demanda-t-il narquoisement. « Et puis j'aimerais bien rester ici avec toi mais le devoir m'appelle et en plus la vente va commencer! Amuse-toi bien Draco! » Lui dit-il joyeusement.

Au moment où il commençait à s'éloigner de la cage Draco s'étira brusquement à la limite de ses liens et lui agrippa le bras. Les gardes non loin se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi Peter? » Cria-il alors que Pettigrow se faisait emmener loin de la cage. Il n'eut jamais sa réponse.

' _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareil! Après tout ce que mon père à fait pour lui!'_ Pensa Draco en sentant la rage monter en lui.

Au moment où il allait abandonner tout espoir, il vit un petit garçon assis non loin de lui. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que se soit un enfant qui surpris Draco, mais plutôt le fait que cet enfant n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute et semblait accepter le fait qu'il allait être vendu à un inconnu qui le maltraiterait sûrement. Alors que Draco l'observait encore leurs yeux se croisèrent soudainement. Draco vit alors dans ces yeux bruns que même si à l'extérieur il avait l'air totalement indifférent, et bien à l'intérieur il était terroriser.

Draco se rapprocha alors le plus possible du petit garçon et pris sa petite main dans la sienne. Le garçon le regarda d'abords avec des yeux surpris puis ensuite lui fit un grand sourire que Draco lui rendit. Il se mit ensuite à regarder la vente qui venait de commencer sans jamais lâcher la main de son nouveau petit protégé.

Il ne lui lâcha la main que quand les gardes vinrent chercher le petit. Alors qu'il l'emmenait, le garçon se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'une petite voix « merci! Je n'ai plus peur maintenant » Il lui fit un dernier sourire et se laissa emmener par les gardes.

Draco écouta alors ce que le vendeur disait pendant que son petit protégé se tenait droit et regardait la foule la tête haute.

« Quoi de mieux qu'un jeune enfant comme esclave? » Demandait le vendeur d'une voix forte. « Plus ils sont jeunes et mieux c'est! Vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à leurs faire oublier qu'ils sont des êtres humains! Montré leurs ce qu'ils ont à faire et ils le feront! »

Draco arrêta alors de l'écouter parler. Il ne pouvait supporter cet homme détestable. Comment pouvait-il vendre des enfants! Il vit cependant que le garçon avait été vendu à une veille femme qui semblait assez gentille. Peut-être que son protégé pourrait garder son innocence finalement. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Son tour vint beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il se laissa conduire sur la scène et se tint droit. Il ne laisserait pas ces gens le voir faible, ça jamais. Il repéra tout de suite l'homme au visage brûlé dans la foule qui lui faisait un clin d'œil de son bon œil.

'_N'importe qui sauf lui s.v.p.!'_ Pensa-t-il de toute ses forces. Priant le ciel pour être entendu.

« Regarder ce beau et grand jeune homme! » Disait le vendeur. « Il est fort et très habile de ses mains si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la foule pendant que Draco le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. « Il est esclave depuis qu'il est tout petit et il à passer les 10 dernières années dans une vieille et riches famille qui le traitait bien. Il est donc en très bonne santé et il sait absolument tout faire! »

'_Mais c'est pas vrai! Je n'ai jamais même passé un balai de toute ma vie! »_ Se disait-il en lui-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garde près de lui qui le regardait d'un air menaçant et se dit qu'il était mieux de ne rien dire.

« Je commence les enchères à 4 pièces d'or. » S'écria le vendeur.

« Je vous en donne 4 pièces d'or! » Cria immédiatement l'homme au visage brûler qui regardait Draco intensivement.

Un moment passa puis le vendeur repris « 4 pièces d'or une fois….. 4 pièces 2 fois ….. »

'_Non s.v.p. quelqu'un, n'importe qui mais pas lui!'_ Pensa Draco désespérément.

« 4 pièces 3 fois et….. »

« 6 pièces » Cria une voix.

L'homme au visage brûlé lança un regard noir en direction de la voix tandis que Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Soulagements qui ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il vit qui avait parler.

C'était un homme à l'air méchant. Il était tellement gros qu'il n'avait même pas de cou. Il transpirait tellement qu'il avait de gros rond de sueur sous les bras. Il avait un rictus d'ancrer fermement dans son visage. Soudain Draco ne savait plus s'il n'aimait pas mieux l'autre.

« 8 pièces d'or » Renchérit l'homme à l'œil de vitre.

« 10 pièces! »S'écria l'homme obèse.

« 12 pièces! »

« 14! »

Ça continua ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps pendant que Draco regardait tout cela comme un jeu de ping pong et que le vendeur en bavait tellement il allait se faire de l'argent sur ce coup ci.

« 60 pièces d'or! » Cria le gros homme. Cette fois ci l'homme au visage brûlé ne put renchérir. Il jeta un regard rempli de haine en direction de l'homme et parti.

« Et l'esclave est accorder au monsieur la-bas dans le fond pour 60 pièces d'or! » Dit le vendeur joyeusement.

Le gros monsieur se dirigea vers Draco. Une fois rendu à lui, il lui mit une sorte de laisse qu'il attacha après ces menottes pendant que les gardes enlevaientcelle qu'il portait aux pieds.

L'homme ne lui adressa pas la parole avant qu'il ne soit à l'intérieur de la voiture qui était tiré par 2 magnifiques chevaux noirs. Une fois à l'intérieur l'homme fit signe au coché d'avancer.

« Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas 2 fois » Disait l'homme d'une voix menaçante. « Une fois rendu à la maison si tu brises ou endommage quoi que se soit tu le regretteras pour le restant de ta vie t'as compris? » Draco fit signe que oui. « Très bien et tu devras toujours obéir à ma femme, mon fils, et moi sans jamais poser aucune question. C'est claire? » Encore une fois oui. « Quand on arrivera notre autre esclave te montrera ce que tu as à savoir et je ne veux plus te revoir sauf si c'est moi qui te le demande! Tu as des questions?» Demanda-t-il durement.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler monsieur? » Demanda Draco s'étant résigner à faire ce que cet homme voulait tant qu'il ne trouverait pas le moyen de s'enfuir.

« Maître Dursley. »

**Chapitre 3: La rencontre**

Après plus d'une heure de passé dans cette voiture étouffante, sans jamais arrivé nul part, Draco, avec ça _'grande' _patience de prince, commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture commençait aussi à énerver Draco qui n'était pas habituer à se faire ignorer ainsi et le fait qu'il devait s'assir par terre pendant que ce gros porc, lui, pouvait profiter des beaux bancs confortables ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

La seule chose qui empêchait Draco de parler était les regards glacials que Vernon lui lançait à chaque 2 minutes.

'_Mon dieu! Je me demande pourquoi il me déteste autant?_' Pensa Draco. _'C'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'être ici moi! … Je me demande comment vont mes parents….. J'aimerais tellement les voir en ce moment…'_ Draco sentant que se n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça essaya de penser à autre chose.

Par chance à peine 5 minutes plus tard il sentit la voiture s'immobiliser.

'_il était temps!'_

Vernon sortit de la voiture sans même jeter un regard à Draco qui était encore assis par terre.

'_Je pense que je suis supposer le suivre non?'_ Se dit Draco à lui-même.

Une fois sortit de la voiture Draco figea sur place. Le blond s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Ce Vernon Dursley était définitivement plus important que Draco l'aurait cru. Il vivait dans un immense manoir qui était presque aussi gros que son propre château. Tout le terrain autour était entourer d'une gigantesque muraille à l'allure effrayante, comme cette maison d'ailleurs. Contrairement à son château, qui avait un air assez accueillant, cette maison respirait la haine et la peur. Soudain, Draco fut sortit brusquement de son examination des lieux par un coup de bâton dans le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à rester planter là comme un imbécile! » lui cria Vernon. « J'ai du travail qui m'attend….. » Il fit une pose en le regardant méchamment puis continua. « et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Draco se tenait le ventre à cause de la douleur. Il regarda Vernon avec des yeux rempli de Haine avec un grand h! Puis décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il s'écria.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper! Je suis le fils du roi et J'EXIGE qu'on me libère immédiatement! » lui cria-t-il la tête haute.

Vernon le regarda pendant un moment, ne sachant pas s'il devait être amuser ou en colère. Puis il partit à rire d'un grand rire gras qui fit rougir Draco d'embarras, mais ne le fit pas baisser la tête pour autant.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui mon garçon! » Draco leva un sourcil élégamment. « Mais je t'avertis mon grand! Si tu reparles encore de cette ridicule histoire de prince tu le regretteras amèrement! » lui dit Vernon d'une voix rempli de menaces.

Draco baissa légèrement la tête et suivit Vernon à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur un frisson lui parcoura l'échine. S'il croyait que l'extérieur n'était pas accueillant et bien l'intérieur était carrément hostile. On ne pouvait presque pas croire qu'il y avait des gens qui vivait ici. Tout était si sombre, il n'y avait presque pas de torche ou de chandelier pour éclairer et les seules fenêtres qu'il y avait était entourer de rideaux noirs. On se serait vraiment cru dans une maison hantée.

Cette fois par contre, il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder. Il avait appris sa leçon à ce sujet. Il regarda tout de suite autour de lui tout en marchant afin d'essayer de repérer un moyen par lequel il pourrait essayer de s'enfuir plus tard, mais il se retrouva vite perdu dans tous ces corridors qui semblaient tous pareils. Il espérait seulement que peu importe où ils allaient, ils arriveraient bientôt.

'_Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander une carte non?'_ Pensa Draco avec un petit sourire. _'Après tout il est de bonne humeur'_

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans la salle à manger où se trouvait deux autres personnes. Si Draco trouvait que Vernon était gros et bien il venait de changer d'avis car comparer à cette grosse chose puante qui se trouvait devant lui, Vernon n'était pas plus gros qu'un chihuahua! L'autre personne dans la pièce était une femme d'environ 40 ans qui avait litérament l'air d'avoir un balai de planter dans le derrière et l'expression qu'elle portait en permanence sur son visage ne faisait qu'encourager cette hypothèse. Le prince dû se retenir pour ne pas partir à rire en voyant tout cela.

« Pétunia! Dudley! Voici notre nouvel esclave! » Disait Vernon.

'_yeuh….. Cette grosse chose à un nom en plus!'_ Pensait Draco en regardant avec une étrange et en même temps répugnante fascination toute cette graisse se ballotter alors que Dudley essayait de se tourner pour le regarder. Il fut sortit de cette espèce de transe par les prochains mots qui sortirent de la bouche de cette chose.

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec lui père? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rempli de sous entendu qui rempli Draco d'une grande horreur.

'_Yeuh! J'espère qu'il ne voulait pas dire ce que je pense qu'il voulait dire! Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser!_' Se dit Draco en reculant d'un pas en voyant les yeux de Dudley le contempler des pieds à la tête.

« Tu joueras avec lui plus tard Dudley! » Répondit Vernon. « Il faut que je l'emmène voir l'autre pour qu'il lui montre tout ce qu'il a à faire avant. »

Ils sortirent donc de la salle à manger au grand soulagement de Draco et se rendirent dans une autre salle quelques corridors plus loin. La salle n'avait qu'un seul lit de grandeur moyenne et un petit bureau dans le coin. Il y avait 2 chandeliers qui éclairaient la petite pièce lui donnant un petit air chaleureux. C'était la pièce la plus accueillante que Draco ait vu depuis qu'il était ici.

« Reste ici et attend! » lui dit Vernon. « Je vais aller chercher cette incapable et te l'envoyer. »

Vernon sortit de la pièce et laissa Draco tout seul.

Il se dirigea vers le lit où il s'assit doucement, puis se coucha carrément tellement il était épuiser.

« Ouf je suis crevé….. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le revoir bientôt lui et ça famille » Se dit Draco à haute voix. Il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir. « Comment des gens peuvent-ils être aussi laid? J'ai presque pitié d'eux! On aurait du les achever à la naissance!» Continua-t-il toujours à haute voix.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la porte s'était ouverte, mais il se rendit bien compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit le rire le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il se redressa rapidement et son cœur se mit à palpiter dans sa cage thoracique. Il était tellement surpris qu'il en figea.

Devant lui se tenait le plus beau garçon qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa jeune vie. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge, il était juste un peu plus petit que lui, il avait des yeux couleur de jade tellement magnifique qu'on pouvait les regarder pendant des heures sans jamais se fatiguer, il avait des cheveux noirs époustouflant seulement à les regarder Draco avait envie de passer ses mains dedans, il était musclé mais pas trop non plus, en d'autres mots il était parfait.

Soudainement Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi! C'est un garçon pour l'amour du ciel! Reprend toi Draco!'_ Se dit-il en lui-même en détournant les yeux d'un air un peu gêner.

Pendant que Draco se disait tout cela dans sa tête l'autre garçon, lui, avait finit de rire et le regardait maintenant assez étrangement.

« Est-ce que ça va? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix magnifique….. Euh voix parfaitement normal je veux dire…..

« Euh….. Bien sure que ça va! » Répondit Draco rapidement. « J'ai seulement eu un petit moment de….. absence….. »

« D'accord….. » répondit-il en le dévisageant. « et bien je me présente je suis Harry! »

À suivre…..

**Note de l'auteure : **Et oui c'est déjà moi qui est de retour! Je me suis dit que ça irait plus vite de poster 2 chapitres à la fois au lieu d'un seul alors j'espère que ça vous a plus! Bon je pense que je n'ai plus vraiment le droit de répondre à vos review à la fin des chapitres, mais c'est pas un petit règlement qui va m'en empêcher

**crystal yuy** : Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews! Surtout de quelqu'un qui à déjà lu cet fic alors merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un ptit message!

**onarluca** : Contente de te revoir! C'est toujours plaisant de recevoir des gentils commentaires comme ça! Alors merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**crystal d'avalon** : lol oui c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de voir des Malfoy gentils et je peux te dire que c'est encore plus étrange quand c'est toi qui l'écrit! Mais bon au moins sa fait changement! Pour ce qui est des Potter et bien tu devras lire pour savoir ce qu'il en est merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Black-sun** : Aw et bien je suis contente que tu aimes! Merci d'avoir reviewer et dit moi ce que tu penses de la suite!

**Snape Black Rose:** lol et bien tu vois j'ai suivi ton conseil avant même d'avoir lu ta review faut croire qu'on pense pareille! Et oui je viens de ce merveilleux pays qu'est le canada! lol plus précisément d'un coin perdu nommé mascouche, je sais pas si tu connais mais bon! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer et dit moi ce que tu as penser de ces chapitres!

**Nicolas Potter:** Aw et bien je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot même si tu étais presser! Merci beaucoup!

_Donc c'est pas mal tout! merci encore à tous et à la prochaine! _

_bisoux_

_Kimmy_


	3. ami ou ennemi? et révélation

**Disclamer :** Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning :** Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Résumé :** Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 4 : Ami ou ennemi?**

…_.. « et bien je me présente je suis Harry! »_

Draco avait repris son calme et bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts, il répondit quand même d'un ton très calme.

« Moi c'est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy » répondit-il « Je suis le pr….. »

« Ouais ce gros port m'a dit que tu te prenais pour le prince d'Angleterre » Interrompit Harry avec un sourire un peu moqueur. « Et bien je vais te dire une chose mon petit….. »

'_Mon petit!'_ Pensa Draco '_ Mais pour qui il se prend lui! Je suis plus grand que lui!'_

« ….. je me fiche complètement que tu sois le prince d'Angleterre ou un pauvre imbécile échapper de l'asile! » Continua Harry avec une voix sarcastique. « Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on m'a dit de te montrer quoi faire et de m'arranger pour pas que t'aille de problème! Alors tu vas vite m'oublier toutes ces conneries (a.n : je pense pas qu'il disait conneries dans le temps mais bon…..) de prince et tu vas faire se qu'on te dit, c'est clair? »

Draco le regarda pendant un moment stupéfait que ce garçon à l'allure si innocente ait pu lui répondre quelque chose d'aussi sans cœur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors il fit signe que oui à Harry et se leva. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas de chandail et bien qu'il ait déjà été sans chandail devant d'autres garçons sans jamais ressentir aucun gêne, il se sentit tout à coup très gêner devant ce jeune homme qui le regardait.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un chandail? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, se détestant immédiatement pour avoir demander une chose pareil d'une telle voix.

Harry le regarda un moment avec un air pensif puis, comme regagnant ses sens, il se dirigea vers la seule commode de la chambre et en sortit un uniforme qu'il tendit aussitôt à Draco qui le prit. Ils restèrent planter là à se regarder.

' _Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour sortir!'_ Pensait Draco.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour se changer!' _Pensait Harry. Puis comprenant que Draco attendait qu'il sorte pour s'exécuter, il dit d'une voix un peu moqueuse :

« Bon d'accord si MONSIEUR est un prude! Je vais t'attendre dehors. » Puis il sortit de la chambre laissant Draco seul pour se changer.

Il regarda attentivement l'uniforme d'esclave qui se trouvait dans ses mains. C'était quelque chose de très simple contrairement aux uniformes qu'ils avaient au château, mais c'était quand même plus que ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver. C'était un chandail vert avec des lacets qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de la clavicule, juste à l'endroit ou se trouvait son cœur on pouvait voir le blason de la famille. Contrairement au blason royal qui était un magnifique dragon, celui-ci était un serpent à l'air menaçant qui était sur un fond vert et argent (a.n :penser au signe des serpentard.). Ses pantalons était fait de la même matière rugueuse que ces anciens pantalons sauf que ceux-ci était noir au lieu de cette couleur terne qu'était les anciens.

Il l'enfila en vitesse et sorti de la pièce. Il remarqua tout de suite Harry accoter sur le mur d'en face d'une manière décontractée qui lui donnait envie de baver.

' _Je ne pense pas qu'il se tiendrait comme sa si son maître était là.'_ Pensait Draco avec un petit sourire sarcastique. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Harry portait le même uniforme que lui.

« Allez suit moi maintenant! » Lui dit Harry. « Et ne traîne pas si tu ne veux pas te perdre! Je sais que ça peut sembler difficile de se retrouver en ce moment mais tu vas voir d'ici quelques jours tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul. » lui dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire magnifique qui fit presque fondre Draco. Ils se mirent en route dans les nombreux corridors de cet endroit.

' _Je ne le comprends vraiment pas!'_ Pensa Draco en suivant Harry à travers divers corridors. _' Un moment il est distant et méchant et l'autre il est gentil et adorable! Ce type est vraiment compliquer!'_

Après une suite de corridors sans fin ils finirent enfin par arrivé dans une grande salle qui devait probablement être le salon. Le plancher était en pierre comme tous les autres planchers dans la maison, mais il y avait un magnifique tapis carré au centre de la pièce sur lequel était placer 2 divans vert qui faisait face au gros foyer dans lequel brûlait un feu qui illuminait la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de vases et d'objet à l'allure précieuse dans cette pièce, mais aussi beaucoup de faux objets de valeurs! Draco avait appris à les reconnaître grâce à son père. Il y avait aussi quelques tableaux de famille sur les murs.

Pendant que Draco examinait la pièce, Harry était aller chercher un sceau d'eau, une grosse brosse, un balai et un linge.

« Et bien tout ce que tu as à faire c'est passer le balai, laver le plancher, ensuite nettoyer les vases et épousseter tous les autres meubles. Tu as compris? » lui dit Harry rapidement.

Draco regarda autour de lui la grandeur de la pièce et les douzaines d'objet qu'il y avait à l'intérieur puis tourna son regard vers Harry. Il n'avait jamais touché à un balai de toute sa vie alors encore moins laver un plancher à la main!

Harry le regarda fixement dans les yeux puis leva les sourcils comme pour lui demandé ce qu'il y avait.

« um….. je ne sais pas comment faire….. » Dit Draco timidement.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas comment faire? » Lui demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule. « Vernon m'a dit que tu avais travaillé toute ta vie dans une maison pour des gens comme lui et que tu savais tout faire! »

« Et bien ton Vernon s'est fait mentir parce que je n'ai jamais touché un foutu balai de toute ma vie! » Lui répondit froidement Draco. « Je n'arrête pas de vous dire que je ne suis pas un esclave! » Il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué de toujours devoir se répété!

« Non mais tu vas la lâcher ton histoire de prince, merde! » (a.n : il devait pas dire merde non plus dans le temps mais j'ai vraiment aucune idée de se qu'il disait alors si quelqu'un le sait qu'il me le dise.) Lui répondit Harry d'une voix forte. « Tu crois que sa me plait de travailler ici moi? Non! mais je le fais quand même alors tu vas prendre ce balai et tu vas te mettre au travail! »

Draco le regarda furieusement pendant un moment, puis pris le balai. Il regarda le balai dans ces mains sans vraiment savoir quoi faire avec puis, au hasard, il décida que c'était fait pour épousseter les vases. Alors il se mit à passer le balai sur les vases pendant que Harry le regardait en essayant de se convaincre que Draco ne faisait qu'essayé de lui faire perdre patience encore plus, mais plus il le regardait et plus il commençait à croire que Draco ne savait vraiment pas comment se servir d'un balai.

« D'accord arrête ça tu veux! » Lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire qu'il essayait de retenir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation très drôle malgré lui, mais il savait très bien ce qui arriverait au blond si par malheur Vernon venait à apprendre que son nouvel esclave ne savait effectivement rien faire et il ne souhaitait cela à personne. « Écoute bien mon petit….. »

« Arrête de m'appeler mon petit! Je suis plus grand que toi à la fin! » Interrompit Draco avec une petite moue que Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. « Appelle-moi Draco et c'est tout! »

« D'accord Draco » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Écoute, je vais te montrer comment faire parce que je te trouve mignon » Draco se mit à rougir. « Mais ne répète plus à personne que tu ne sais pas te servir d'un balai ou cette histoire de prince parce que Vernon ne le supporteras pas et il va te….. punir… » Il sembla soudain très sérieux et pour une raison étrange Draco savait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être puni et que bien qu'Harry soit assez étrange, il ne lui voulait que du bien..

À suivre…..

Chapitre 5 : Réalisation 

Après avoir passé toute la journée à faire le ménage avec l'aide d'harry et n'avoir eu qu'un tout petit reste de repas pour le souper, Draco était vraiment soulager lorsque le brunet le raccompagna à sa petite chambre de tout à l'heure.

À peine était-il entrer dans la chambre qu'il s'effondra sur le petit lit inconfortable en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Il se foutait complètement d'être encore dans son uniforme. Il ferma les yeux doucement et au moment où il allait s'endormir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêchât.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? » Lui demanda Harry en le regardant en levant un sourcil.

Draco rouvrit ses paupières avec difficulté et lança un regard agacé vers Harry avant de répondre irritablement. « Et bien avant que QUELQU'UN que je ne nommerai pas ne m'en empêche, j'allai m'endormir et c'est ce que je compte faire dès que tu sortiras de ma chambre! »

« Et bien excuse-moi mais se n'est pas TA chambre mais bien NOTRE chambre et comme j'étais ici le premier toi tu vas avoir le GRAND honneur de dormir….. » Il poussa Draco qui tomba par terre. « ….. Par terre! » Il lança à Draco un sourire triomphant en se couchant sur le lit.

Draco resta figer par terre en le regardant avec des grands yeux pendant un instant puis se jeta sur lui en essayant de le jeter par terre. Harry qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela se retrouva par terre en moins de deux. C'était maintenant Draco qui le regardait avec cet air triomphant du haut du lit pendant qu'Harry, lui, était figer par terre avec une expression de surprise.

« Si tu crois que MOI je vais dormir par terre tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu te trompe! » Harry se releva lentement du sol, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Draco qui le regardait maintenant avec appréhension. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment intense. Puis, tout à coup, Harry se jeta sur Draco. Le blond qui s'attendait à quelque chose du genre était prêt alors, les deux se retrouvèrent par terre. Ils roulèrent sur le planché pendant un moment, tous les deux essayant d'avoir le dessus. Ils savaient tous les deux que celui qui se retrouverait sur le dessus gagnerait le lit. Après une lutte intense qui était plutôt un jeu qu'autre chose Harry se retrouva en dessous de Draco qui s'était assis sur lui les genoux de chaque coté du brunet créant une sensation qu'aucun des deux n'étaient près à avouer.

« Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt bon à ce jeu MON PETIT….. » Harry lui dit-il d'une voix essouffler en faisant exprès de l'appeler comme ça. « ….. Mais, personne ne me battras jamais à ce jeu! Je vais gagner tu peux être sure! »

Draco le regarda d'un air amusé toujours dans la même position avant de répondre. « Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire au juste! Tu ne peux pas bouger, je te signale! »

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire. « C'est ce que tu crois! » Il se libéra les mains d'un geste rapide et se mit à chatouiller Draco qui se mit à rire comme un fou. Le manque d'oxygène dut au fait de trop rire le fit vite faiblir et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position mais inversée avec Harry qui continuait de le chatouiller.

« Arr….. Arrète….. S.T.P….. je ne….. peux…… respirer….. » Dit Draco en continuant à rire.

« Est-ce que tu te rends? » Demanda Harry tout en continuant à le chatouiller et en ayant l 'air de vraiment s'amuser.

« Ou….. Oui… Arrète! »

Harry arrêta et se leva laissant Draco par terre qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je gagnerais! » Lui dit Harry en lui lançant un oreiller et un drap léger.

Draco regarda les deux items sales qu'Harry venait de lui lancer avec dégoût.

« Oh ne fait pas cette tête! » Lui dit Harry qui avait vu son expression. « Ça pourrait être pire. »

Draco ne voyait vraiment pas comment sa pourrait être pire, mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, se couvrit du drap et essaya de dormir dans la salle qui était maintenant noir grâce à Harry qui avait éteint les lumière. Il entendit son compagnon se coucher et lui dire un bonne nuit qu'il rendit et puis tout devint silencieux.

La fatigue qui l'habitait à peine 10 minutes plus tôt l'avait quitter soudainement et il se retrouvait maintenant à fixer le noir devant lui en repensant à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis, soudain il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il était seul à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui et personne ne pouvait l'aider ici parce que personne ne le croyait. Il pensât à ses parents et à ses amis qui devaient probablement le chercher partout, mais ne le retrouverait peut-être jamais puis, tout à coup il eut de la difficulté à respirer et il sentit de petits picotements à ses yeux.

'_Non je ne peux pas pleurer….. il ne faut pas….. un Malfoy ne pleure pas….. Un prince ne pleure pas!_ » Mais malgré tout ce qu'il se disait, il sentit quand même des larmes commencer à lui couler sur les joues et des sanglots lui secouèrent le corps.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Il aurait tout donné en ce moment pour être de retour dans son cours de français et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Par-dessus tout, il pensait à son père. Son père avec qui il s'était chicaner juste avant de se faire enlever. Cette pensée le fit pleurer encore plus.

Harry qui était coucher sur le lit le dos à Draco, l'avait entendu commencer à pleurer, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait des années que lui-même n'avait pas pleurer, depuis qu'il avait perdu son innocence au main d'une grosse brute ou la fois où il avait vu sa mèr…..

'_Non! Ne pense pas à sa! Ne pense surtout pas à ça!_' Se dit Harry en lui-même.

Harry voyait bien que Draco ne se calmait pas et commençait à avoir peur qu'il se mette à hypervantiler ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors il se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

« Dr….. Draco? Est-ce que sa va? » Demanda Harry d'une voix douce et quelque peu maladroite.

'_BRAVO Harry! Ce que je peux être stupide parfois! Bien sure qu'il ne va pas bien!'_

La voix surpris Draco qui avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il essaya de se calmer pour répondre mais ne réussit pas.

« No….. Non….. » Répondit Draco entre deux sanglots.

« Shhh….. Ne dit plus rien d'accord vient ici tu veux. » Lui dit Harry encore d'une voix douce et en lui faisant une place sur le petit lit.

Draco hésita un instant puis se leva et alla se coucher à coté d'Harry qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots réconfortant en lui frottant gentiment le dos comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'il était petit.

'_Ne pense pas à sa j'ai dit! Tu veux te mettre à pleurer toi aussi peut-être.' _Pensa Harry en essayant d'oublier toute pensée de sa mère.

Draco accota sa tête sur son épaule et se calma au bout d'un moment, peut-être à cause des petits mots chuchotés dans son oreille ou du confort qu'il avait trouvé dans les bras d'Harry on ne le saura jamais.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il prononça ses derniers mots. « Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi…»

À ce moment Harry commença à croire à son histoire de prince.

À suivre…..

**Note : **Bon voilà la suite! Et ne vous inquiété pas Draco ne pleurera pas tout le temps dans cette histoire! Il est juste très secouer émotiellement en ce moment, mais il redeviendra notre petit draco qu'on aime et qu'on adore en un rien de temps Bon merci tout le monde!

**Saaeliel :** Sa fait toujours plaisir même si c'est juste un petit mot que tu laisses! Au moins sa me fait voir que tu es encore intéressé! Et ça fait encore plus plaisir de voir que ces mes anciens reviewer qui reviennent me laisser un petit message alors merci d'avoir reviewer ma belle!

**onarluca : **lol effectivement ce n'est pas vraiment dans le début que ce trouve les bouts 'inédits' de la fic comme tu dis, mais ne t'attends pas à de gros changements quand même. C'est juste pour que la fic soit un peu plus complète, mais bon! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Snape Black Rose : **Oui moi aussi je connais Drummond! J'ai déjà habiter là! Mais bon c'est pas souvent que je reçois des reviews de monde du québec mais c toujours plaisant! J'espère que tu aimes autant! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Crystal yuy : **Pas de problème je t'envoie tout de suite la suite pour une fois que sa ne me prend pas une éterniter avant d'updater! Sa fait changement! Mais bon merci davoir reviewer!

**Black Sun : **Et oui, j'essaie d'être le plus original possible, mais quand même sa devient difficile puisque pas mal tout à déjà été fait! Pour ce qui est du petit garçon… je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra, du moins pas dans ce que j'ai déjà écrit, mais peut-être plus tard! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

**lily's flower : **loll effectivement! Comme tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre, notre petit Draco risque d'avoir quelques petits problèmes si il continu comme ça dit moi ce que tu en as penser et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**crystal d'avalon : **C'était le but rechercher en faite alors je le prends pour un compliment qu'ils t'aient dégouter Et pour tes questions et bien en faite ils vivent tous dans le même pays, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas proche du château et je me suis dit que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui doit savoir de quoi les personnes royales ont l'air. C'est vrai après tout ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de les rencontrer. Et pourquoi ils sont riches? lol je ne sais pas! C'est arriver comme ça c'est tout désolé si sa ne t'éclaire pas vraiment! Merci d'avoir reviewer en tout cas!

**Kalisca : **lol non en effet il n'était pas chanceux! Et comme tu vas pouvoir le voir dans les prochains chapitre, leurs situations ne s'améliorent pas vraiment! Je peux être assez méchante parfois avec mes ptits chouchous merci d'avoir reviewer et dit moi ce que tu as penser de ce chapitre!

**Bisoux**

**Kimmy**


	4. Le cauchemar et la bataille

**Disclamer** : Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning :** Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Résumé **: Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 6 : cauchemar**

Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que Draco s'était endormi et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il se demandait si Draco pouvait réellement être le prince.

D'un coté il espérait que oui et que Draco pourrait échappé à la vie d'esclave que lui même avait vécu. Et d'un autre coté, il souhaitait plus que tout que ce ne soit qu'un gros mensonge que le blond dénierait bientôt.

Mais au fond de lui il commençait vraiment à croire Draco et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pourquoi est-ce que lui il avait été esclave toute sa vie et avait du voir ses deux parents se faire tuer sans aucune justice à cause de leur titre d'esclave pendant que lui, Draco, il avait passé toute sa vie à se faire cajoler dans son gros palais et maintenant qu'il connaissait enfin ce qu'était la misère, quelqu'un viendrait sûrement le sauver alors qu'Harry, lui, resterait dans cette même misère pour le restant de sa vie sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. À cette pensé, il ne put s'empêcher de détester le jeune homme qu'il tenait toujours dans ces bras. Puis il le regarda et toute cette haine disparut en un instant en voyant cette petite tête toute endormi.

'_Ce n'est pas de sa faute ce qui arrive… Personne ne mérite d'être un esclave….. Surtout pas lui….._' Pensa Harry en passant une main dans les doux cheveux de Draco.

Il soupira puis ferma ses yeux pour essayer de dormir.

**rêve d'Harry**

_Il y avait une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts agenouiller devant un homme aux magnifiques cheveux noir qui partait dans toutes les directions étendu par terre. La femme lui passait une main dans les cheveux tendrement pendant que l'autre était poser sur son estomac. Elle lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille._

_Cette scène pourrait paraître comme une belle scène d'amour… mais se n'était pas le cas. Des larmes coulaient des beaux yeux verts de la jeune femmes et du sang… Il y avait plein de sang autour de l'homme étendu par terre et sur les mains de la jeune femme._

_« Ne meurs pas James! Ne meurs pas je t'en pris! Ne nous laisse pas seul! Je t'aime trop! » C'était ce que répétais sans cesse la jeune femme rousse._

_Des hommes en uniforme arrivèrent tout à coup dans la maisons et s'emparèrent de l'homme par terre sans que la femme ne puisse rien n'y faire. Mais juste avant de passer la porte James lui cria avec le peu de force qui lui restait._

_« Je t'aime Lily! Occupe-toi bien de lui! » _

_Puis d'autres hommes arrivèrent et se saisirent de Lily et du jeune Harry de 5 ans qui avait vu toute la scène à distance avec des larmes lui coulant le long des joues. Lily se débattait contre les hommes qui essayaient de l'emmener, elle savait qu'ils allaient être vendus maintenant que son mari n'était plus là. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais faisait comme sa mère._

_Malgré leurs efforts ils furent quand même amener._

**encore dans le rêve d'Harry**

_On voyait maintenant un Harry plus vieux, peut-être 6 ou 7 ans. Il savait qu'il devrait être en train de laver le plancher mais il préférait s'amuser avec ce bibelot si joli. Quand tout à coup son maître arriva._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là espèce de petit vaurien! » S'écria son maître si fort qu'Harry échappa le bibelot par terre et se fracassa en mille morceaux._

_Harry tremblait de peur il savait que son maître était méchant et encore plus lorsqu'il sentait l'alcool à ce point. Puis tout se passa très vitre. L'homme se jeta sur Harry et se mit à le frapper très fort. Harry criait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais l'homme n'arrêtait pas. Puis il sentit l'homme lui enlever son chandail, mais il n'alla pas plus loin car quelque chose l'avait poussé de sur Harry._

_« Ne touchez plus jamais à mon fils! » Cria une Lily plus âgée qui ne vivait plus que pour son fils maintenant. « Sort Harry va-t-en vite! »_

_Harry sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Une fois en dehors de la pièce il s'assit contre le mur avec ces genoux contre sa poitrine. Il entendit tous les cris de sa mère et les grognements du vieil ivrogne. Il savait ce qu'il se passait parce que l'homme le faisait souvent à sa mère. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas….. Sa mère ne criait jamais autant, mais même si Harry voulait aller aider sa mère il resta figer sur place tellement il avait peur._

_Après une demi-heure, l'homme sortit de la pièce et alla dans sa chambre sans même regarder Harry. Harry se leva aussitôt et entra dans la pièce. Sa mère était toujours dans un mauvais état après ces choses que l'homme lui faisait mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus du tout ou encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de sang partout. Puis il se souvint de son père dans la même position que sa mère et Harry comprit enfin. Il se mit à pleurer tout à coup pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Puis, sans réfléchir, il s'empara d'une des torches enflammées qui éclairait la pièce et mit le feu à la maison. Il sortit ensuite et regarda la maison brûlée et ne put s'empêcher un sourire sadique en entendant les cris du vieil ivrogne qui avait tué sa mère. Il se promit ce soir là que plus jamais il ne pleurerait._

**fin du rêve**

« Harry! Harry réveille toi! »

Il se réveilla brusquement tout essouffler et plein de sueur. Le visage de Draco était tout près du sien et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que sa va? » Demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète. « Tu tremblais et tu avais l'air d'avoir mal ou je ne sais quoi. »

Harry le regarda en se demandant s'il devait lui dire, puis décida de n'en rien faire.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar….. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse en détournant les yeux.

Draco le regarda fixement pendant un instant, puis finalement porta sa main à la base de son cou où il détacha le collier qu'il portait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il le tendit ensuite vers Harry qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est pour toi. » Lui dit Draco en faisant un petit sourire.

Harry prit délicatement le magnifique collier que lui tendait Draco et l'examina attentivement. C'était un collier en argent avec un très beau pendentif en forme de lune avec une inscription en arrière étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Il pouvait tout de suite voir que ce collier avait une grande valeur autant sentimentale que matériel. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et lui retendit le collier.

« Merci mais je ne peux l'accepter.. » Répondit Harry en fixant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Draco le regarda surpris que quelqu'un refuse un tel cadeau. Il mit sa main par-dessus celle d'Harry qui tenait le collier et la lui referma.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser. C'est un cadeau. » Lui dit Draco en souriant. Puis ses yeux semblèrent se perdre comme s'il revivait un souvenir. « Ma mère me l'a donné quand j'étais petit parce que je faisais toujours des mauvais rêves. C'est un très vieux collier qui appartenait à une enchanteresse qui à inscrit une formule à l'endos pour emprisonner tous les mauvais rêves et les remplacer par des beaux. » Ses yeux revinrent à la normale et il sourit de nouveau à Harry.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à considéré ça comme un remerciement pour m'avoir aidé hier et... Enfin tu sais pourquoi... » Continua Draco avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Ils étaient encore tous les deux dans le petit lit, la main de Draco toujours refermé doucement sur celle d'Harry. Le brunet regarda Draco avec une intensité qui fit frissonner le prince, puis il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien en fermant les yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochant...

Quand tout à coup le cri du coq retentit et Draco, surpris tomba en bas du lit. Harry resta figer sur le lit et tous les deux pensèrent en même temps.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?'_

**Au même moment au château**

Le roi Lucius se promenait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle royale nerveusement. Pendant que Narcissa, elle, le regardait marché fixement ce qui commençait à l'énerver encore plus.

« Mais voyons Lucius calme-toi! » Lui dit Narcissa. « Tu me rends encore plus nerveuse! »

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de sa femme en lui prenant la main d'une main tremblante. « Tu as raison ma chérie. Et puis on n'a pas à s'inquiéter... Ils vont l'avoir retrouver c'est sure? » Narcissa aurait sûrement trouvé cela très rassurant si la phrase que son mari venait de dire ne sonnait pas tant comme une question.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit Severus suivit de près par Peter Pettigrow entrèrent dans la salle. Lucius et Narcissa se retrouvèrent debout en moins d'une seconde.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé? » Demanda le roi d'une voix rempli d'espoir, mais tous ses espoirs s'évanouires juste en regardant le visage plein de fatigue et de défaite de Severus.

« Je suis désolé... » Répondit Severus en fixant le roi de ses yeux tristes. « Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Nous n'avons pas encore cherché partout. Je peux repartir tout de suite avec mes hommes mon roi, nous allons le retrouver, je vous le promets! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Severus! » Lui dit la reine. « Toi et tes hommes tenez à peine debout! Allez vous reposez, nous trouverons bien quelqu'un d'autre! N'est-ce pas Peter? »

Le petit homme voyant l'occasion de mettre le plan de son maître à exécution se dépêcha de répondre. « Bien sure votre majesté! Même que je crois que ce serait une bonne idée si vous-même, roi Lucius, vous alliez avec quelques-uns uns de vos hommes à la recherche de votre fils! Cela les motiveraient encore plus, qu'en pensez-vous? »

« Excellente idée Peter! » S'exclama le roi qui voyait l'espoir renaître. « Préparé moi une équipe des meilleurs homme que vous pourrez trouvez et venez me chercher une fois que cela sera fait! » Peter inclina la tête en souriant et juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce le roi rajouta en lui souriant. « Je vous remercie Peter... Vous êtes vraiment un homme de confiance. »

Une fois que Peter eut quitté la pièce Severus se tourna vers le roi et lui dit. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lucius... Vous pourriez vous faire attaquer. »

« Oh ne soit pas ridicule Sev! » Lui répondit le roi. « Je serais avec des gardes loyaux et puis, au moins sa me donnera quelque chose à faire au lieu de rester ici à m'inquiéter sans arrêt. Maintenant va te reposer c'est un ordre! »

Severus le regarda un moment puis finalement fit une révérence et sortit.

« À ce vieux Sev... Il s'inquiète toujours pour un rien! » Se dit le roi à lui-même.

**Dans un autre coin sombre du château**

« Tu es sure qu'il n'y aura aucun problème Peter? » Demanda une voix froide.

« Absolument sur maître! » Répondit Pettigrow. « Le roi sera mort avant même d'avoir le temps de dire : tyrannie! »

À suivre...

**Chapitre 7 : La bataille**

Tout le monde était réuni dans la cours du château pour venir assister au départ du roi et de la quinzaine de chevaliers armés d'épée et d'arcs qui l'accompagneraient. Lucius était occupé à dire au revoir à sa femme pendant que Pettigrow lui savourait sa victoire intérieurement.

Il avait choisi ces 15 hommes personnellement et ne s'attendait à rien de moins que la perfection. Ils avaient revu le plan ensemble. C'était un plan très simple en fait, ils devaient attendre d'être assez profondément dans la forêt que personne ne pourrait les entendre et ensuite attaquer, le roi n'aurait aucune chance. Ils se débarrasseraient ensuite du corps et s'en iraient. Un seul d'entre eux reviendrait couvert de sang et raconterait qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre dans une embuscade et qu'il était le seul survivant. Un plan très simple oui, mais parfait. Tout irait bien, il en était sur.

Pendant que Peter pensait à tout cela, Lucius avait fini de dire au revoir à sa femme et était maintenant près à partir.

« Bon tout est près! »Dit le roi. « Nous pouvons partir. » Il embarqua sur son magnifique cheval blanc et regarda une dernière fois vers le beau visage de sa femme avant de finalement faire avancer son cheval en un léger trot. « En avant! »

À peine avait-il avancé de quelques mètres qu'un cri le fit s'arrêter.

« ATTENDEZ! »

Lucius se retourna en direction de la voix et vit un jeune homme à la chevelure mi-longue blonde qui accourait vers lui.

Une fois rendu au côté du roi le blond lui dit d'une voix essoufflée « Laissez moi venir avec vous oncle Lucius! »

« Non! » Répliqua Narcissa qui s'était approché de son seul neveu. « Seamus tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour aller dans une telle expédition! »

« Oh, aller tante Nissa laisse moi y aller » Lui avait-il répondu en l'appelant par le nom qu'il lui donnait quand il était jeune. Il savait que ça la faisait toujours craquer.

Mais apparemment pas cette fois-ci. « Il n'est pas question que tu quittes ce château! Tu n'es même pas encore un vrai chevalier! » Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton strict. « Que dirais ta pauvre mère si elle me voyait te laissé t'en aller sans défense dans une expédition aussi dangereuse! » Continua-t-elle d'un ton scandaliser.

Seamus habitait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis que sa mère, la sœur de Narcissa était morte après sa naissance. Il ne l'avait jamais connue, mais l'aimait tendrement car il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Quant à son père, lui, n'avait rien de bien. C'était plutôt le contraire en fait, il avait abandonné sa mère lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, la laissant seul et sans défense. Mais Seamus savait tout cela depuis longtemps et se n'était pas le temps de penser à cela. Il voulait aller retrouver son cousin qu'il aimait comme un frère.

« Allez tante Nissa! » Continua-t-il en utilisant sa voix la plus mignonne qu'il avait. « Je suis presque un, chevalier il ne me reste plus qu'a passé mon examen et ensuite j'en suis un! Laisse moi y aller, je t'en pris! Je veux aller sauver Draco. »

Lucius qui était rester silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, décida d'intervenir. « Allez mon garçon tu peux venir. » Dit Lucius. « Cours chercher ton cheval et dépêche toi! »

« Lucius! » Lui dit Narcissa d'une voix outragée pendant que Seamus partait en courant chercher son cheval.

« Oh je t'en pris Narcissa ne me fait pas cette tête! » Répondit Lucius. « Il sera en sécurité avec nous. »

Narcissa baissa la tête, sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. « Je ne veux pas le perdre aussi Lucius. » Dit-elle de façon à ce que seul lui entende. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ramène les moi je t'en pris. » lui dit elle d'une voix suppliante.

Lucius lui caressa tendrement la joue en lui disant « Je te les ramènerai, je te le promets! » Lui dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

Narcissa lui sourit, ne doutant pas une seconde de ces paroles. Seamus arriva enfin sur son cheval brun. Ce cheval avait l'air très banal à le regarder comme ça, mais en fait c'était le cheval le plus rapide de tout le pays. Seamus s'entraînait avec lui depuis toujours.

« Je suis près. » Annonça-t-il en arrivant aux coté de son oncle.

« En avant tout le monde! » Cria Lucius.

Ils s'en allèrent rapidement. En les regardant partir Peter se demandait si le fait que Seamus soit avec eux puisse poser un problème….. Il considéra le cas pendant une seconde puis se dit qu'il était ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de 16 ans inexpérimenté pourrait bien faire contre 15 des meilleurs hommes!

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils chevauchaient dans les chemins environnant le château. Ils devraient bientôt emprunter un long chemin qui passait à travers la forêt pour se rendre dans une petite ville située à l'Est. C'était une très grande et vaste forêt. La nuit allait bientôt tomber ce qui lui donnait un air épeurant.

« On raconte toute sorte de chose étrange sur cette forêt mon oncle. » C'était la première fois que Seamus parlait depuis le début de leur périple.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte Seamus. » Lui répondit Lucius alors qu'ils entraient dans la sombre forêt. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent ces histoires? » Demanda tout de même Lucius.

« On dit que cette forêt est remplie d'horribles monstres qui vous arrachent les yeux pour les dévorés et vous laissent erré jusqu'à ce que vous soyez manger par les loups. » Raconta Seamus d'une voix sombre. « On dit aussi que les loups ne sont pas des loups ordinaires….. En fait j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait même des….. Loups-garous….. » Finit-il en chuchotant.

Lucius se mit à rire bruyamment. « J'ignore qui ta raconté ça mon garçon, mais c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie entendu de toute ma vie! » Il continua à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un hurlement de loup au loin. Tout à coup il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

Ils étaient rendus très loin dans la forêt et il faisait complètement noir à présent. Tout à coup il se rendit compte que ces hommes avaient arrêté leurs chevaux et quelques-uns étaient même descendus, ils avaient même sortis leurs épées de leurs fourreaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Leur demanda le roi. « Vous avez entendu quelque chose? »

« Oui votre majesté je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir par ici. » Lui répondit un des chevaliers.

« Reste près de moi Seamus. » Dit le roi d'un ton ferme à son neveu.

Et soudain, il réalisa quelque chose alors qu'il allait entrer dans le cercle que ses chevaliers avaient formé pour le protéger et il s'arrêta net. Au lieu de regarder en direction de où ils avaient entendu un bruit, tous les chevaliers les fixaient lui et Seamus. Il comprit soudain ce qui se passait, c'était une embuscade. Ils voulaient le tuer lui et Seamus. Il se força à rester calme, ils attaqueraient s'ils comprenaient qu'il savait et il n'était pas dans une bonne position pour pouvoir fuir.

« Rentrer dans le cercle mon roi. » Lui dit un autre chevalier.

Il fallait vite qu'il trouve un moyen de faire comprendre à Seamus qu'il devait s'enfuir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire….. Alors il improvisa.

« Oh! Seamus! » Dit le roi en ignorant le chevalier et en se tournant vers l'avant. « Regarde! Est-ce que tu as vu ça? »

« Quoi? » Demanda Seamus en tournant aussi son cheval vers l'avant.

Lucius donna une grosse claque sur le derrière du cheval de Seamus, le faisant successivement partir au galop et cria à Seamus « enfuis-toi! C'est une mutinerie! »Et il partit lui-même au galop.

Les chevaliers restèrent un moment surpris, se demandant comment il avait su, puis quelqu'un cria « rattrapez-les! Ils doivent mourir! » Ils se précipitèrent tous pour remonter sur leurs chevaux pendant que ceux avec des arcs, qui étaient restés à cheval se lancèrent tout de suite à leur poursuite.

Lucius et Seamus avaient une assez grande avance sur leurs assaillants mais le cheval de Lucius n'était plus aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été et perdait rapidement de la vitesse. Seamus ne s'en rendait pas compte au début, mais lorsqu'il entendu un cri de douleur venant de son oncle, il freina abruptement et regarda ce qu'il se passait.

Lucius était par étendu par terre, il avait du se cogner la tête sur quelque chose en tombant, car il ne se relevait pas. Seamus se dépêcha d'aller vers lui tout en se demandant pourquoi il était tombé. Les chevaliers se rapprochaient, il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il arriva à la hauteur de Lucius, descendit de son cheval et puis il comprit ce qui avait fait tomber son oncle. Lucius avait une flèche de planter profondément dans le dos, ce qu'il l'avait fait tomber par terre et en tombant sa tête avait heurté une grosse roche. Au moins il respirait encore. Seamus n'avait pas le temps d'examiner la plaie pour voir si c'était grave ou non, les chevaliers étaient maintenant beaucoup trop près à son goût et une flèche venait de lui frôler la tête. Il plaça Lucius sur son cheval et monta à son tour, il lança ensuite son cheval dans un galop très rapide, mais ils étaient toujours suivit. Il reçut une flèche dans l'épaule et lâcha un hurlement de douleur, il enleva immédiatement la flèche et sentit ensuite le sang lui couler le long du dos. Seamus comprit ensuite qu'il ne les sèmerait jamais s'il restait sur le chemin. Il quitta la route et galopa le plus rapidement possible à travers les arbres. Bientôt il n'entendit plus rien en arrière de lui, il continua encore un peu pour être certain et s'arrêta pour examiner Lucius.

Il descendit de son cheval et déposa doucement Lucius par terre en prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête. Il n'y avait presque plus de sang qui coulait de la plaie qu'il s'était faite à la tête mais il savait que lorsqu'il retirerait la flèche que Lucius avait dans le dos, il perdrait encore beaucoup de sang. Il n'avait pas le choix, il retira la flèche et comme il avait pensé beaucoup de sang se mit à en couler.

Il se déchira un bout de manche et le plaça maladroitement sur la plaie. Il n'avait jamais soigner personne et la vue du sang le dégoûtait royalement, mais il savait que s'il ne faisait rien son oncle mourrait.

Soudainement il entendit des bruits autour de lui. C'était comme des… grognements. Toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues lui revinrent en mémoire tout à coup. Il eut soudain la très forte envie de laisser son oncle là et de partire à toute vitesse avec son cheval, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'abandonner un homme qui était comme un père pour lui. Il sortit son épée et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Les bruits de grognements se rapprochaient de plus en plus et son cheval qui sentait le danger approcher commençait à s'agiter et puis sans prévenir son précieux cheval parti en courant au loin.

Seamus se sentait perdu, il savait que ces choses se rapprochaient et ils savaient aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes les tuer même s'il n'était pratiquement pas blesser. Il regarda son oncle qui perdait tout ce sang et qui, de ce fait, attirait les bêtes.

'_Je ne peux pas abandonner'_ Pensa-t-il en affichant un air déterminer sur son visage_'Je me battrai jusqu'au bout!'_

« Allez approcher espèce de choses répugnantes! »Cria-t-il le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. « Je n'ai pas peur de vous! Pas du tout! »

Il aperçut soudainement deux grands yeux rouges qui le fixait et juste au moment où il allait voir quelle sorte de monstre c'était, il entendit des aboiements de chien. Les yeux disparurent et les grognements aussi. Seamus sentit une once d'espoir renaître en lui.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un! » Cria Seamus en regardant dans tous les sens. « On a besoin d'aide s.v.p. venez nous aider! »

Il aperçut une silhouette se former dans l'obscurité, puis ensuite il vit apparaître un homme d'âge mur assez grand, aux cheveux noir qui lui cachait une partie du visage. Il avait un labrador noir avec lui.

« Hey mon petit qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici? » Lui demanda l'homme d'une voix douce. L'homme vit ensuite Lucius étendu par terre avec du sang sécher sur le visage et le sang toujours frais qui coulait encore dans son dos. Il eut une expression de surprise qui changea ensuite en inquiétude en le regardant. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur Seamus et vit que lui aussi était blessé et il prit vite une décision.

« J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils vous est arrivé à tout les deux, mais vous allez venir avec moi tout suite. » Continua l'homme. « Aide-moi à transporter ton ami, je n'habite pas très loin d'ici avec mon maître….. Il saura vous aider….. Il s'y connaît en médecine. »

Seamus aida l'homme à soulever Lucius.

« Merci monsieur, on serait mort sans votre aide. » Lui dit Seamus en lui souriant malgré la douleur de son épaule.

« Pas de monsieur avec moi! » Lui répondit l'homme. « Appelle-moi Sirius. »

À suivre…..

**Note de l'auteure : **Désolé, je sais que sa fait un ptit bout de temps! Je n'ai pas été chez moi de la fin de semaine alors… je m'excuse mais bon voilà la suite! Bon je suis un peu presser alors je n'ai pas le temps de répondre a vos reviews personnellement mais je tiens a remercier tout le monde et jespère que vous avez aimer ces chapitres! Merci encore!

**-xxxx-**

**Kimmy**


	5. Des problèmes et la décision

**Disclamer **: Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning :** Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Résumé:** Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 9 : Des problèmes**

Après le petit incident de ce matin, Draco passa une journée assez tendue. Il était en train d'épousseter tous les vases et objets de valeurs d'une pièce comme Harry lui avait montré, mais il était tellement distrait par ses pensées qu'il nettoyait le même vase depuis une bonne heure.

Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce coq n'avait pas chanté. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient vraiment embrasser? Et s'ils l'avaient vraiment fait, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ensuite? Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir une sorte de relation entre eux?

'_Ne soit pas stupide Draco!'_ Pensa-t-il en lui-même _'Harry est un garçon et moi je suis un prince. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais avoir quelques choses de sérieux avec lui. Et puis mon père me tuerait ça c'est sur….. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à penser à des choses aussi stupide! Je n'ai aucun sentiments pour Harry….. Sauf peut-être que je le trouve totalement adorable quand il me regarde de sous ses beaux cheveux noirs qui cachent parfois ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude ou aussi que son sourire me fait totalement craquer….. Bon d'accord peut-être que je ressens un tout petit quelque chose pour lui, mais sa ne marchera jamais nous deux alors aussi bien oublier tout sa.'_

Tout ça commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Harry. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment et si lui aussi pensait au presque baiser.

Les deux ne s'étaient pas vraiment parler depuis ce matin sauf lorsque Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. D'un certain côté c'était mieux comme ça, mais d'un autre, Draco ne pouvait dénier que la voix d'Harry lui manquait beaucoup.

Il se rendit soudainement compte du peu de progrès qu'il avait fait sur l'époussetage des objets de valeurs et il se dépêcha de se remettre au travail. Il savait que si ses propriétaires se rendaient compte qu'il ne travaillait pas comme il le devrait, il se ferait sévèrement punir et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il n'aimerait vraiment pas ça!

Il se mit donc à épousseter rapidement une espèce de figurine étrange faite entièrement de verre de différentes couleurs. C'était une statuette vraiment étrange et Draco s'arrêta pour l'examiner. Contrairement à beaucoup de chose ici, cette statuette était très précieuse et authentique, l'œil exercer de Draco l'avait tout de suite remarquée et il prit le plus grand des soins pour l'épousseter et la remettre délicatement en place.

« Alors est-ce que ça avance? » Demanda la voix d'Harry juste en arrière de lui.

Draco, surpris, se retourna en vitesse et sans le vouloir, il accrocha la précieuse statuette en verre qui tomba par terre et se brisa en mille morceaux. Draco tourna des yeux horrifier vers Harry qui lui regardait avec une certaine peur les restants de la statuette.

Puis pour empirer encore plus la situation, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrire pour laisser entrer nul autre que Vernon et Dudley Dursley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici » Demanda Vernon de sa grosse voix. Il n'avait pas encore vu la statuette.

Les deux garçons étaient pétrifier et ne bougeaient plus. Vernon les regarda tour à tour et vit leur visage horrifier et puis il vit finalement les restant de sa magnifique statuette qu'il aimait tant. Son visage pris aussitôt une violente teinte de rouge et ses mains se refermèrent en des poings, mais malgré tout sa voix resta calme lorsqu'il leur demanda lentement : « Qui est le responsable de ceci? »

Harry ne se laissa pas tromper par cette voix. Il savait que cette statuette était l'une des préférées de son maître et il savait aussi quel genre de correction Draco allait recevoir s'il apprenait que c'était lui qui avait cassé cet objet pourtant assez hideux. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Draco allait admettre, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il prit le blâme…

« C'est moi maître. » Répondit docilement Harry. Il ne porta pas attention à l'expression de surprise qui apparut sur le visage de Draco ou encore à celle de plaisir qu'il trouva sur celui de Dudley. Il ne regarda que Vernon.

Vernon perdit soudain son aspect calme et donna un violent coup de point au visage d'Harry qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Draco voulut intervenir et dire que ce n'était pas le brunet mais bien lui qui avait casser la statuette, mais Dudley lui saisit le bras pour qu'il n'aide pas Harry et il savait au fond de lui que s'il admettait maintenant se serait encore pire, autant pour lui que pour Harry.

« Vraiment Harry! On aurait cru qu'avec le temps tu apprendrais à faire attention à ce que tu fais! » Criait Vernon à Harry tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. « Mais non! Tu es trop stupide! Tout comme ta mère d'ailleurs! C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte cette putain! »

Tout d'un coup Harry oublia tout bon sens. Il se releva rapidement, ignorant la douleur, puis il fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu faire, il frappa Vernon. Et pas seulement un petit coup de poing, non, il était tellement enragé par ce que Vernon avait dit que son coup de poing fit tomber ce gros homme par terre sans difficulté. Puis il regagna ses sens et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Tout le monde était stupéfier parce qu'il venait de se passer. Dudley qui avait vu son père se faire battre par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus petit que lui essayait de se cacher en arrière de Draco qu'il tenait toujours par le bras. Draco regardait Harry avec des grands yeux. Quant à Vernon, il resta figer par terre pendant un moment puis une grande fureur remplie ses yeux et il essaya de lever son gros derrière de par terre le plus rapidement possible et réussit au deuxième essaies.

Harry avait maintenant vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre rapidement en voyant les yeux meurtriers de son maître. Il recula en voyant Vernon se rapprocher mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. Vernon pris son bras violemment dans une de ses mains et serra fortement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry laisse sortir un petit cri de douleur.

Vernon savait que son esclave détestait montrer des signes de faiblesse comme crier, alors il essayait de le faire crier le plus souvent possible.

Draco s'attendait au pire, mais Vernon ne cria même pas. Il ne s'adressa même pas à Harry, mais lorsqu'il parla, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

« Dudley, mon garçon, va préparer la salle d'accord? » Dit Vernon d'une voix sinistre.

Draco vit le sourire cruel de Dudley apparaître sur ses lèvres et Harry pâlir encore plus si c'était même possible. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si terrible dans une salle, mais il sentait qu'il aimait mieux ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

Dudley sorti de la salle en se dandinant pour avancer tellement il était gros. Il ne répondit pas à son père, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Vernon tenait toujours fermement le bras d'Harry entre ses mains et Harry lui regardait fixement le plancher. Draco se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Tout ça était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour prendre la place d'Harry.

« Maître? » Demanda Draco d'une petite voix incertaine qu'il détesta aussitôt qu'il l'entendit.

Deux pairs de yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant.

« T'es encore là toi! » Lui dit Vernon d'une voix rude. « Dégage de là si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort! Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ça! »

« Mais….. » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Va-t-en Draco….. » Lui dit Harry d'une voix presque inaudible. « Je t'en pris va-t-en….. »

Draco n'aurait jamais cru voir un air aussi résigner sur le visage d'Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui renonce facilement.

Draco le regarda un instant. Harry saignait du nez et on pouvait voir dans sa posture que ses côtes lui faisaient mal aussi. C'est avec cette image qu'il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans leur chambre lentement comme dans une transe.

Dans la pièce, Vernon se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et lui demanda. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris le blâme pour lui? » Harry le regarda d'un air surpris. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas stupide! De la manière dont vous étiez placer c'était physiquement impossible que se soit toi qui l'ai fait. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« D'accord ne me dit pas pourquoi. » Continua Vernon d'une voix sinistre. « J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de ton petit chéri que tu vas souffrir le martyr! »

Vernon le traîna ensuite par le bras hors de la pièce et à travers différents corridors. Tout le long Harry regarda par terre en se laissant docilement traîner par cet homme qu'il détestait tant.

Il fut soudainement pousser violemment dans la salle. Il tomba par terre et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il fut malheureusement accueillit par l'aspect familier de cette salle. Les instruments de torture un peu partout et une petite table au milieu de la pièce venait d'être mis en place par Dudley. Il y avait dessus tout les instruments préférés de Vernon : quelques couteaux, des chaînes, d'autres instruments étranges et finalement le fouet.

Harry se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix, puis il pensa au beau visage de Draco et sa main trouva le collier que le blond lui avait donner ce matin.

'_Il en vaut la peine.'_ Se dit-il.

À suivre…..

**Chapitre 10 : La décision**

Draco ne tenait plus en place. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait laissé Harry seul avec ce monstre. Il n'avait jamais été plus inquiet de toute sa jeune vie.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de lui faire?_' Se demanda-t-il pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était revenu dans la chambre ett comme les cents autres dernières fois son cerveau lui fournissait toute sorte de scénario horrible dont il aimait mieux ne pas y penser.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose comme à ses parents ou à un moyen de s'échapper d'ici, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à Harry qui était probablement en train de souffrir le martyr à cause de lui.

Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la petite pièce et à se mordiller les ongles nerveusement. Plus le temps passait et plus son imagination débordante lui faisait imaginer des choses qui devenait de plus en plus absurde. Lorsqu'il se mit à croire qu'au fond Vernon était un farfadet diabolique qui avait envoyé Harry en enfer pour le punir, il se décida enfin à sortir de cette chambre et d'aller aider Harry avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fous.

Il sortit donc en vitesse de la chambre. Une fois rendu dans le corridor principal, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où Vernon avait pu emmener Harry. Il se résigna donc à aller attendre encore dans la petite chambre étouffante.

Il attendit encore une bonne demi-heure assis sur le lit quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Il faisait très noir dans la pièce étant donné que c'était la nuit dehors, alors Draco ne vit qu'une silhouette déformée dans le cadrage de porte. Il avait attendu cet instant toute la soirée, mais soudainement il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. La silhouette ne bougeait pas et tout à coup Draco n'était plus sûre si c'était Harry ou non.

« Harry? » Demanda-t-il doucement « Est-ce que c'est toi? »

La silhouette avança lentement sans répondre. Draco pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment et rapidement comme si elle avait couru ou quelque chose du genre. Il sut tout de suite que cette chose n'était pas Harry et ses soupçons ne furent que confirmer lorsqu'il vit la silhouette devenir de plus en plus grosse et de plus en plus claire au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. C'était Dudley. Draco se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise à le voir ici et il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placer directement devant Draco qui s'était lever du lit.

« Qu….. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Demanda Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait indifférente, mais échoua misérablement. « Où est Harry? » Dudley ne répondait toujours pas et le fixait de ses yeux devenus presque noirs. « Est-ce qu'il va bien? »

Soudainement Dudley le plaqua contre le mur en collant son énorme corps contre le sien. Draco pouvait sentir l'érection de Dudley contre sa cuisse et il comprit avec dégoût ce qui allait lui arriver si personne n'intervenait. Il comprit maintenant ce que s'était que d'avoir vraiment peur.

« Ferme ta grande bouche mon beau. » Lui chuchota Dudley en lui posant une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur un de ses bras pour le retenir. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Harry pour le moment et comme je connais mon père il n'est pas près de revenir avant un bon bout de temps mon chéri. » Il lécha la joue de Draco qui frissonna de dégoût, mais Dudley le pris pour autre chose et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour nous avons tout notre temps… »

**ailleurs dans le manoir**

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda autour de lui. Il était étendu par terre et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait mal partout et qu'il était couvert d'une substance collante. Il se regarda et il vit avec un certain affolement que cette substance était en fait du sang. Tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire : la statuette fracassée par terre, prendre la défense de Draco et finalement… la torture.

Il laissa un gémissement de douleur lui échapper et se leva très lentement du sol glacer. Les longues plaies dans son dos lui faisaient un mal de chien et il prenait soin de ne pas trop se plier pour ne pas les réouvrirent. Il en avait aussi sur le torse mais celle-là risquait moins de se rouvrirent, mais lui faisaient tout aussi mal.

C'était toujours comme cela avec Vernon, il le fouettait ou le coupait un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance et le laissait sur le sol. La seule chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas cette fois c'est le sang qu'il sentait sur son visage. Normalement Vernon ne touchait jamais au visage trop apparent qu'il disait.

'_Je suppose que cette fois c'était trop pour lui et il n'a pas pu résister le salaud'_ Pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Une fois debout il chercha son haut d'uniforme qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Il le trouva dans un des coins de la pièce. Il le mit et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il devait avoir une blessure à sa jambe droite aussi parce qu'elle lui faisait très mal. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur son pantalon.

'_Je l'examinerai plus tard.' _

Pendant sa longue progression vers sa chambre il pensa à Draco. Il se demandait s'il devrait l'aider à s'enfuir ou non.

'_D'un coté j'aimerais qu'il reste, comme ça sa me ferait quelqu'un à qui parler et en plus il risquerait de se faire reprendre et en payerais durement les conséquences. Mais d'un autre coté, je sais qu'il n'est pas fait pour vivre ici et ça me tuerais de le voir subir les mêmes choses qu'on me fait subire à moi ici. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…'_ Pensa-t-il misérablement.

Il était presque arriver à sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Il entrouvrit la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit le fit figer sur place.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour nous avons tout notre temps….. » Était en train de dire Dudley en essayant d'enlever le chandail de Draco qui avait repris ses sens et essayait de se débattre.

« Lâche-moi espèce de gros porc répugant! » Criait Draco en donnant des coups inutiles à Dudley de sa main libre. Le fils de son maître était beaucoup trop près de lui et Draco ne pouvait pas prendre assez d'élan pour lui faire vraiment mal.

Harry était encore figer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regardait fixement sans bouger.

« Tu es si magnifique mon Dragon » Disait Dudley une fois qu'il avait réussi à enlever son chandail à Draco et en profitait maintenant pour toucher tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry reprit finalement le contrôle de lui-même et sans réfléchir, il se lança sur Dudley et tomba par terre avec lui. Ignorant la grande douleur que cela lui créa, il commença à donner des coups de poings à Dudley, mais il était quand même affaibli et après à peine quelques coups, Dudley réussi à échanger leur position et il était maintenant en train d'écraser le brunet de tout son poids. Dudley avait un sourire triomphant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Harry grimacer de douleur en dessous de lui et sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Au moment où il allait frapper Harry il vit ses yeux se tourner presque imperceptiblement vers quelque chose derrière lui et ensuite il sentit une grande douleur en arrière de sa tête et perdit connaissance….. En plein sur Harry.

« Ouf….. Je peux plus respirer….. » S'efforça de dire Harry d'en dessous de Dudley.

Draco laissa tomber la chaise avec laquelle il avait assommé Dudley et se dépêcha de le pousser à coter d'Harry.

Harry recommença à respirer péniblement et ignorant la douleur, encore une fois, se leva en vitesse. Draco le regardait avec un air horrifier et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda-t-il tout en fouillant dans un petit meuble pour en sortir un chandail qu'il lança à Draco. « Il ne t'a pas fait mal? » Il avait l'air inquiet tout à coup.

Draco le regardait toujours avec cet air horrifier et lui fit signe que non de la tête. Il tenait le chandail dans ses mains un peu tremblantes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça? » S'impatienta Harry.

« Tu….. Tu es couvert de sang….. » Répondit Draco d'une petite voix.

Harry se regarda et vit qu'il avait encore plus de sang sur lui que la dernière fois à cause que certaines plaies s'était réouverte. Il regarda ensuite Dudley qui était toujours inconscient par terre. Harry avait mal partout, il savait qu'il devrait être en train de nettoyer ses blessures et il avait envie plus que tout de dormir en ce moment, mais malgré tout cela il savait ce qu'il devait faire et tant pis pour le reste.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Répondit-il à Draco. « Ce n'est que superficiel. »

Il s'avança vers Draco, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à travers les corridors. Draco le suivait sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » Lui répondit simplement Harry en ouvrant finalement les deux grandes portes principales du manoir et les menant dehors. Il avait prit sa décision.

À suivre…..

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous avez aimé Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!

**crystal d'avalon :** Et oui Sirius est là! On devrait le revoir bientôt… dans le prochain chapitre je pense! Mais bon merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!

**onarluca : **Merci beauxoup d'avoir reviewer!

**tchaye : **Contente que tu aimes autant et merci davoir reviewer!

**Snape Black Rose : **lol et bien la voila! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**lily's flower : **Avec plaisir! Merci davoir reviewer!

_**-xxxx-**_

_**Kimmy**_


	6. Un mauvais départ et des complications

**Disclamer :** Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning :** Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Résumé **: Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 11: Un mauvais départ**

_Il s'avança vers Draco, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à travers les corridors. Draco le suivait sans comprendre._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda-t-il à Harry._

_« Je te ramène chez toi. » Lui répondit simplement Harry en ouvrant finalement les deux grandes portes principales du manoir et les menant dehors. Il avait prit sa décision._

_-------------------------------_

« T'es malade ou quoi? » S'exclama Draco en attrapant le bras du brunet et en l'empêchant de sortir du même coup. « Tu as du recevoir un coup trop dur sur la tête! On ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça! Ce maudit manoir est au milieu de nul part! On n'a rien à manger ni à boire! Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il peut y avoir dans les bois! »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout cela dans sa précipitation, mais il était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Il allait sûrement être tuer ou pire pour ce qu'il avait fait à Dudley.

Il savait que la nourriture n'était pas un problème, il n'avait qu'à retourner à l'intérieur et en voler à la cuisine et il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les bois. Le seul problème c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait le château et même si il le savait, ils ne pourraient certainement pas arriver là-bas et rentrer comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait sûrement une raison pour laquelle Draco était ici.

Mais se n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Maintenant il fallait d'abord trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de les aider et ne les renverrait pas aux Dursley. Harry se souvint alors d'un homme qui l'avait aidé autrefois et il se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'installer avec son maître dans la forêt. Il avait même montré à Harry où s'était une fois et lui avait dit que s'il avait besoin d'aide ou quoi que se soit il pouvait toujours venir les voir. C'était il y a si longtemps qu'Harry n'était plus certain de pouvoir retrouver le chemin, surtout dans le noir, mais il devait absolument essayer.

« Je m'occupe de la nourriture et ne t'inquiète pas pour la forêt je connais quelqu'un qui y habite et il pourra nous aider. » Finit par dire Harry après un long moment.

« Et tu es sûr de pouvoir nous y conduire sans te perdre? » Demanda Draco avec un regard quelque peu incrédule.

« Sans aucun problème. »Répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

Draco le regarda un moment d'un air indécis et décida de le croire.

« Attend moi ici le temps que j'aille chercher quelques provisions. » Continua Harry. Il retourna à l'intérieur en boitant. La douleur commençait à revenir et il savait qu'il devrait être en train de soigner ses blessures au lieu de s'en aller en pleine nature couvert de sang, mais il n'avait pas le temps. D'une minute à l'autre Dudley pourrait reprendre connaissance et réveiller Vernon. Alors le brunet se dépêcha d'aller en cuisine, se forçant à oublier la douleur, et de se faire une espèce de sac avec une des nappes, qu'il remplit ensuite de pain et de fruits. L'eau ne serait pas un problème, il y avait assez de ruisseaux dans cette forêt.

Pendant qu'Harry faisait tout cela, Draco l'attendait dehors sur le pas de la porte nerveusement. Il avait vu la manière dont Harry boitait et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas vu grand chose des blessures de son compagnon, mais il avait vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait sur ses vêtements et sa n'augurait rien de bon. Il n'irait pas bien loin si la jambe d'Harry s'infectait et Draco savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'abandonner si ses blessures le ralentissaient trop ou quoi que se soit. Il faudrait définitivement qu'il s'occupe de lui dès qu'ils seraient assez loin. En plus tout ce sang risquerait d'attirer les animaux et ils n'étaient pas armés pour se défendre.

Harry ayant terminé avec la nourriture, prit son sac et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Draco.

« On peut y aller maintenant. » Dit Harry en rejoignant Draco.

Il commença à avancer et Draco lui emboîta le pas. Harry réprimait des grimaces de douleur à chaque pas et essayait d'ignorer le sang qui lui coulait encore dans le dos. Draco remarqua que son ami souffrait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il ne serait pas près d'un point d'eau. Pour aider Harry un peu il lui prit le sac de nourriture des bras. Le brunet lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement et ils continuèrent de marcher vers la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux premiers arbres et entrèrent finalement dans la forêt. Les arbres étaient assez denses et ils ne voyaient presque rien dans la quasi-noirceur de la nuit. Ils entendaient des craquements bizarres non loin d'eux et des battements d'ailes quelques fois. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre inconsciemment et lorsque Draco entendit un hurlement de loup il saisit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Le brunet se tourna vers lui curieusement.

« Je….. Je ne veux pas me perdre. » Répondit Draco à la question silencieuse d'Harry.

Harry lui serra la main et continua de marcher. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Draco lui tenait la main.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et bientôt ils entendirent un petit ruissellement. Il devait y avoir une rivière ou un ruisseau tout près. Draco accéléra le pas entraînant Harry avec lui. Ils virent bientôt la petite rivière et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry perdait encore du sang et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus marcher sur sa jambe.

« Pourquoi vas-tu aussi vite? » Lui dit Harry d'une voix rempli de douleur. Il avait de plus en plus mal et Draco ne l'aidait pas en marchant aussi vite. « Ce n'est qu'une rivière. Il n'y a rien qui presse. »

Draco ralentit légèrement, dans son empressement il avait oublié qu'Harry ne pouvait pas marcher vite. Il s'arrêta à côté d'une grosse roche près de la rivière. Il lâcha la main d'Harry et se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« Assis toi. » Demanda Draco d'une voix autoritaire.

« Quoi? Non, on a pas le temps de s'asseoir! C'est encore loin et….. » Commença à protester Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Draco qui le poussa fortement, mais gentiment. Il tomba assis sur la roche.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse un pas de plus avant que j'aie examiné tes blessures. » Continua-t-il de sa voix autoritaire.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté si contrôlant de Draco. C'était sûrement son côté prince qui ressortait. Cette pensé lui arracha un sourire.

Pendant qu'Harry le regardait d'un air stupéfait, Draco s'était mis au travail. Il avait suivit un cours sur comment s'occuper de certaines blessures, alors il savait à peu près ce qu'il faisait. Il lui fallait d'abord enlever tout ce sang pour mieux voir les plaies. Il déchira un bout de nappe de leur sac et alla le mouiller dans la rivière. Une fois revenu, Harry le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! » lui dit Draco d'une voix très sérieuse ce qui fit sourire Harry encore plus. Draco laissa échapper un petit sourire lui-même, puis reprit son sérieux.

Il décida de commencer par la tête. Il posa le bout de nappe trempe sur le rocher juste à côté d'Harry et posa ses deux mains à l'arrière du cou d'Harry. Le brunet frissonna légèrement au contact de ses mains froides à cause de l'eau de la rivière.

« Désolé. » Lui dit doucement Draco. « Je dois vérifier si tu n'as pas une blessure à la tête. » Continua-t-il en montant ses mains lentement dans les cheveux d'Harry et en massant un peu pour voir si il n'y aurait pas de bosse.

« hum….. » Répondit Harry distraitement. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait flotter sur la sensation des mains de Draco lui caressant la tête. Il adorait se faire jouer dans les cheveux et le fait que se soit Draco et bien c'était encore mieux.

Draco avait remarqué tout ça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de laisser ses mains là plus longtemps qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

« Tu n'as rien à la tête heureusement. » Dit Draco toujours d'une voix douce. Il retira ses mains des cheveux d'Harry et reprit le bout de nappe trempe sur la roche. Il s'agenouilla ensuite en face de son compagnon et commença à lui laver le visage tendrement. Harry le regardait fixement dans les yeux et lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment.

Personne ne s'était jamais occuper de lui de cette façon auparavant. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être parti de chez les Durlsey. La façon dont Draco prenait soin de lui si tendrement faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Et il était si beau en ce moment. Le clair de lune se reflétait sur ces magnifiques cheveux blonds et ses yeux avaient l'air de brillés. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir maintenant et presque sans s'en rendre compte il rapprocha son visage de celui de Draco et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

(n.a: lol dire que j'avais terminer un chapitre de cette façon! ce que j'étais méchante :-P)

**Chapitre 12 : Complications**

Draco venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange sur le front d'Harry, lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sure les siennes. Au début il fut surprit, mais il ne put résister longtemps à la douce caresse de ses délicieuses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul et il sentit une main se glisser à l'arrière de son cou essayant de le rapprocher encore plus. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour permettre à la chaude langue d'Harry de pénétré sa bouche. Leurs langues se caressèrent lentement.

Draco sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir et il prit appuie sur les cuisses d'Harry. Leurs lèvres furent séparées lorsque Harry poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Draco avait posé sa main directement sur la blessure de la cuisse du brunet. Il retira sa main immédiatement, mais le moment était déjà briser.

« Oh excuse-moi! » Dit prestement Draco en ayant l'air inquiet. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres légèrement plus rouge que d'habitude. Il rapprocha encore son visage de Draco pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais une main poser délicatement sur ses épaules l'en empêcha. Il regarda curieusement Draco.

« Je….. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée….. » Répondit Draco à sa question silencieuse.

« Et pourquoi pas? » Demanda Harry distraitement. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Draco sur son visage tellement ils étaient proches.

Draco, se rendant soudainement compte de leurs proximités, fit un pas en arrière et regarda tout sauf Harry.

« Et bien….. Premièrement tu es blessé et tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. » Commença Draco, peu sur de lui. « Et aussi….. Je suis un prince Harry » À cette phrase il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry qui l'observait attentivement.

Harry le fixa intensivement pendant un moment, puis il se leva malgré la douleur et vint se placer à quelques centimètres de Draco. Il leva une main et vint la placer tendrement sur la joue de Draco qui retint son souffle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je sais exactement ce que je fais Draco. » Murmura doucement Harry. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux d'émeraude et un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. « Et je sais que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit esclave sans importance et toi un prince, mais regarde où on est. » Il indiqua la forêt et le ruisseau d'un signe de tête. « Ici on est rien d'autres que deux garçons sans importance, ici on peut être tout ce que l'on veut, ici on est libre Draco. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je ne sais pas quoi encore, mais je sais qu'ici on a une chance de vivre quelque chose que l'on oubliera jamais, quelque chose de magique. Es-tu près à laissé passer cette chance seulement parce que tu es un prince et moi un esclave? » Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu argenté de Draco et essaya de voir l'impact qu'avaient eu ses mots sur lui, mais ses yeux ne dévoilaient rien.

Après un moment de silence, Harry comprit que Draco ne voulait rien savoir de tout cela, il laissa échapper un soupir de déception et laissa sa main retombée à ses cotés. Il allait retourner s'asseoir sur sa roche lorsqu'une main posée sur son bras le fit se retourner de nouveau vers les yeux remplis d'espoir du blond..

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? » Demanda Draco d'une voix incertaine.

« Plus que tout ce que j'ai pu dire dans toute ma vie. » Répondit Harry avec des yeux déterminer et un grand sourire qui fit sauter un bond au cœur de Draco.

Au moment même où il eut finit sa phrase, Draco s'était mis à l'embrasser passionnément en lui glissant les mains dans les cheveux. Un endroit ou il était sur qu'il ne pourrait faire mal à Harry. Tout en pensant que son père allait le tuer si jamais il apprenait ça, mais les pensés de son père s'envolèrent vite de son esprit pour être remplacer par celle d'Harry.

Harry répondit tout aussi passionnément au baiser et glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Draco, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se sentait aussi heureux. Avec Draco dans ses bras il se sentait capable de vaincre des armées entières.

Il soupira de bonheur cette fois lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Il caressait tendrement le dos de Draco et se réjouit encore plus en le sentant frissonner sous ses caresses. Ils restèrent debout comme ça à s'embrasser et se caresser pendant un long moment et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, les deux étaient essouffler comme s'ils venaient de courir pendant des heures.

Des immenses sourires illuminaient leurs visages et Draco ne put s'empêcher de déposer un dernier bisou sur le nez d'Harry, provoquant un petit rire de la part de son compagnon. Les yeux de Draco dévièrent un moment vers le front d'Harry avant de revenir à ses yeux avec un air un peu inquiet.

« Ça va laisser une cicatrice. » Dit Draco en traçant du bout des doigts la coupure en forme d'éclair qu'Harry avait sur le front.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et leva sa propre main pour tracer la coupure.

« Je suis désolé Harry….. » Continua Draco d'une voix basse avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que se soit. Il se retira aussi des bras d'Harry.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas les actions de Draco.

« C'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé. » Répondit Draco en regardant par terre.

Harry se rapprocha et plaça ses doigts sous le menton de Draco, le forçant à relever la tête. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco, il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Ça fait des semaines qu'il cherche un moyen de se défouler. Ne te sens pas coupable d'accord? » Demanda-t-il en lui déposant un court baiser sur les lèvres.

Draco lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Il regarda ensuite le chandail couvert de sang que portait Harry et soupira. Il avait du travail à faire.

« Enlève ton chandail. » Demanda Draco revenu en mode autoritaire.

« Wow tu ne perds pas de temps toi! » Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de rougir, mais lui leva un sourcil lui montrant clairement que se n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

« Bon d'accord, d'accord! » Dit Harry. Il allait enlever son chandail, mais hésita un instant. Il savait que se n'était vraiment pas beau à voir en dessous de ça. Il regarda une autre fois le regard déterminé de Draco et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

'_On ne dit pas non à un prince après tout!_' Pensa-t-il juste avant d'enlever son chandail qu'il laissa tomber par terre.

Draco en eut le souffle couper. Devant lui se trouvait un torse parfait, mais il était recouvert de marque rouge laisser par un fouet. Certaine des plaies étaient plus profonde que d'autres et celles-là saignaient encore un peu. Il approcha lentement sa main et glissa doucement ses doigts entre les plaies. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps d'Harry et il retira aussitôt sa main.

« Ne t'arrête pas….. » Souffla doucement Harry. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermer et la tête pencher légèrement vers l'arrière. Draco eut la soudaine envie d'embrasser et de lécher ce cou délectable, mais un regard vers les blessures encore saignantes d'Harry le firent revenir sur terre.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Harry. » Lui répondit Draco d'une voix sombre. « Je ne pourrai jamais m'occuper de tout cela. Il te faut un médecin. » Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry.

« Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Mon ami à des connaissances en médecine. » Lui dit Harry d'une voix rassurante. « Une fois rendu là-bas tout ira mieux. » Continua-t-il avec un sourire.

'_J'espère seulement qu'on va se rendre'_ Pensa-t-il un peu inquiet.

**------------------------plus loin dans la forêt----------------**

Seamus était étendu confortablement sur le divan du maître de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils étaient arriver à la petite maison où habitaient Sirius et son maître, un autre homme assez jeune leur avait ouvert la porte et il s'était tout de suite mis au travail sur Lucius.

Seamus était resté à l'arrière pendant que les deux hommes essayaient de sauver Lucius et après une heure, Sirius était venu le voir pour lui dire que son oncle s'en sortirait. Il se souvient encore de l'immense soulagement qui l'avait envahit à ce moment. La flèche que Lucius avait reçue dans le dos n'avait rien touché de vital, mais le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête l'avait fait tomber dans le coma et après 2 jours il n'était toujours pas réveiller.

Seamus avait raconté aux deux hommes ce qui s'était passer dans la forêt et ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour les aider à retourner au château dès que Lucius irait mieux.

« Est-ce que ça va Seamus? » Demanda le maître de Sirius d'une voix douce.

C'est ce que Seamus aimait le plus de cet homme. Il parlait toujours d'une voix douce et réconfortante. Il aimait aussi Sirius qui trouvait toujours un moyen de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ces deux là avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps parce qu'ils avaient l'air de se comprendre sans se parler et malgré le titre d'esclave de Sirius, son maître avait l'air de le considéré comme un égal.

« Oui monsieur ça va. » Répondit Seamus avec un léger sourire. « Je m'inquiète juste pour mon oncle et mon cousin….. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas! Ton oncle va s'en remettre et je suis sure que vous allez retrouver ce Draco bientôt. » Lui dit l'homme d'une voix rassurante. « Et je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de m'appeler Remus. »

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon un autre chapitre de fait! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec le baiser et tout ça! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai ces derniers temps je me suis surtout consacré à la suite de mon autre fic dans la suite est presque terminer! Alors tout les fans de « au milieu de la nuit » vous serez bientôt content de voir la suite poster Je passe maintenant aux remerciement!

**Tinkerbell Snape** : J'aime ton nom :p je ne sais pas si il fait référence à la fée clochette dans peter pan, mais si oui je tiens a préciser que j'adore cette histoire lol, mais bon… Moi aussi je trouve toujours les chapitres de tout le monde trop court lorsque j'aime l'histoire, mais désolé… je ne peux pas vraiment les faire plus long et surtout que je poste déjà 2 chapitre à la fois lol mais bon j'espère que tu as aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**crystal d'avalon : **lol désolé, mais c'était necessaire! Si Harry ne s'était jamais fait torturer Draco n'aurait eu aucune raison de le tripoter comme il l'a fait et il n'y aurais donc pas eu de baiser C'est la triste réalité lol mais bon c'est triste à dire, mais leur malheur ne fait que commencer… je suis un peu sadique comme auteure lol, mais je les adore mes ptits harry et draco alors ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Paradise of the Readers : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**lisou52 : **J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Snape Black Rose : **lol désolé, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire des chapitres plus long que ceux là! Surtout que j'en poste déjà deux en même temps! J'ai bien peur que tu devras t'en contente merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**miss Felton/Malfoy : **moi non plus, mais c'était necessaire! Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de baiser puisque notre petit Draco n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'occuper de lui de cette façon mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour l'instant… ça risque d'être pire plus tard lol! J'adore les mettre dans des situations douloureuse je dois l'avouer! Mais je les adore quand même mes ptits chéris! Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**lily's flower : **Et oui notre petit Harry et parti avec Draco! Sinon ma « super » fic n'aurait plus vraiment eu de sens, mais bon! Il n'est peut-être pas vraiment mieux loin des Dursley finalement… tu verras cela dans le prochain chapitre lol j'adore les torturer, mais je les adore alors tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiété pour eux, jamais je ne leur ferait quelque chose d'irréparable merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!

**C'est tout alors je remercie encore tout le monde qui a reviewer! Jvous adore À la prochaine!**

**_Kimmy –xxx-_**


	7. Une nuit à la belle étoile

**Disclamer :** Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning :** Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Summary **: Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 13 : Une nuit à la belle étoile**

Après avoir terminer de nettoyer toutes les blessures visibles d'Harry, ils se remirent en route. Ça faisait maintenant près de 3 heures qu'ils marchaient et ils étaient maintenant tellement enfoncer dans la forêt que les lueurs de la lune ne pénétraient pas les branches épaisses des arbres qui les entouraient.

Draco avait passé son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, en évitant les blessures, pour l'aider à marcher et s'arrêtait assez souvent pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

'_On ira pas loin ce soir._' Pensa Draco sombrement en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

Ils entendaient souvent des bruits autour d'eux et cela commençait à inquiéter Draco. Il espérait seulement que l'ami d'Harry n'habitait pas trop loin, s'il existait vraiment bien sur.

Draco n'était pas stupide et il avait bien remarqué qu'Harry allait toujours tout droit et ne semblait même pas remarquer par où il passait. Alors soit cette personne habitait en ligne droite de chez les Dudley, ce qui l'étonnerait vraiment, ou soit qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient.

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir quitté les Dursley. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient horribles, mais entre se faire dévorer vivant par les loups et de faire le ménage pour les Dursley, il préférait de loin le ménage! Pas de beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça.

Mais il était trop tard maintenant, s'ils y retournaient maintenant ils les pendraient sûrement ou quelque chose du genre.

Le jeune prince laissa échapper un léger soupir de découragement, auquel Harry réagit aussitôt.

« Tu es fatigué? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Draco lui adressa un léger sourire tout en continuant à avancé.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix remplie de douceur. « Mais toi est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'arrête? On pourrait manger un petit quelque chose. »

« Oui manger c'est une bonne idée. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire que Draco ne put s'empêcher de capturer avec ses propres lèvres.

Harry fut surpris mais ravie de son audace et une fois le baiser terminer, il le dit à Draco.

« Oh ne t'attends pas à ce que je te sois toujours soumis Harry! » Répondit Draco gentiment. « N'oublie pas que je suis un prince et les princes ne se soumettent pas! »

« Il y à une exception à tout! » Répondit Harry d'un ton rieur.

Draco ne fit que secouer la tête affectueusement. Ce côté joueur d'Harry était adorable.

Harry s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser doucement par terre pendant que Draco rouvrait une nouvelle fois leur sac de nourriture. Il en sortit un bout de pain qu'il tendit à Harry et se prit une pomme pour lui. Il alla ensuite rejoindre le brunet sous l'arbre.

Draco savait qu'ils ne marcheraient pas plus ce soir et il savait aussi qu'il serait plus prudent de dormir dans un arbre, mais Harry ne serait jamais capable de monter dans sa condition alors il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se rapprocher d'Harry, une fois sa pomme terminer et de l'entourer tendrement de ses bras pour le garder au chaud.

Harry déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et laissa échapper un soupir de confort. Malgré toutes ses blessures, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du blond, comme si rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il y resterait.

Il enfouit son visage contre le cou de Draco et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de relaxer complètement et de fermer les yeux en toute confiance.

« Tu veilles sur moi pas vrai Draco? » Murmura doucement Harry même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

Draco était ému par cette confiance qu'Harry semblait lui accorder si facilement. Il fut envahit soudain par une envie folle protéger ce jeune homme à qui on avait arraché sa jeunesse et son innocence, de le protéger contre tous ceux qui oseraient vouloir lui faire du mal et même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il était en train de tomber en amour avec ce même jeune homme.

« Toujours, Harry. » Murmura-t-il en retour en déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe d'Harry. « Toujours. »

Il sentit le sourire d'Harry se former sur son cou et resserra doucement son étreinte sur celui-ci pour ne pas le blesser. Il sentit aussi la respiration d'Harry devenir profonde et régulière indiquant qu'il était tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Draco se laissa ensuite lui-même succomber au sommeil avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

**--------------Dans la maison de Remus et Sirius--------**

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la forêt Sirius. » Murmura Remus à un Sirius à demi-endormi à ses cotés. « Je le sens. »

« Tu sens toujours ses choses là au mauvais moment Remi. » Murmura d'une façon presque incohérente Sirius qui essayait de dormir.

« Il n'y a pas de mauvais moment pour ça Sirius! » Dit Remus en secouant son compagnon doucement mais fortement. « C'est bientôt la pleine lune! Les loups sont enrager en cette période du mois et tu le sais bien! »

Sirius lança un grognement à Remus assis à côté de lui.

« Oh et ne me fais pas ce grognement stupide Sirius Black! Sa ne marche plus depuis longtemps et tu le sais! » Répondit Remus affectueusement à son esclave et ami.

« Mais Remi! Sa ne peut pas attendre à demain? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix gémissante.

« Non sa ne peut pas attendre à demain. » lui répondit Remus en le poussant en bas du lit. « Maintenant tu vas prendre Snifle avec toi et me ramener ces gens comme un bon garçon. » Continua Remus comme s'il parlait à un enfant pendant que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel. « Et si tu es un bon garçon, tu auras peut-être une surprise. » Cette phrase capta toute l'attention de Sirius qui sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et appela son chien.

Une fois qu'il fut près, il lança un large sourire à Remus et s'en alla avec Snifle.

« Quelle idiot….. » Murmura affectueusement Remus à lui-même.

**---------------ailleurs dans la forêt.-------------**

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il dormait lorsque Draco fut réveiller par un bruit étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien.

'_Ça doit être une branche ou un truc du genre'_ Pensa-t-il.

Harry était encore profondément endormi sur son épaule avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

'_Il est adorable'_ Pensa Draco en souriant.

Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de nouveau. Il se tourna tout de suite en direction du son, mais ne perçu rien d'autre que des troncs d'arbres immobiles et des buissons.

Cette fois pourtant il avait reconnu le bruit comme étant un grognement. Sans faire de mouvement brusque, il glissa sa main vers le sac contenant leurs provisions et en retira un petit couteau à beurre.

'_Ouais c'est pas avec sa que je vais sauver le monde, mais sa peut toujours servir_.' Pensa Draco en regardant presque avec dégoût le misérable couteau qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Il entendit de nouveau le grognement, mais cette fois il était plus proche et on aurait dit qu'il y en avait deux en même temps.

Draco secoua doucement Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille « réveille-toi Harry. Aller réveille-toi. »

Harry gémit doucement et se tourna dans l'autre direction pour continuer à dormir.

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent à ce geste.

'_Non mais pour qui il se prend lui!_' Pensa-t-il furieusement '_Personne n'ignore un Malfoy!'_

Il secoua de nouveau Harry avec plus de rudesse, ce qui réveilla enfin notre dormeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend! » Demanda Harry fâcher d'avoir été réveiller si rudement de son doux sommeil.

Puis Draco vit ses yeux s'agrandirent et se fixer sur quelque chose à l'arrière de lui.

Couteau toujours en main Draco se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Une énorme bête aux yeux rouges et à la gueule dégoulinante de salive presque blanche se tenait devant eux. Elle montrait des dents mortellement pointues et le petit couteau que Draco tenait dans sa main paressait bien inutile à présent.

La créature restait planté devant eux à les observait de ses yeux maléfiques.

'_Peut-être qu'elle ne fera rien'_ Pensa Draco en ayant du mal à se croire lui-même.

Il sentit la main d'Harry lui agripper le bras. Draco tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il était encore assis par terre et il sentait sa main trembler légèrement.

Harry était encore blessé, ils ne pourraient donc pas se sauver en courant.

'_De toute façon'_ Pensa Draco en regardant les longues et fortes jambes griffés de l'animal. '_C'est pas comme si on serait aller loin'_

Il remarqua ensuite que le regard de l'animal était fixer sur Harry. Draco pouvait lire la faim dans ce regard et ne l'apprécia pas du tout.

En ce rappelant la promesse qu'il s'était faite de toujours veillé sur Harry, il prit une grande respiration et se plaça directement devant lui.

La bête se mit à grogner et plus de bave s'écoula de sa gueule. Draco serra très fort son couteau et regarda la créature droit dans les yeux. Il la défiait et il savait que sa rendrait cette chose en colère.

Harry avait compris ce que Draco allait faire au dernier moment. Il allait attirer ce monstre le plus loin possible de lui en mettant sa propre vie en danger. Sa aurait pu être un bon plan si sa n'avait pas été de la deuxième créature qui venait d'arriver.

Draco savait à présent qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux mais il ne se rendrait pas si facilement. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et le couteau lui glissait presque de la main tellement elle était moite, mais il le serra très fort et se jeta de toute ses forces sur la première bête, essayant de la plaquer à terre.

Il entendait vaguement Harry crié son nom en arrière, mais il se concentrait de toutes ses forces à crever les yeux de cette chose. Il réussit à l'enfoncer dans un des yeux de la créature, l'animal se remit vite de ce cou et il sentit des crocs pointus s'enfoncer dans son épaule et il lâcha un cri de douleur. La douleur était trop forte et il échappa le couteau plein de sang par terre. Il sentit les griffes de l'autre animal s'enfoncer dans son dos pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de frapper de ses poings celui qui lui dévorait l'épaule.

Harry regardait stupéfait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux horrifiés. Les bêtes semblaient l'avoir oublier au profit de Draco. Il voulait l'aider, mais il était blesser et n'avait aucune arme. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua le petit couteau par terre. Il le ramassa et se jeta contre la bête qui dégustait l'épaule de son compagnon. Il frappa plusieurs fois la créature à la tête et finalement le couteau transperça la peau épaisse de l'animal qui avait lâché Draco pour essayer de se défendre. La bête s'effondra par terre et Harry se précipita tout de suite au coté de Draco qui essayait de se défendre de l'autre bête avec une pierre qu'il avait du trouver par terre. Il faiblissait et Harry s'en rendait compte. Sans perdre de temps il poussa la créature de sur Draco et essaya de la tuer de la même façon que l'autre, mais en la poussant Harry échappa le couteau et Draco était trop faible pour l'aider maintenant.

Il vit les crocs acérés de ce monstre se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête, il sentit son haleine putride sur son visage et ferma les yeux au dernier moment.

(note de l'auteur : J'ai failli arrêter ici juste pour vous faire mijoter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, mais je me suis dit que c'était trop cruel!)

Soudainement il entendit un gros POW, mais n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux. Il sentit de nouveau le souffle de la bête sur son visage, mais au lieu de la sensation de douleur qu'il attendait, il sentit une langue chaude et gluante lui léché le visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillit par le visage souriant d'un gros chien noir. Confus un instant il regarda autour de lui. Il vit les deux bête étendu par terre, l'une respirait encore mais l'autre était définitivement morte. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son sauveur.

« Sirius! » S'écria-t-il, jamais il n'avait été aussi content de voir quelqu'un.

« Lui-même en personne! » Répondit-il de son éternel air joyeux. « Comment tu te sens le jeune? »

« J'ai déjà été mieux. » Répondit-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

Soudainement il se souvint de Draco. Il le chercha rapidement du regard et le trouva toujours coucher par terre, d'une pâleur effrayante et les yeux fermer. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et repartir à toute vitesse. Il se précipita à ses coté et s'agenouilla.

« Dr…..Draco? » Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il était mort. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer et sentit à peine la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule. « Draco! Ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie! » Demanda-t-il cette fois plus fort et sur le bord de l'hystérie.

« Har…..Harry? » Demanda la voix faible de Draco « C'est toi? »

Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait et eut un petit rire nerveux. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Draco, oubliant la présence de Sirius qui regardait tout cela avec étonnement.

'_J'ai bien entendu Draco?_' Pensa Sirius étonné '_Remus va trouver sa trop drôle lorsqu'il va l'apprendre!' _

« Hum! Hum! » Fit Sirius, puis recommença plus fort en les voyants continués. « Je déteste interrompre, mais on devrait vraiment y aller avant que d'autres loups se ramènent ou que celui ci se réveille. Un coup de pierre sa assomme! Mais pas pour longtemps! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et se fixèrent intensément dans les yeux. Harry aida Draco à se lever sans que leurs regards ne se quitte et une fois debout le serra fortement dans ses bras en évitant soigneusement son épaule.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco d'une voix remplie d'émotion. Il ne savait comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en pensant que Draco était mort, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait jamais le revivre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il serrait Draco contre lui si désespérément.

Draco comprenait ce que vivait Harry et s'empressa de le rassurer. « Shhh….. Sa va Harry, je vais bien….. C'est fini maintenant tout va bien. » Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et Harry desserra son étreinte.

Sirius qui regardait le loup encore vivant avec beaucoup d'attention, les entraîna en vitesse loin de cet endroit avec Snifle sur les talons.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entraidaient à marcher et Sirius les aida.

« Ne vous inquiétez plus! » Leur dit gentiment Sirius. « On arrive bientôt et prince Draco vous serez ravi de voir que vous n'êtes pas la seule royauté qu'on reçoit ce soir! » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Draco.

Le blond tourna vite son attention vers lui. « Qui d'autre? » Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire. « Votre père et votre cousin! »

À suivre…..

**Note de l'auteure : **Désolé mes chéris! Juste un chapitre ce soir! J'ai quelques petits trucs à rajouter dans le prochain alors vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même si il est… comment dirais-je… sanglant! Lol mais bon ne vous inquiétez plus il n'y aura pas d'autres créatures étranges avant un bon bout de temps! Seulement notre super Lucius qui risque de ne pas trop être de bon humeur en voyant avec qui son précieux fils revient à la maison lol :D je passe maintenant aux remerciements!

**Crystal d'avalon : **loll et oui ils se sont enfin embrasser! J'adore les faire faire sa alors sa risque d'arriver souvent dans le futur :D j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Onarluca : **Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Lisou52 : **J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Klisca : **lol comme tu as pu le constater Sirius et Remus ne sont pas exactement des maitres et esclave! C'est juste un petit extra si on veut :-p mais bon! Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chap et j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Snape Black Rose : **lol tant mieux si tu penses comme ça parce que celui ci est plus court que les autres puisqu'il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre dedans! J'espère que tu as aimé quand même et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Léa Cerise : **lol tant mieux si tu aimes autant! J'essaie de garder le suspens en effet! Alors j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Tchaye : **Contente que tu aimes autant! J'espère que tu as adorer ce chapitre aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Tinkerbell Snape : **Moi aussi j'ai vraiment aimé le dernier Peter Pan! Je le trouve trop mignon et je trouve Wendy vraiment stupide de ne pas être rester avec lui lol! Mais bon… je l'aime quand même J'avais même commencer à écrire une fic baser là dessus mais bon… on sait comment je suis avec mes fics! Elles restent pas mal toute bloquer à quelque part pendant un long moment lol! Mais bon merci d'avoir reviewer!

**C'est tout pour l'instant! Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez penser et merci encore une fois a vous tous! J'vous adore**

**Kimmy**

**-xxx-**


	8. Des retrouvailles et le réveil de Lucius

**Disclamer** : Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning **: Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Summary** : Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 14 : Des retrouvailles et des larmes**

Draco ne tenait plus en plus depuis que Sirius lui avait dit que son père et son cousin étaient chez lui. Il avait tellement hâte de les revoir qu'il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Sirius d'avancer plus vite ce qui ne faisait que sourire Sirius encore plus.

Harry essayait de les suivre tant bien que mal, il était épuiser aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque Draco aurait retrouvé sa famille. Est-ce qu'il oublierait tout ce qui s'était passer entre eux? Ou bien est-ce que tout continuerait comme avant?

Il sentit bientôt un fort mal de tête prendre place. Il regarda Draco qui sautait presque sur place tellement il était énerver et sentit malgré lui un sourire se former sur son visage. Draco était trop mignon en faisant ses enfantillages.

Dès que Draco aperçut la petite maison devant eux, il partit en courant vers la porte et s'arrêta. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir son père et de lui parler de nouveau, mais il se sentait tout à coup presque gêner d'entrer dans cette maison. Franchement il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il se demandait aussi comment son père et son cousin avaient bien pu faire pour aboutir dans un coin perdu comme celui-ci.

Sirius arriva bientôt à ces coté suivit de près par Harry et Sniffle. Il ouvrit la porte, lança un de ses grands sourires à Draco et entra avec son chien.

Draco resta planter là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était parti du château que depuis quelques jours, mais cette vie lui paraissait déjà si loin. Il était nerveux, très nerveux. Il ne se souvenait plus comment agir avec son père ou avec son cousin même. C'était seulement à cause du stress et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur la sienne et leva les yeux vers ceux d'Harry. Il se sentit aussitôt plus calme.

« Est-ce que sa va? » Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Draco lui fit un léger sourire. « Je vais mieux maintenant. J'ai juste eu une petite crise de panique. » Il était content qu'Harry soit ici avec lui.

Harry répondit à son sourire et entra à son tour dans la maison.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à être accueilli par les yeux rieurs de son cousin et le regard bienveillant de son père, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Harry, Sirius et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas dans la pièce.

Draco regarda autour de lui pendant que l'homme conversait avec Sirius et trouva que l'endroit était peut-être bien petit, mais très chaleureux. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée en pierre et Harry s'était assis devant avec un air penseur dans les yeux. Le reflet du feu dansait sur ses cheveux et sa peau et Draco eut du mal à détacher les yeux de cette vision si magnifique.

« Draco? » Demanda l'homme qui s'était présenter comme Sirius. « Je te présente mon maître Remus. »

Draco serra la main de Remus et lui demanda tout de suite après, « Où sont mon père et mon cousin? »

Remus lui fit un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan sur lequel Harry était déjà assis. Draco sentit la chaleur du feu l'envelopper lorsqu'il le fit et se sentit immédiatement conforter par elle.

« Seamus est endormi dans une des chambres du haut et ton père….. » Dit Remus en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Mon père? » Demanda Draco. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était arriver et inconsciemment il prit la main d'Harry à coté de lui et la serra.

Harry fixait le feu tout en écoutant attentivement la conversation qui avait lieu et lorsqu'il sentit la main de Draco lui demander du confort, il ne refusa pas et la serra aussi.

« Ton père est dans une sorte de….. Coma. » Continua Remus avec précaution et dit la suite plus rapidement en voyant la réaction de Draco se former. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre! Il a juste eu un mauvais coup à la tête. »

« Vous êtes sure? » Demanda Draco d'une petite voix. Il serrait maintenant la main d'Harry très fort.

Remus lui fit un sourire réconfortant. « Oui j'en suis sure. »

Draco sentit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme et fut très vite réconforter par ces paroles. Il relâcha un peu sa poigne sur la main d'Harry et se tourna pour lui faire un large sourire.

Mais avant même qu'Harry puisse dire quoique se soit un bruit rapide dans les escaliers attira leurs attentions. Il sentit la main de Draco se resserrer un moment puis le lâcher complètement. Il vit Draco bondir littéralement du divan pour se précipiter vers le jeune homme blond qui venait d'apparaître au bas de l'escalier.

« Seamus! » Cria Draco en lançant ses bras autour du jeune blond.

« Draco! » Cria à son tour le dénommé Seamus en entourant de ses bras l'autre blond. « Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs! Mais où est-ce que t'étais passer? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Répondit Draco en lâchant le jeune homme. Il avait terriblement mal à l'épaule et avec toutes ses émotions il l'avait presque oublié.

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à l'épaule? » Demanda Seamus avec un regard horrifier en voyant la blessure.

Harry regardait la scène avec une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux. Non seulement Draco l'avait complètement oublier en voyant cet homme, mais en plus personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de cette façon pour lui. Avant Draco du moins.

Il se leva pour rejoindre Remus et Sirius dans la salle à manger. Il valait mieux laissé ces deux là seuls.

'_Ils ont beaucoup de chose à se dire après tout'_ Pensa-t-il avec dédain. '_Ce que je peux être stupide….. Je devrais être content pour lui au lieu de jouer au petit ami jaloux'_

Mais même avec cette pensée, il sentit quand même un léger pincement au cœur en voyant que Draco ne remarqua même pas qu'il quittait la pièce.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la petite salle à manger, il fut pour le moins dire surpris. Remus était assis sur les genoux de Sirius et leurs bouches étaient très occuper pour le moment. Remus se leva rapidement et failli tomber par terre en voyant Harry dans le cadre de porte. Sirius se mit à rire en voyant la teinte rosé qu'avait pris les joues de son amoureux.

Harry, lui, les fixaient avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours eut des doutes sur la relation entre Sirius et Remus et les voilà confirmer.

« Hum….. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry….. » Essaya de dire Remus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rem! » L'interrompit Sirius qui avait arrêté de rire. « Harry à le même genre de relation avec notre jeune prince dans le salon. » Continua-t-il et se fut le tour d'Harry de rougir en se rappelant comment son parrain l'avait appris.

« Vraiment? » S'exclama Remus étonner. « Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part….. »

« D'un prince et d'un esclave, oui je sais! » Rétorqua Harry ave frustration. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas sa ne dureras pas longtemps. » Continua-t-il en s'assoyant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu à quel point Harry avait l'air de tenir au prince et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il dirait une telle chose. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Harry? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira et but une gorger du thé que Remus venait de lui donner. « Et bien pour commencer, il est un prince et moi un esclave et même si sa n'avait pas d'importance dans cette forêt….. Maintenant on est dans le vrai monde et il n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant qu'il à retrouver sa famille. Il à déjà commencer à m'oublier….. » Fini-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il paraissait au bord des larmes et Sirius s'empressa de mettre un bras autour de son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Ne dis pas cela Harry. » Dit Sirius d'une voix plein de conviction. « Je ne connais pas vraiment ce Draco, mais il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien et il ne t'oubliera pas aussi facilement. Et je peux te dire que sa n'a pas d'importance que tu sois un esclave et lui un prince! Regarde moi et Remus!» Continua-t-il en souriant.

Harry renifla un peu avant de répondre, « Ce n'est pas pareille Sirius. Regarder ou vous vivez Remus et toi! C'est sure que sa n'a pas d'importance, vous êtes au beau milieu de nulle part! » Dit-il presque avec colère. « Et ne viens pas me dire qu'il ne m'oublie pas parce qu'il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarquer à quel point j'ai cessé d'exister pour lui dès le moment que cet imbécile de blondinet est entré dans la pièce. » Il criait presque maintenant et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sirius le regarda un moment avec inquiétude avant de répondre d'une voix très calme, « Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? »

Harry baissa la tête avant de répondre, « oui….. Je l'aime….. » C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute et il fut étonné du soulagement qui l'envahit à l'avoir fait. « Je l'aime tellement que sa me fait mal. Il est devenu tout mon univers en à peine trois jours….. et sa fait mal de savoir que moi je ne suis pas le sien. »

Sirius l'enveloppa au complet dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer autant qu'il le voulait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Remus les avait laissés seul.

'_il est sûrement en train de finir la potion pour les guérir_.' Pensa Sirius en frottant doucement le dos d'Harry en essayant de le réconforter sans lui faire mal.

'_Pourquoi est-ce que sa doit toujours faire mal lorsqu'on tombe en amour ?'_ Pensa-t-il.

--------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Draco était en train de raconter à Seamus tout ce qui lui était arriver. En laissant de coté quelques petits détails sur sa relation avec Harry bien sûr! Il ne savait pas comment Seamus réagirait en apprenant à quel point Harry et lui était proche.

Après que Draco eut terminé son histoire, Seamus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment est-ce que son cousin qui avait été élevé dans un château, à l'écart de toute source de danger ou autre avait bien put réussir à survivre à tout cela.

« Et tu as fait tout cela tout seul? » Demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux.

« Non je n'étais pas tout seul! Harry était là aussi. » Répondit-il d'une manière qui disait qu'il croyait son cousin un peu fou de penser ça.

« Alors ce Harry doit être quelqu'un de super….. » Lui dit Seamus avec un petit sourire qui disait qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Pour avoir réussit à te faire faire du ménage! » Et il partit à rire pendant que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Son cousin ne changerait définitivement jamais.

« Non, mais sérieusement….. » Continua-t-il après avoir cessé de rire. « Il faudrait vraiment que tu me le présentes un de ces jours. »

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Harry….. enfin avant qu'il parte.

'_Tien je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était parti._' Pensa Draco et il se sentit immédiatement coupable. Dès qu'il avait vu son cousin au bas de l'escalier il avait été tellement content qu'il en avait presque oublier Harry. _'J'espère qu'il n'est pas fâcher contre moi.'_

À suivre…..

**Chapitre 15 : Le réveil de Lucius**

Draco vit Remus sortir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers lui. Il devait sûrement savoir où était Harry. Seamus le suivait de près.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry? » Demanda Draco. Il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant le visage inquiet de Remus se tourner vers lui. « Il ne lui est rien arriver j'espère? » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

« Non, il va bien….. » Répondit Remus en jetant un regard vers la porte de la cuisine. En voyant Draco se diriger vers la porte il l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. « Je ne crois pas que tu devrais entrer la-dedans. » Continua Remus en regardant alternativement Draco et Seamus.

« Pourquoi pas? » Demanda Draco qui commençait à perdre patience avec cet homme. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait après tout. « Écoutez je vous suis très reconnaissant de nous avoir accueillis ici, mais personne ne va m'empêcher de voir Harry si j'en ai envi c'est clair! »

Remus l'observa attentivement pendant un moment, puis retira sa main de sur le bras de Draco. « Très bien, mais je te conseil d'y aller seul. »

Draco jeta un regard vers Seamus qui le regardait avec un air pensif. Sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de dire quoi que se soit, son cousin lui fit un sourire et retourna s'asseoir auprès du feu. Remus alla le rejoindre, le laissant seul avec une soudaine nervosité qui montait en lui.

Il s'approcha de la porte, porta la main sur la poigner et figea. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. S'il n'était rien arriver à Harry, alors pourquoi est-ce que Remus en avait fait tout une histoire? Finalement, il se dit qu'il ne le saurait jamais s'il restait planter là à ne rien faire alors, il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

Il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Harry était en train de pleurer dans les bras de Sirius qui essayait de le réconforter avec des gestes assez maladroits d'ailleurs. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué son entrer et Draco eut presque le cœur brisé en voyant son amour si triste. Il s'approcha lentement et Sirius le remarqua enfin, mais Harry était toujours inconscient de sa présence.

Sirius lui envoya un regard glacial et Draco comprit que c'était probablement sa faute si Harry était dans cette situation. Aussitôt il sentit les remords lui serré le cœur pour avoir causer de la peine à la seule personne qui comptait par-dessus tout pour lui. Il voulait effacer toutes les larmes qui coulaient sur les douces joues d'Harry et lui redonner son sourire si magnifique.

« Harry? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry cessa complètement de bouger en entendant cette voix. Puis lentement il sortit de l'étreinte de Sirius pour ce tourner vers son prince. Il baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher ses larmes, mais il sentit une main se poser délicatement sous son menton et la relever. Son regard rencontra les yeux presque argentés de Draco.

« Tu n'as pas à cacher tes larmes Harry. » Murmura Draco.

Harry essaya de détourné son visage, mais Draco le tenait fermement en place alors il ferma ses yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder ses yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il les rouvrit pourtant aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de Draco sur sa joue. Il embrassait ses larmes pour les faire disparaître.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? » Demanda Harry d'une voix presque désespéré. « Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta famille. »

Draco s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry pensait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son père et son cousin! C'était tellement stupide comme raisonnement et tellement….. Adorable! Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à faire en ce moment et il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'Harry le poussa loin de lui et essaya de s'en aller.

Draco le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'Harry se débattait. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à le tenir malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à peu près de la même grandeur.

« Arrête Harry tu ne comprends pas! » Dit-il en retenant Harry qui se débattait toujours. « Sa ne change rien entre nous que j'aie retrouvé ma famille! »

Harry se calma un peu dans ses bras, mais refusait encore de lui faire face.

« Tu as complètement oublié que j'existais dès que ce type est entré dans la pièce. » Dit Harry d'une voix à peine audible. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et était maintenant immobile dans les bras du blond qui le tenait par l'arrière. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Draco sur son cou et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser.

Draco dut se retenir pour ne pas laissé sortir un léger rire à cette remarque. Harry était trop mignon lorsqu'il était jaloux.

« J'ai été vraiment stupide. » Dit-il toujours en murmurant. « J'étais juste tellement content de le revoir que je n'ai pas pu résister, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié Harry je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi » Il déposa un léger baiser à l'arrière du cou du jeune homme.

Tout de suite Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé que Draco l'oublierait et encore plus stupide d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait. Il se retourna dans les bras de Draco et lui fit face. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde avant qu'Harry n'arrête.

« C'est moi qui ai été stupide. » Murmura-t-il en enfouant son visage dans le cou de Draco. « Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. » Il commença à déposé plein de petit baiser sur le cou de Draco qui sentit sa respiration s'accéléré à ce contact. Juste au moment où sa devenait encore plus intense, la porte s'ouvrit pour laissé entrer Seamus et Sirius qui avaient laissé les deux seuls plus tôt.

Harry fut surpris de voir que même à l'entrer de Seamus, Draco ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il avait encore ses bras autour de lui et regardait son cousin avec une expression qui disait qu'il était mieux d'approuver.

Seamus se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux lorsqu'il avait vu Draco s'inquiéter tellement au sujet de ce Harry alors il ne fut pas surpris de les voir ensemble dans la cuisine. Il ne fit que sourire au regard que lui portait son cousin qui semblait visiblement soulagé de son accord.

« Buvez ça. » Dit simplement Sirius en leur tendant deux tasses remplis d'un liquide étrange. Il n'était nullement surpris de les voir dans cette situation.

Les deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Draco en prenant sa tasse et en faisant une moue de dégoût en sentant l'odeur. « eurk! Il n'est pas question que je boive ce truc puant! » S'exclama-t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres à la réaction de son amoureux. Le brunet savait déjà ce que c'était et malgré l'odeur révoltante il but le tout en un seul coup. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux en sentant toutes les blessures qu'il avait disparaître. Il sentit les yeux de Draco sur lui pendant toute l'expérience.

« C'est une potion pour te guérir alors je te conseille de la prendre avant que ton épaule s'infecte. » Lui dit Sirius d'un ton qui montrait qu'il n'était vraiment pas impressionner par cette histoire de prince.

Mais Draco fixait encore le front d'Harry étrangement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que celle-là n'est pas partie? » Demanda-t-il à Sirius en montrant la coupure en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils en y portant la main. Il pouvait sentir la forme de l'éclair du bout de ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Sirius après un moment. « Il faudrait que je demande à Remus. En attendant toi bois ta potion! » Ordonna-t-il à Draco.

Le blond le regarda d'une manière presque outrager que ce vulgaire esclave ose lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, mais un regard vers Harry lui fit retenir sa langue. Il se pinça le nez et but tout le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite. Une fois fini il grimaça tellement ce truc était mauvais, mais il fut soulager lorsque la douleur de son épaule disparut avec la morsure.

À ce moment Remus entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire.

« Lucius est réveillé. » Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Draco et sans même savoir ou se trouvait la chambre de son père, il saisit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna avec lui au deuxième étage pour fouiller toutes les chambres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bonne porte et vit son père étendu sur un lit, il lâcha la main d'Harry et alla serrer son père dans ses bras.

« Père! » Il avait presque crié tellement il était content de le revoir.

Lucius le serra aussi contre lui. Une chose étrange parce que lui et son fils n'étaient pas le genre de personne qui se donne des caresses. Il était tellement content de revoir son fils sain et sauf qu'il ne le lâcha pas pendant une bonne minute.

« Draco! Mais où est-ce que tu étais? » Demanda-t-il après l'avoir enfin relâcher.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais avant tout je veux te présenter quelqu'un! » Lui dit Draco avec un large sourire et fit signe à Harry d'approcher.

Harry s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Il était nerveux, très nerveux. C'est pas tous les jours après tout qu'on rencontre le roi et père de son amoureux. Il se sentait quand même honorer que Draco n'aie pas honte de le présenter à son père alors, prenant du courage de cette pensée, il vint se placer à coté de Draco et inclina légèrement la tête vers le roi. Il sentit ensuite une main se placer dans la sienne. Surpris, il regarda Draco curieusement, mais celui-ci ne lui fit qu'un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers son père.

« Père je vous présente Harry! » Dit-il fièrement. « C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie et ici en ce moment. » Il commença ensuite à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur petite chicane au palais. En laissant quelque partie entre lui et Harry inédite bien sur.

Lucius écoutait attentivement le récit, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les mains entrelacées de son fils et de cet esclave. Il examinait attentivement ce garçon et ne pouvait voir que des défauts en lui. Ces cheveux emmêler, ces ongles rongés, ces vêtements déchirer, tout à propos de ce garçon lui tapait sur les nerfs. En plus le fait que son fils semble avoir trouvé un certain intérêt en lui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il devrait définitivement avoir une petite discussion avec ce Harry.

Draco ne se rendit compte de rien, mais Harry pouvait sentir le regard désapprobateur du roi sur lui. Il était clair que Lucius ne l'aimait pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs n'aimait pas l'air hautain du roi. Toute sa vie il avait servi des gens comme lui et il savait que des personnes comme lui obtienne toujours ce qu'ils veulent. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sentit une légère panique l'envahir lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent et qu'il vit toute la haine qui s'y trouvait. Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas parler encore!

Draco venait de terminer son histoire et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« Ces gens vont payer Draco ne t'inquiète pas! » Lui dit Lucius. Bien qu'il ait examiné Harry pendant que Draco parlait, il n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de son histoire et il comptait bien prendre sa revenge contre Pettigrow et ces Dursley. Il se demandait pourtant qui avait bien put planifier tout cela. Pettigrow était trop stupide pour avoir pensé à cela alors il lui fallait seulement trouver qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir, mais il penserait à cela plus tard. Il avait des choses à régler avec cet esclave.

« Pourrais-tu nous laisser seul Harry et moi un instant? » Demanda Lucius en accentuant le Harry, mais Draco ne remarqua toujours rien. « J'aimerais le remercier moi-même d'avoir si bien pris soin de toi. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Draco était aveuglé par la joie d'avoir revu son père et leur fit tous les deux de grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

Harry fixait à présent le plancher. On lui avait appris très jeune qu'on ne devait pas regarder les personnes importantes dans les yeux à moins de l'être ordonné. C'était une offense suposément. Il entendit Lucius sortir de son lit et s'approcher. Il pouvait maintenant voir ses pieds à quelques pas de lui.

« Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Draco et toi. » Dit le roi avec une vois rempli de mépris. « Et je désapprouve énormément. Mon fils mérite le meilleur et pas un pauvre petit esclave sans aucune éducation quelconque! »

Harry gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne disait rien, mais il mourrait d'envie d'envoyer promener Lucius.

« Draco ne m'écoutera jamais si je lui disais de cesser cette chose qu'il ressent pour toi et de te laisser. » Il poussa Harry dans un mur et serra le menton d'Harry fortement pour le forçer à le regarder dans les yeux. « Alors écoute-moi bien mon petit. Tu ferais mieux de profiter de ces moments le plus possible parce que dès qu'on sera de retour au château tu disparaîtras de la vie de mon fils et il épousera une jolie princesse respectable et t'oubliera toi et ces stupides sentiments qu'il ressent! » Il lâcha le menton d'Harry et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. « C'est compris? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Harry serrait les poings pour se retenir de ne pas frapper cet homme qu'il détestait tant.

« C'est compris. » Répondit-il d'une voix méprisante. « Mais ne croyez pas pouvoir me faire disparaître aussi facilement. Ce sera à Draco et à lui seul de décider. » Continua-t-il sur le même ton et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Lucius fulminait. Comment un esclave osait lui parler sur ce ton ? Avant qu'il ne soit sorti de la pièce Lucius ajouta. « Rien de cette conversation ne doit quitter cette pièce. »

Harry ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un autre mot.

À suivre…..

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon voici la suite! Pas très joyeux mais bon le prochain chapitre devrait être moins démoralisant lol et ne vous inquiété pas c'est le seul chapitre vraiment où notre super harry va pleurer autant! Il ne va pas devenir un petit braillard pour autant! Bon je suis presser alors je passe tout de suite au remerciement!

**crystal d'avalon : **Comme tu as pu le voir c'est peut-être pas le moment le plus joyeux de l'histoire cette superbe réunion de famille lol mais bon au moins ils sont de nouveau en pleine forme! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Tinkerbell Snape : **hum… je pense qu'il manque un bout a ta reviews mais bon! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécier quand même et voilà tes deux chapitres préférés si jai bien compris lol! Merci davoir reviewer!

**onarluca : **merci d'avoir reviewer!

**lily's flower : **lol bien sure que Draco va bien! Il est juste un peu naif dans ce chapitre mais bon! On l'aime quand même notre petit draco Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Léa Cerise : **loll t'es drole toi mais bon bonne année et bonne santée à toi aussi j'imagine! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Vert Émeraude : **Aw et bien je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Snape Black Rose : **Contente que tu aimes toujours autant et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**tchaye : **lol contente que tu ais autant aimé! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Drudrue : **Et oui! Tu avais raison! Ce n'est pas les retrouvailles tant attendues que tout le monde voulait lol mais bon… j'espère que tu as aimé quand même! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Kalisca :** lol et voilà les super retrouvaille que tu voulais voire, désolé qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment joyeuse mais bon! J'espère que tu as aimé quand même! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Merci encore a tout le monde jvous adore!**

_**Kimmy**_

_**-xxx-**_


	9. Une nuit passioné et les choses changent

**Disclamer **: Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning** : Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmementceci est un **slash** ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Summary** : Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

_**Attention il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre alors si sa vous choque ne le lisez pas! Je vais vous indiquer en gras le début et la fin de ce passage si vous voulez le passer.**_

**__**

**__**

**Chapitre 16 : une soirée passionnée**

Dès que Draco eut quitté la chambre pour laisser Harry et son père discuté en paix, il fut immédiatement accosté par un enthousiaste Seamus qui l'attira dans une des chambres du corridor.

Dès que la porte fut refermer derrière eux, Seamus se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire peu rassurant sur le visage.

« Alors? » Demanda Seamus d'une voix impatiente.

« Alors quoi? » Répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Son cousin avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et Draco sentait que ce qu'il allait lui demander ne serait pas seulement des nouvelles de son père et le regard presque maniaque qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ne faisait qu'encourager le prince sur cette pensée.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et ce Harry? » Demanda Seamus d'une voix excité. « Je veux savoir tout les sordides détails! »

Draco soupira en secouant la tête, Seamus ne changerait jamais….. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Seam! » Même s'il savait que son cousin le ferait parler tôt ou tard, il adorait le faire patienter.

« Oh aller! Tu peux me le dire à moi! » Rétorqua Seamus avec sa lèvre inférieur légèrement avancer. « Je suis ton cousin préféré après tout! »

« Seam….. Tu es mon seul cousin! » Dit Draco en levant un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était nullement impressionner par les antiques de son cousin et meilleur ami.

« Raison de plus! Et en plus je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de m'en parler! » Continua Seamus en levant à son tour un sourcil.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'en effet, Draco mourrait d'envie de parler de sa relation avec Harry. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et d'avoir un avis extérieur au sien et il savait que son père ne lui dirait probablement jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'Harry alors pourquoi pas Seamus?

Il soupira et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit double qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Il fixait le plafond avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de particulièrement merveilleux.

Seamus vint s'assoire à côté de lui et après un moment d'avoir examiné le visage du prince, lui dit, « Tu dois vraiment l'aimé pour avoir une telle expression seulement en pensant à lui. »

Draco détourna enfin ses yeux argentés du plafond pour les tournés vers ceux du blond. Il avait toujours un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres lorsqu'il répondit. « Je crois que je suis amoureux Seam….. Quand je suis avec lui c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait à part nous deux et j'ai vraiment envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec lui. »

Seamus lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Pour être franc il était un peu jaloux de Draco. Pas parce qu'il aimait Harry lui-même puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler, mais bien parce qu'il aimerait avoir quelqu'un de spécial pour lui aussi. Chassant ses idées tristes de son esprit, il essaya de seulement être heureux pour son cousin et d'arrêter de faire le bébé.

« Je suis content pour toi Draco. » Puis il retrouva son grand sourire et ajouta. « Et les détails sordides maintenant? »

Draco se mit à rire et le frappa amicalement sur l'épaule, mais avant qu'il ait la chance de dire à son cousin de se mêler de ses affaires quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Seamus alla ouvrire la porte et Sirius suivit d'Harry entrèrent.

Draco s'assit en les voyant entrer et remarqua tout de suite l'expression sombre que portait Harry et qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Harry et Draco c'est ici que vous allez dormir. » Dit Sirius qui n'avait pas remarqué l'air triste d'Harry « Je ne crois pas que cela vous dérange de partager! » Finit-il avec un air taquin.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire forcé. « Ça va aller merci Sirius. Merci pour tout. »

Sirius répondit à son sourire et fit signe à Seamus de sortir avec lui. Ils quittèrent donc tous les deux la chambre.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco sur le lit et le blond commença tout de suite à lui tracer des cercles sur le dos de la main pour le réconforter. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. « Rien du tout, j'ai seulement un peu mal au ventre. » Mentit-il.

« Est-ce que c'est mon père? » Demanda Draco qui ne le crut pas.

« Mais non voyons. Ton père à été….. très gentils avec moi. » Répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait crédible.

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Sirius et Remus disent que dès que ton père ira mieux, nous pourrons partir. Ils connaissent un petit village pas trop loin où on va pouvoir se procurer des chevaux et on pourra vous ramener au château ensuite. » Continua Harry pour changer de sujet.

« Tu vas venir avec nous n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Draco.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Harry réponde finalement, « Si c'est ce que tu veux….. »

« Mais bien sur que c'est ce que je veux! » Il ajouta ensuite presque timidement, « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois loin de moi Harry….. »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et il vit toute la sincérité qui s'y trouvait et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le prince à ce moment.

**_(Attention c'est ici que commence la scène assez oser, alors ne liser pas si cela peut vous offenser!)_**

Il sentit les mains de Draco venir se loger dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il caressait doucement les lèvres du blond. Il sentit bientôt une langue venir le supplier d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour pouvoir avoir accès à la chaude caverne qu'était sa bouche et il le fit immédiatement.

Les deux gémirent en même temps lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent enfin créant une sorte d'électricité entre les deux.

Harry avait maintenant passé ses mains sous le chandail de Draco et commençait à explorer la douce peau du bas de son dos. Lorsque le manque d'air les forcèrent à se séparer Draco attaqua la peau de son cou avec ses lèvres et sa langue, le faisant gémir et supplier pour plus.

Le jeune blond le poussa doucement par en-arrière pour le faire s'étendre sur le lit et grimpa sur lui sans jamais cessé son assaut sur le cou maintenant marqué d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Harry contre sa cuisse et y descendit une de ses mains pour la caresser doucement, provocant un grognement délicieux de la part d'Harry.

Au moment où il sentit la main de Draco sur son sexe, Harry sorti de la transe dans laquelle il était tomber et se mit lui aussi en action. Il arracha littéralement le chandail de Draco et le jeta au loin. Il renversa ensuite le blond sur son dos et grimpa à son tour sur lui. Il explora de ses mains le torse magnifique, tout en embrassant profondément le prince qui lui caressait les cheveux. Harry se redressa un peu pour enlever son propre chandail et le contact de leur peau ensemble provoqua un lourd gémissement de s'échapper de la douce bouche de Draco.

« Oh….. Draco….. N'arrête pas! » Murmura Harry d'une voix tellement sensuelle que Draco faillit venir seulement en l'entendant.

Leurs sexes durs venaient de se rencontré à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons et Draco voulut immédiatement se débarrasser de cette dernière barrière.

Il retourna Harry sur le dos et commença à déposé des baisers mouiller sur le cou d'Harry, puis son torse si bien formé et en allant plus bas toujours plus bas. Il traça de sa langue la piste de poils qui disparaissait sous le début du pantalon d'Harry et le brunet frissonnait de plaisir. Draco leva les yeux vers ceux de son amoureux pour lui demander la permission d'enlever cette pièce de vêtement et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin il ne vu que du désir et de la confiance dans ces magnifiques yeux verts. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête pour lui assurer qu'il pouvait le faire alors en un seul mouvement il enleva complètement le dernier vêtement qu'Harry avait sur lui. Il prit un moment pour admirer le corps sublime de son amoureux et sans prévenir, il baissa la tête et enveloppa de sa bouche l'érection imposante d'Harry.

« Oh mon dieu Draco! » Cria Harry extatique de sentir la chaude bouche de Draco le recouvrir.

Draco souris en entendant Harry et dut lui retenir les hanches pour éviter qu'il lui fasse mal sans le vouloir. Il commença à léché le membre dur de son amoureux de haut en bas puis le repris au complet dans sa bouche en créant un mouvement de va et viens. Les cris d'Harry l'excitaient de plus en plus alors il descendit une de ses propres mains et commença à imiter le rythme de sa bouche avec sa main sur sa propre érection. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, avec un cri d'extase complet il sentit Harry se vider dans sa bouche et il avala le tout. Il vint lui-même quelques secondes après.

Draco remonta lentement sur Harry et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry pouvait se goûter sur les lèvres et la langue de Draco et le serra dans ses bras. Une fois que leurs lèvres se furent séparées, Draco enfoua sa tête contre le cou d'Harry et l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras.

**(Et voilà, terminer le petit bout assez oser lol soyez indulgent quand même c'était la première fois que j'écrivais quelque chose du genre!)**

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé? » Demanda Draco d'une voix incertaine. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça après tout.

« Fantastique….. » Répondit Harry d'une voix essoufflée. Il était encore sous le choc et ne se sentait pas capable de dire plus d'un mot à la fois.

Draco lui embrassa le cou et plaça sa tête à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait le cœur d'Harry. Il pouvait entendre les battements et se laissa bercer par eux et par les mains chaudes d'Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Juste avant de s'endormir il murmura, « Je t'aime Harry….. » Puis il s'envola pour le pays des rêves.

Harry cessa de respirer en entendant ses mots qu'il avait tellement espérés et puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi Draco….. » Murmura-t-il à son tour et déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête blonde qui reposait sur son torse. Draco ne l'entendit pas, mais sourit dans son sommeil. Harry les recouvra d'une couverte et après avoir resserrer son étreinte sur son prince, il partit lui aussi pour le pays des rêves sans se douter qu'à peu près tout le monde les avaient entendus.

_À suivre….._

**Chapitre 17 : Les choses changent**

Narcissa était couchée toute seule dans sa chambre en train de pleurer ce qui devrait probablement être toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait déjà perdu son fils et maintenant elle venait aussi de perdre son mari et son neveu. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Si ce n'était pas de l'œil vigilant que Severus gardait toujours sur elle c'est temps-ci, elle aurait sûrement déjà quitté ce monde pour aller rejoindre son amour et son enfant.

C'est dernier temps pourtant, Severus n'était pas le seul à prendre soins d'elle. Un nouveau venu au palais qui se nommait Tom, ne manquait plus une occasion de passer du temps avec elle et bien qu'au début elle le trouvait énervant, elle s'était maintenant habituer à sa présence constante. D'ailleurs il lui avait demandé de venir le retrouver près de la fontaine dans la cours, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander, qu'il avait dit.

Elle se ressaisit donc, essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues et se mit en route pour le rencontrer.

Plein de chose lui trottait dans la tête ces derniers temps. Presque toutes concernaient sa famille disparue, mais depuis ce matin, elle éprouvait de nouveaux sentiments envers le nouveau venu. Ça ressemblait un peu à ce qu'elle ressentait pour son défunt mari, mais il manquait un petit quelque chose. Pourtant, juste hier, il lui semblait qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ce Tom Jedusor… Les choses changent il faut croire!

Draco fut réveiller par les mains douces d'Harry qui lui caressaient lentement le visage et par le soleil chaud qui envahissait à présent la petite pièce.

« Bonjour » murmura Harry en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Draco lui répondit avec un petit sourire ensommeiller.

Harry le trouvait adorable avec ses cheveux tout emmêlé et ses petits yeux du matin. Lorsqu'il s'était réveiller ce matin et qu'il avait vu son prince qui était encore endormi sur lui, Harry avait sut qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être réveiller d'une autre façon. Il voulait passer le restant de sa vie avec ce beau blond qui était encore dans ses bras et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait. Pas même un père enragé.

« Bien dormi? » Demanda Harry avec un air amuser. Draco avait ré enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour se cacher du soleil.

« Je n'ai jamais mieux dormi, je crois! » Répondit-il finalement avec un grand sourire. Puis après un moment un air inconfortable remplaça son sourire et Harry le sentit remuer un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hum… C'est juste que hier j'étais tellement… occupé avec toi que… et bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'enlever mon pantalon et maintenant ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable avec hum… le dégât que j'ai fait… » Répondit-il avec un léger rouge qui lui couvrait les joues.

Harry partit littéralement à rire en entendant cela, le blond était tout simplement trop adorable pour qu'il fasse autrement.

Draco, lui, le regarda rire en boudant. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il essaya de se dégager du brunet, mais Harry le maintint sur lui avec ses bras.

« hon… ne fait pas cette tête là! » Lui dit Harry lorsqu'il eut fini de rire. « Si ça peut te consoler moi aussi je suis comme qui dirait… inconfortable. » Il était en effet assez collant et aurait un grand besoin d'un bain..

Draco soupira. « Tu n'aurais pas du linge que je pourrais porter qui ne serait pas tacher de sang ou… d'autre substance? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire.

Harry rit de nouveau et après avoir déposer un dernier baiser sur les douces lèvres de son prince, il se leva et se dirigea vers une commode de l'autre coté de la pièce, laissant à Draco tout le loisir de l'observer dans son costume d'adam. Il sortit un pantalon noir et un chandail vert qu'il lança vers Draco et s'en prit pour lui aussi.

Draco se leva, prit le linge qu'Harry lui avait lancé et demanda au brunet, « Où est la salle de bain? »

Harry le regarda d'un air embarrasser. « Hum… tu sais Sirius et Remus ne sont pas très riche alors… ils n'ont pas vraiment de salle de bain… »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et désigna de ses mains toute la saleté qu'il avait sur lui. « Alors je suis sensé me promener comme ça toute la journée et même plus? »

« Et bien… si tu tiens absolument à te laver… il y a toujours la rivière. » Finit Harry d'une voix assez lamentable. La saleté, lui, sa ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Les Dursley ne le laissait pas se laver pendant des semaines quelques fois alors ça ne le dérangeait plus, mais Draco était un prince, il n'était donc pas habituer de vivre dans de telle condition et Harry voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son amoureux. Il regarda autour de lui d'une manière inconfortable, il avait vraiment peur que Draco réalise à quel point ils étaient différents et qu'il le laisse pour quelqu'un de mieux.

Draco qui sentit le désarroi d'Harry, s'approcha de lui et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle d'une manière affectueuse et en le regardant bien dans les yeux il lui dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, la rivière va être parfaite! Et puis j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une vie remplie d'aventure après tout! » Finit-il avec un grand sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Bien sur ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, il détestait se baigner dans les rivières et l'aventure ne l'attirait pas vraiment, mais il tenait absolument à ce qu'Harry comprenne qu'il n'avait pas besoin de richesse pour être heureux, seulement de sa présence.

« Tu es sur? » Demanda Harry d'un air incertain.

Draco l'embrassa longuement avant de répondre, « parfaitement! »

Ils s'habillèrent ensuite et sortirent de la chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers et en-bas ils furent accueillis par un Seamus avec un sourire fendu jusqu'au deux oreilles, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« hum… ça va Seam? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi? Oui ça va très bien! Mais pas aussi bien que vous deux ça j'en suis sûr! » Répondit-il en souriant encore plus si possible.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Draco ne dise, « …Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« À vous entendre hier soir, c'était assez facile à deviner. Tu t'en ais trouvé un qui crie assez fort! Bravo cousin! À ce qu'on dit c'est eux les meilleurs au lit! » Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils de haut en bas.

Harry rougit horriblement en entendant cela tandis que Draco, lui, passa près de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Tu nous as entendus? » Demanda Draco qui était maintenant presqu'aussi blanc qu'un drap.

« C'était assez dur de ne pas entendre! Je crois même que les voisins qui habitent à des kilomètres d'ici vous ont entendus! » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Demanda Sirius, puis en voyant le visage rouge d'Harry, le blanc de Draco et l'expression presque sadique de Seamus il dit avec un grand sourire, « Oh vous parlez de la nuit passionnée de nos deux tourtereaux! »

« Sirius! » Le réprimanda Remus. « Laisse les tranquilles! Si tu embarques dans cette histoire tu risque de les traumatisé à vie les pauvres! »

« Alors… tout le monde nous a vraiment entendus… » Fini par articulé Harry avec difficulté. Il avait du mal à imaginer la tête du roi s'il avait entendu son fils et un vulgaire esclave dans un moment de passion. Il rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

« Oui, tout le monde! » Répondit Seamus avec une bonne humeur que Draco et Harry ne partageaient pas.

Draco regarda par terre. « Disons que je n'avais pas imaginé annoncer la nouvelle à mon père de cette façon, mais bon… ce qui est fait est fait! » Finit-il en relevant la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu veux dire que… ça ne te dérange pas? » Demanda Harry. Il était sur que Draco piquerait une crise de nerf si son père savait jusqu'à quel point ils étaient allés, mais le blond avait l'air de se foutre pas mal de la situation.

« Pas du tout! Il l'aurait apprit de toute façon alors… » Répondit Draco, puis il regarda un peu partout avant de dire, « Maintenant elle est où cette rivière! »

Dans un coin reculé du château, Pettigrow attendait anxieusement l'arrivé de son maître.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce avec un air dramatique comme il le faisait toujours. Il ignora totalement Peter et il alla s'asseoir à sa table de travail, un flacon vide entre les mains.

« Est-ce que la potion à fonctionner mon maître? » Demanda Pettigrow d'une petite voix.

« Oui à merveille. Narcissa ne se doute de rien et bientôt elle sera tellement en amour avec moi qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser ma demande et lorsque je serai enfin roi… Je n'aurai plus du tout besoin d'elle. » Répondit Voldemort avec un sourire cruel au lèvres.

« et… l'autre potion mon seigneur? » Demanda encore Pettigrow.

Les mains jaunâtres de Voldemort fouillèrent un instant dans un tiroir pour en sortir une autre fiole qu'il porta à ses lèvres décrépit. Il avala la moitié du contenu et la rangea de nouveau dans le tiroir. Quelques secondes plus tard les effets se firent sentir. Ses yeux normalement rouges, devinrent d'un bleu profond, sa peau jaune et plisser, devint douce et bronzer, son crane chauve se couvrit d'une magnifique chevelure noir brillante. Devant Pettigrow se tenait maintenant, Tom Jedusor.

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure** : Désolé du retard mes chéris, mais avec mon autre fic et la sortie du film Harry Potter au cinéma (que j'ai vu 2 fois d'ailleurs hi hi j'adore mon pays ) Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire et de réarranger ce chapitre! Donc ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi pour la scène… oser comme je l'appelle lol! Et les nouveaux chapitres approchent à grands pas! Je me demande ce que ça va donner! Mais bon je vais passer aux remerciements maintenant!

**Onarluca : **Et oui! Plus qu'au chapitre et les nouveaux vont arriver! Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'arriver à ce moment! En espérant que je puisse garder mon inspiration jusqu'à la fin cette fois Merci d'avoir reviewer tous mes chapitres une deuxième fois! C'est vraiment gentils de ta part!

**crystal d'avalon : **Disons que le pire reste à venir coté réunion de famille! Mais bon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Cara53 : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**lily's flowers : **lol aw je ne peux pas te dévoiler la fin quand même! … mais je peux te dire qu'Harry n'est pas un prince par contre! Ça aurait pu, mais je trouvais ça un peu trop cliché! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore écrire les dialogues avec Seamus! C'est fou les niaiseries que je peux lui faire dire parfois lol! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Drudrue : **lol tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier mon petit Lucius d'amour :-p mais pour être franche moi non plus je l'aime pas! Et je ne peux pas vraiment te dire la fin, mais je peux te dire que notre petit Draco ne comprendra pas vite vite ce qu'il se passe en tout cas! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**tchaye : **au mon dieu loll je pensais être quelqu'un de sadique, mais là toi tu es vraiment quelque chose! Le pire là-dedans c'est que Lucius n'a encore rien fait pauvre petit laisse lui le temps de se faire détester encore un peu avant de le hacher et de lui arracher les ongles lol Contente que tu ais tout de même aimé :-p Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Vert Émeraude : **Aw avec Lucius il faut s'attendre à tout! Surtout quand c'est moi qui décide de ses actions hihihi …. Hum mais bon lol merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Fantasy112 : **lol c'est toujours plaisant de se le faire confirmer bien sure! Lol et je tiens à te préciser que tu es l'une des seules qui ne veut pas trucider lucius en ce moment! Je suis fier de toi lol mais bon merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Kalisca : **Aw la fin approche ne t'en fais pas! La question est : Est-ce qu'elle sera heureuse ou non? Dum dum dum… lol pour ceux qui me connaisse la réponse à cette question est évidente mais bon! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Alors encore une fois merci à tous! Dans… à peine 1 chapitre les nouveaux chapitres vont commencer alors… attendez vous au pire lol!

**Bye bye**

**Kimmy –xxx-**


	10. Le départ

**Disclamer **: Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning **: Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Summary** : Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 19 : Le départ**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à la petite maison de Remus et Sirius, et Harry pouvait dire sans aucun doute qu'il venait de passé la plus belle semaine de toute sa vie. Pas une fois il n'avait eu à lever le petit doigt en ce qui concernait le ménage ou faire les repas et en plus… Il y avait Draco. Draco qui ne le quittait presque jamais et avec qui il semblait tomber de plus en plus en amour Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et même si il aimerait pouvoir passer le restant de sa vie dans la tranquillité de cet endroit, il savait que bientôt ils devraient s'en aller pour retourner Lucius sur son trône ainsi que Draco. Harry redoutait plus que tout ce moment, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait être éviter, alors il profitait pleinement des moments qui lui restait ici.

C'est d'ailleurs en plein ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était assis sous un arbre en train de passer tranquillement ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de son prince endormi sur ses genoux. Le bruit régulier de la rivière qui était toute proche avait bien vite endormi Draco et avait donc laissé tout le plaisir à Harry de repenser à cette dernière semaine. Il n'eut néanmoins plus l'occasion de le faire lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier :

« Attention tous les deux j'arrive! Vous êtes avertis alors si vous n'êtes pas habiller quand je vais arriver ce sera de votre faute! »

Harry se mit à rire en entendant cela. Depuis que Seamus les avait surpris lui et Draco dans un moment assez passionner et surtout complètement nu, il avait commencé à annoncer ses arrivés de cette manière.

Bientôt Harry vit arriver un Seamus tout essouffler de derrière une petite colline. Il était venu en courant. Lui et son esprit de pervers espéraient sûrement ne pas leur avoir laissé assez de temps pour se rhabiller et de pouvoir voir un petit quelque chose… ou plutôt un gros quelque chose.

Seamus s'arrêta juste à coté d'eux et s'appuya contre l'arbre pour reprendre son souffle, il avait l'air un peu déçu de voir que Draco était endormi et qu'il ne s'était donc rien passé.

« Désolé Seam il n'y a rien à voir! » Lui dit Harry en guise de bienvenu.

« Je n'étais pas du tout venu pour ça! Tu me fais de la peine Harry! » Dit-il en faisant semblant de bouder. « Non, mais sérieusement j'étais venu vous dire que Lucius est prêt à retourner au château! » Lui répondit Seamus avec un grand sourire. Il commença néanmoins à s'inquiéter en voyant le visage d'Harry s'assombrir tout d'un coup.

Lui et le petit ami de Draco s'était beaucoup rapprocher ces derniers temps et Seamus s'était rendu compte à quel point Harry tenait à Draco, alors il l'avait tout de suite accepter comme un nouveau membre de la famille. Il savait par contre que c'était une toute autre histoire pour Lucius. Le prince était peut-être trop aveugle pour le voir, mais Seamus avait bien remarqué les regards presque meurtriers que Lucius envoyait à Harry lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne regardait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais de toute façon Seamus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour faire changer l'impressions que Lucius avait d'Harry, alors il n'en avait parler à personne.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry? » Demanda donc Seamus.

Harry avait presque eu une attaque d'angoisse en entendant Seamus dire que le roi était près a s'en aller. Ça voulait dire que s'en était fini de toutes ces belles journées passer sous le soleil avec Draco comme seul compagnie. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Lucius qui avait vraiment l'air de le détester. Est-ce qu'il allait les forcer à se séparé? Ou encore peut-être allait-il seulement se débarrasser d'Harry à jamais en mettant fin à ses jours pendant que Draco serait occupé à regarder ailleurs? Plein de question de ce genre se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry.

Harry regardait Draco qui était encore endormi sur ses genoux avec une expression presque misérable sur le visage, mais lorsqu'il entendit la question de Seamus, il s'empressa de cacher ses émotions et répondit avec un sourire, « Oui ça va! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? » Il s'en allait réveiller Draco lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Seamus qui s'était agenouiller à coté de lui.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais tu ne devrais pas… Lucius parle beaucoup, mais il change aussi souvent d'idée alors ne t'en fait pas. Peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit. » Lui dit Seamus d'une voix basse et il finit avec un grand sourire. « Et puis s'il te cause trop de problème tu n'as qu'à venir m'en parler! »

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis demanda, « Quand est-ce qu'on part alors? »

« Aujourd'hui même! Remus nous a trouvé des chevaux! Je dois y retourner d'ailleurs, alors venez nous rejoindre aussitôt que possible! » À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il était repartit en courant dans la direction de la maison de Remus et Sirius.

Harry le regarda partir un moment puis il retourna son attention vers Draco. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amoureux et examina attentivement son visage. Draco avait une peau vraiment très pâle qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux gris-argenté qui étaient clos en ce moment, il avait une bouche d'un rouge qui rendait probablement toutes les filles jalouse et il avait aussi un nez juste de la bonne grandeur pour son visage. En résumé, il était parfait. Harry soupira en venant à cette conclusion et encore une fois en vint à se demander qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait bien voir en lui?

Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question par exemple puisqu'il savait que les autres les attendaient. Il se mit donc à la tâche de réveiller son prince. Il avança son visage plus près de celui de Draco et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Lentement au début puis avec un peu plus d'ardeur pour pouvoir le réveiller.

Draco fut donc tiré de son sommeil par la sensation de lèvres contre les siennes. Un sourire se forma aussitôt sur son visage et il répondit joyeusement à la caresse de cette délicieuse bouche qu'il était venu à adoré. Bientôt le manque d'oxygène devint un problème et ils durent se séparer.

Draco ouvrit donc lentement ses yeux pour voir ceux d'émeraudes d'Harry qui le regardait intensément.

« Bien dormi? » Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en voyant les yeux encore à moitié endormie de Draco s'ouvrir.

« Avec toi comme oreiller? C'est certain! » Répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur. Puis il regarda un peu partout avant de demander. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles au juste? »

« Ton père se sent près à partir maintenant. » Répondit Harry avec une voix neutre pour cacher ses émotions sur le sujet.

Un grand sourire se forma aussitôt sur le visage de Draco qui se releva immédiatement. « Vraiment? » Harry fit oui de la tête. « J'ai tellement hâte de te montrer le château Harry! Tu vas voir tu vas adoré ça! Et il faut aussi que je te présente Ron! C'est mon meilleur ami et ma mère bien sure! Elle va t'adoré j'en suis sure! » Draco continua un bon moment à parler de plein de chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de lien entre eux sans jamais se rendre compte du petit regard triste qu'Harry lui lança.

« Allez vient dépêche-toi! Plus vite on est parti, plus vite on sera rendu! » S'exclama Draco en tirant Harry par la main.

Harry le suivit sans histoire et même s'il était triste de quitté cet endroit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amuser par ce coté enfantin de Draco et même si il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, il avait aussi très hâte de voir de quoi avait l'air ce château en vrai.

Lucius était assis avec son air le plus majestueux sur une des chaises qui se trouvait sur le balcon de la petite maisonnette. Il regardait Sirius et Remus qui scellaient les chevaux et son hyper-actif de neveu qui ne semblait pas vouloir rester en place. Il ne manquait plus que son fils et ce Harry.

Lucius en était venu à l'aimer encore moins qu'avant si s'était même possible. De voir son fils s'associer avec cet esclave lui levait littéralement le cœur et il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder sa façade de père compréhensif, mais il tenait le coup. Il se disait que dès qu'ils seraient retournés au château, Draco verrait que sa place est avec une belle princesse plutôt qu'aux coté de ce plébéien sans importance.

À ce moment même, Harry et Draco arrivèrent en courant et au plus grand dégoût de Lucius, ils se tenaient par la main.

Draco les conduirent tout de suite en direction de son père.

« Vous êtes sur d'être assez en forme pour ça père? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi fils! Je suis en pleine forme! » Comme pour prouvé son point, le roi se leva et alla monté son cheval sans aucun problème.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire soulagé.

« Alors vous êtes près les garçons? » Demanda Sirius du haut de son cheval. Draco ne fit qu'acquiescer et monta sur le cheval le plus proche tandis qu'Harry resta planté là à regarder le seul cheval qui restait avec une drôle d'expression dans les yeux.

« Ça va Harry? » Demanda Draco en le regardant d'un air concerner.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de retourner son regard vers le grand cheval noir devant lui. « Ou… oui ça va. » Répondit-il distraitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter le jeune? » Demanda d'une voix rude Lucius.

« Père! » s'exclama Draco.

« Quoi c'est vrai on n'a pas toute la journée quand même! » Marmonna Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? » Demanda Sirius en descendant de son cheval.

« hum… jensaispasmonter… » murmura Harry.

« Quoi? J'ai pas bien saisi. »

« Je ne sais pas monter! » Répéta Harry d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux surpris. Harry savait faire tellement de chose que tout le monde en avait conclu qu'il savait forcément monter à cheval puisque tout le monde sait le faire.

Lucius finit par rompre le silence en partant à rire, suivit de Seamus qui trouve à peu près n'importe quoi drôle. Draco leur lança un regard sombre avant de débarquer de son cheval et de s'approcher d'Harry qui avait la tête basse et le rouge au visage. Il lui plaça une main réconfortante dans le bas du dos.

« Ce n'est pas grâve Harry je vais te montrer comment, tu vas voir c'est très simple! » Lui dit Draco d'une voix douce. « D'abord tu mets ton pieds gauche dans l'étrier… »

Harry tourna ses yeux vert émeraude pour regarder Draco droit dans les siens et l'interrompit d'une voix incertaine, « Je ne veux pas monter Draco… »

« Mais pourquoi? » Demanda Sirius à la place de Draco.

Harry soupira et regarda les autres qui étaient rester à cheval d'un air vulnérable. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie que Lucius apprenne cela, alors il s'approcha de Draco et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, « J'ai… J'ai peur des chevaux… »

Draco dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à son tour. Il trouvait ça drôle qu'Harry qui s'était battu contre son énorme cousin et des loups sans montrer aucune peur était maintenant effrayer par un cheval. Néanmoins ce petit coté vulnérable d'Harry lui donnait le goût de le serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il se contenta seulement de l'embrasser par contre.

Après s'être séparé Draco lui fit le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait faire et lui dit d'une voix déterminer, « Tu vas monter avec moi. »

« Quoi non! » S'exclama aussitôt Harry. Il avait vraiment une peur bleu de monter sur ces chevaux.

« Harry on n'a pas le choix! Si tu ne montes pas avec moi tu ne pourras pas venir! » Répondit Draco.

« Alors qu'il reste ici. » Dit Lucius d'une voix ennuyer. « S'il n'est pas capable de monter à cheval c'est peut-être un signe qu'il n'est pas fait pour venir avec nous. »

Harry baissa la tête à cette remarque, c'était probablement vrai.

« Il n'est pas question qu'il reste ici! S'il reste, je reste aussi! » S'exclama aussitôt Draco en attrapant la main d'Harry pour prouver son point.

Cette réaction surpris grandement Harry et il se sentit aussi tout chaud à l'intérieur. Draco tenait vraiment à lui. C'est ce qui le décida.

« D'accord je vais monter avec toi… » murmura-t-il si bas que Draco l'entendit de justesse.

« Tu vas voir ce n'est pas si mal! » Lui dit le prince en serrant sa main d'une manière réconfortante.

Draco retourna à son cheval et monta en selle. Harry s'approcha d'un air incertain et Sirius vint l'aider à monter à l'arrière du prince. Aussitôt qu'Harry fut monter, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et le serra aussi fort que possible ce qui fit sourire le blond.

« Bon on y va maintenant! » Dit Seamus d'une voix impatiente.

Sirius remonta sur son cheval et ils se mirent tous à suivre Remus qui montrait le chemin.

Au même moment au palais royal, Tom Jedusor était agenouiller devant la reine Narcissa et lui demandait sa main en mariage…

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon, il était temps que la suite arrive hen et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant ce n'est que des nouveaux chapitres que je vais publier! J'espère juste pouvoir updater quand même assez rapidement! Bon alors je passe tout de suite aux remerciements :

**Crystal d'Avalon : **C'est sure que le pire reste à venir! On approche de la fin après tout, alors sa nous prend un peu d'action non! Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, je les aime trop mes ptits chéris pour leur faire trop de mal Bon alors merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Cara53 : **Contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi!

**psychoticbarbie : **Hi! I already wrote you a reply for this review but i still want to say a big thank you and even if you didn't understand all of the fic… i am still glad that you reviewed!

**tchaye: **lol non désolé lucius et malheureusement encore vivant, mais bon tu vas voir bientôt tu vas trouver qu'il fait pitié notre petit lucius chéri… faut dire que sa m'amusait vraiment d'être méchante avec lui héhé mais bon je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus! Alors merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Vert émeraude : **Aw je suis sure que cette semaine et demi à passer très vite! Et alors qu'est-ce que tu as penser du film? Moi j'ai trouver que Voldemort ne faisait pas assez peur… en faite j'ai ris quand je l'ai vu ressusciter, mais bon… ça c'est peut-être juste mon esprit tordu lol. Bon alors merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Onarluca : **et oui ma chère! Ton attente n'aura pas été en vain puisque le prochain chap c'est un nouveau! Alors je tiens a te dire un vraiment gros merci pour avoir reviewer tout mes chapitres une deuxième fois même si tu avais les avait déjà tous lu! Jpense que je vais te dédier le prochain chapitre! Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais bon… Alors merci encore et j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite!

**Fantasy112 : **lol non ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Lucius malheureusement il est capable d'en prendre J'espère pour toi qu'Harry Potter est déjà sorti en salle parce que sinon sa serait vraiment dommage pour toi! Et si il est effectivement sorti j'espère que tu as aimé! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Namyothis : **Contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Léa Cerise : **Aw Lucius ne peut pas vraiment dire à son fils d'arrêter de s'amuser avec Harry sinon sa gâcherait son merveilleux plan (en faite le mien lol) mais bon tout ça reste à venir! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

_Merci encore à tout le monde et a bientôt pour la suite… enfin j'espère _

_Kimmy –xxx-_


	11. La grande nouvelle

Disclamer : Comme toujours rien est à moi!

Warning : Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

Summary : Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 20 : La grande nouvelle**

Après plusieurs heures de routes, Draco sentit enfin les bras d'Harry se relaxer autour de sa taille et il en fut très soulager parce que même s'il adorait avoir ses bras autours de lui, il commençait à avoir peur d'avoir des bleus!

« Il faudrait qu'on accélère le pas si on veut arriver dans le prochain village avant la nuit. » Dit Remus qui les guidait depuis le début du voyage.

Tout le monde obéit sans même poser de questions. Depuis leur départ, un silence inconfortable s'était installer parmis eux pour une raison inconnue. Même Seamus qui normalement n'arrêterait pas de jacasser, s'était tut et semblait même un peu déprimer.

Seamus, se rendant soudainement compte de l'étrangeté de cette situation dit :

« C'est étrange non qu'on ait tous une mine déprimée alors qu'on devrait tous sauté de joie à l'idée de finalement rentrer chez nous? »

« J'en sais rien et franchement j'ai seulement envie de retourner dans mon château auprès de ma femme le plus rapidement possible, alors cesse de parler et fais avancer ton cheval plus vite! » Répondit Lucius d'une voix tranchante qui surpris Seamus et lui enleva toute envie de passer un autre commentaire.

Lucius se sentait un peu mal d'avoir réagis de la sorte, mais depuis leur départ il ressentait une émotion étrange, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait bientôt se passer s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Pourtant il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être, il décida néanmoins d'écouter son instinct et d'accéléré une nouvelle fois son cheval.

Pour une fois cependant il n'aurait peut-être pas dut se fier autant à ses instincts puisqu'à peine son cheval avait-il commencer à accéléré que quelque chose sortit des bois à toutes allure et vint se placer directement devant son cheval qui prit peur et se leva sur ses deux pattes d'en arrière pour finalement faire tomber le roi par terre.

« Oh, mon dieu je suis désolé! » S'écria la chose ou plutôt la personne qui était sortit à toute vitesse des bois. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns tout emmêler habiller humblement, probablement une paysanne et elle devait a peu près avoir l'âge d'Harry. Elle se précipita aux cotés du roi qui était tomber presque en plein visage par terre.

« Père est-ce que ça va? » S'empressa de demander Draco en descendant rapidement lui aussi de son cheval et en allant s'agenouiller aux coté de Lucius qui était déjà entourer par pas mal tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Le roi poussa un grognement de douleur en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, puis il répondit d'une voix rauque « Mais bien sure que ça va! Ça m'en prend plus que cela pour que ça n'aille pas! »

Draco aida donc son père à se relever pendant que Seamus regardait cette jeune fille avec un brin de méfiance. Après tout, ceux qui avaient essayé de tuer le roi avaient bien été capables de corrompre leurs hommes alors, ils n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à employer une simple paysanne pour finir la tâche. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle tout en glissant le plus subtilement qu'il le pouvait une main sur la paume de son épée. Ensuite, d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire et pleine de force il demanda, « Qui êtes-vous jeune fille et que faites-vous dans ce boisé à une heure pareille? »

La jeune fille le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant ce garçon qui ne semblait pas plus menaçant qu'une table de chevet (na : désolé pour l'exemple assez nul… j'ai manquer d'inspiration!). Elle répondit donc franchement, mais avec le sourire : « Je me nomme Hermione Granger et… ce que je fais dans ces bois ne vous concerne aucunement jeune homme. » Fini-t-elle tout de même en regagnant son sérieux.

Seamus qui prit le rire de cette Hermione comme une insulte, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et pour la remettre à sa place, il sortit son épée et, avant qu'Harry puisse l'en empêcher puisqu'il avait compris ce que le blond allait faire, il s'écria d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'il le put, « Arrêter votre insolence petite ingrate et incliner vous devant le roi et le prince de ce pays! »

Un gros silence tomba sur le petit groupe en entendant cela. Lucius sentit la colère l'envahir en entendant ces mots quittés la bouche de son neveu. Non, mais avait-il seulement une idée de ce qu'il venait de faire? Du danger dans lequel il venait tous de les mettre? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une femme seule, mais qui sait s'il n'y avait pas d'autres gens poster un peu plus loin ou peut-être même des bandits qui n'attendaient qu'un moment de faiblesse pour les attaquer.

Draco resserra sa poigne sur le bras de son père, en voyant le regard glacial qu'il lançait à Seamus. Lui aussi n'était pas très fier de ce que venait de faire Seamus, mais bon tout le monde savait à quel point son cousin ne pouvait tenir sa langue.

Le silence fut soudainement briser par Hermione qui s'écria : « Oh mon dieu! Vous êtes le roi! Mais tout le monde vous croit mort! » Elle analysa la situation rapidement puis ses grands yeux bruns tournèrent inquiets. « Il faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi votre majesté. Quelque chose de grave est en train de ce passé. » Fini-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête en se rappelant finalement à qui elle s'adressait.

« Il est hors de question que mon roi vous suive où que ce soit! Qui nous dit que ceci n'est pas un piège? » Répondit Seamus qui n'avait toujours pas abaisser son arme.

Harry qui observait cette jeune fille depuis le début sentit tout de suite que ça serait sûrement pour le mieux s'ils l'accompagnaient comme elle le demandait. Il se tourna donc vers Draco et Lucius et leur dit :

« Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité et que nous devrions la suivre vos majestés. » Il avait baissé la tête en croisant le regard glacial que lui jetait le roi comme pour avoir osé parler lorsqu'il n'en avait pas la permission, mais Harry ne détourna pas son regard de son prince pour qu'il ne prenne pas sa recommandation à la légère.

Draco regarda avec surprise les yeux verts de son compagnon en le voyant baisser la tête. Il se demandait bien, pourquoi Harry agissait de cette manière, mais pour l'instant il y avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à s'occuper. Il tourna donc son regard vers celui de la petite brunette. Il la regarda longuement et put voir dans ces yeux noisette toute l'honnêteté qui s'y trouvait, alors il s'adressa à son père d'une voix que seul lui pouvait entendre, « Père, nous devrions la suivre. De toute façon nous n'arriverons jamais avant la nuit dans le prochain village et vous savez que c'est dangereux dans la forêt lorsque le soleil se couche… De toute façon si elle cause un problème, nous sommes tout de même beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle. » Puis il ajouta finalement d'une voix incertaine en voyant que son père avait presque de la difficulté à ce tenir debout, « Et puis… vous êtes fatiguer mon père je le vois très bien, ça vous fera le plus grand bien de vous reposer un peu. »

Le roi allait manifester son désaccord, mais son fils avait raison et la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Alors bien qu'il détestait devoir être d'accord avec cet esclave que Draco semblait aimé tellement, il déclara d'une voix forte, « Très bien jeune damoiselle, conduisez-nous à votre demeure et ce dans les plus brefs délais! »

Un sourire de soulagement se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle s'inclina de nouveau devant le roi.

Seamus cependant était loin d'être content de cette décision et il se tourna vers le roi avec une certaine incrédulité dans les yeux. « Pardonné moi mon roi, mais je ne crois pas que… »

Il fut cependant interrompu par la voix tranchante de Lucius qui était encore en colère contre lui, bien que le blondinet ne s'en était même pas encore aperçut. « Je me fiche de ce que tu crois ou de ce que tu ne crois pas convenable de faire! Tu vas serrer cette épée et remonter sur ton cheval immédiatement! J'en ai assez de ton insubordination! » Fini-t-il en lui tournant le dos et en remontant lui-même sur son cheval.

Draco en voyant l'air dévaster de son cousin lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. Il savait ce que c'était que de ce trouver sous la colère de son père et bien qu'il savait que Seamus l'avait mérité à quelque part, il le plaignait quand même.

Seamus remonta donc sur son cheval sans dire un mot pendant que Draco aidait Harry à remonter en selle et que Hermione commençait déjà à guider Remus dans un nouveau chemin. Disons que même si son visage ne trahissait rien, le neveu du roi bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur.

Le chemin jusqu'à la modeste maison d'Hermione fut de très courte durée et tout le monde fut bien content de descendre enfin de leur cheval. Surtout Harry qui bien qu'il n'ait plus bien peur d'eux, était bien loin de les adorés.

Draco l'aida donc à descendre et dès qu'il eut les deux pieds par terre, il sentit les bras de son prince l'entourer dans une étreinte et un doux murmure lui dire à l'oreille, « Alors, est-ce que c'était si mal que ça? » lui demanda Draco en finissant en lui caressant légèrement l'oreille de ces lèvres.

Harry lui fit signe que non de la tête et s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur le cou légèrement bronzer de son amoureux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir savourer cette peau si délicieuse pendant encore des heures, mais la voix de Sirius l'en empêcha malheureusement.

« Harry! Draco! Dépêchez-vous! On doit vous attendre pour manger et moi j'ai faim! » Fini-t-il d'une voix enfantine avant d'être entraîner dans la maison par Remus qui n'en revenait pas de devoir s'associer avec un homme comme lui, même si au fond il l'aimait plus que tout.

Draco relâcha son étreinte avec regret et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rosé de son compagnon. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'entraîna vers la maison. Harry l'arrêta cependant en lâchant sa main.

« Draco… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… tu sais faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous devant les autres… » dit-il d'une voix hésitante en fixant ses yeux par terre.

« Mais… pourquoi? » demanda Draco qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Harry voudrait une telle chose.

« Et bien… tu n'as pas peur de ce que le monde pourrait penser? » Demanda-t-il en relevant finalement des yeux incertains vers le visage pâle de Draco.

Draco sentit un sourire amusé se former sur ses lèvres en entendant ces paroles. Son petit Harry sera toujours un peu insécure il faut croire et en voyant ses magnifiques yeux émeraude le fixer avec une certaine peur, le prince ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Harry… ce que les gens pensent m'importe peu. Ils diront ce qu'ils voudront, je resterai quand même l'héritier du trône et ils ne pourront rien y faire! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en espérant le rassurer, mais la mention de l'héritier du trône ne fit que rappeler à Harry que son prince devrait se marier un jour et que ce jour là c'est lui qui serait laisser de coté. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire alors, se forçant à sourire, le brunet releva la tête et donna un bref baiser à son prince qui lui sourit en retour et l'entraîna dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus agréable. Hermione se tenait debout et semblait vouloir annoncer quelque chose au roi, mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Lucius était reconnu comme quelqu'un de très impatient et fini donc par demander d'une voix autoritaire : « Alors, allez-vous finir par nous dire ce qui se passe? »

Hermione qui avait tout les yeux braquer sur elle fini donc par dire ce qu'elle avait apprit elle-même la journée même. « La reine vient d'annoncer son union avec le prince Tom Jedusor… Le mariage est dans trois jours. »

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure : **Désolé tout le monde pour le retard. J'ai du changer d'ordinateur et le temps que je transfert tout mes dossiers et aussi que j'aille mon nouvel ordinateur et bien… dison que ça été un peu long! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, que je n'aime pas vraiment je dois dire, mais bon dans les prochains il devrait y avoir plus d'action. En faite… peut-etre pas dans le prochain mais dans l'autre d'après c'est certain! Puis il ne reste que quelque chapitres à cette fic alors même si je n'update pas très vite ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas lâcher rendu si près du but

En même temps je me demandais votre avis, j'ai écouter le film « alexandre » il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'ai penser écrire une fic à partir de cela, mais a propos de draco et Harry… qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Je demande ça comme ça bien sure, mais de toute façon je pense bien que je vais le faire! En tout cas je passe aux remerciements.

**Namyothis : **Effectivement Lucius ne risque pas d'être très content d'apprendre le prochain mariage de sa femme! Mais bon peut-être qu'il sera trop occupé avec ça pour détester notre petit harry maintenant lol merci davoir reviewer!

**Paradise of Readers : **Bon j'espère que tu as aimé la suite tant attendu! Je sais que c'est loin d'être le meilleur chapitre, mais… il était nécessaire! Il fallait bien introduire notre petite hermione et apprendre à Lucius qu'il est en train de se faire doubler lol! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : lol je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que beaucoup de gens n'aime plus mon ptit lucius… mais bon ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas capable de le rendre autre chose que pas trop sympatique! Mais bon merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Cara53 : **Contente que tu ais aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Léa cerise : **lol ta review m'a faite rire! Tu devrais peut-être diminuer le café chérie mais bon que de question dans ce que tu m'as écris! Pourquoi lucius est pas gentil… hum simplement parce que si il serait gentil sa deviendrait un peu ennuyant non? Bon ce n'est peut-être pas seulement pour sa! Et Tom subjugue comme tu dis lol la maman de draco parce que il veut devenir roi! Je sais que normalement même s'il la marie il ne deviendra pas roi mais pour les besoins de la fic je vais faire semblant de ne pas connaître la vraie façon de faire! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!

**Vert Émeraude : **lol t'as raison les jumeaux dans le film sont vraiment drôle! Même Ron était plutot comique. C'est sure qu'ils ont fait le film pour que les enfants puissent le voir mais quand même… si ils continuent de faire ça je n'imagine pas à quoi vont ressembler les deux prochains films avec tout ce qui se passe dans les livres! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Tchaye : **aw moi aussi je l'adore mon petit Seamus chéri! C'est sure que des fois il peut être assez… stupide mais bon il ne serait pas seamus si il ne l'était pas! En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Crystal d'Avalon** : j'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Allima :** lol effectivement que de suspens! Mais bon il ne reste plus grand temps à attendre avant de savoir comment tout cela va se finir j'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Hawaine : **Désolé pour la longue attente et j'espère que tu as tout de même aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**nami : **lol effectivement si j'aurais Draco, je pense que sa ne me dérangerais pas tant que ça d'avoir Lucius de fâcher contre moi! Mais bon je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite! Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

**Minerve : **Ça pourrait être une idée… mais bon la fin est déjà toute écrite depuis le début lol je suis assez étrange… quand je commence une fic j'ai toujours la fin de bien en tête! Le problème c'est de se rendre jusque là! En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Drudrue : **Désolé! Ta reviews m'a sorti de ma torpeur et m'a fait réaliser qu'il faudrait bien que je poste un chapitre pour cette fic! Alors c'est grace a toi si ce chapitre est là lol mais bon j'espère que tu as aimé et merci d'avoir reviewer!

_Merci encore tout le monde et je vous souhaite une bonne année et un joyeux noël très en retard!_

_-xxx-_

_Kimmy_


	12. Colère et Répercussion

Disclamer : Comme toujours rien est à moi!

Warning : Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

Summary : Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 21 : Colère et répercussion**

_Hermione qui avait tous les yeux braquer sur elle fini donc par dire ce qu'elle avait apprit la journée même. « La reine vient d'annoncer son union avec le prince Tom Jedusor… Le mariage est dans trois jours. »_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Le roi avait perdu toutes ses couleurs tandis que le contraire se produisait avec son fils dont le visage était devenu tout rouge au fur et à mesure que la colère montait en lui. Ce fut lui qui brisa le lourd silence en s'écriant d'une voix outragée :

« C'est faux! Vous mentez! Retirer tout de suite ces paroles ignobles! Ma mère ne ferait jamais une telle chose! »

Lucius s'était assis pendant que Draco parlait. Ses yeux gris normalement remplis de vie, avaient un éclat briser en eux. En le regardant maintenant, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils se tenaient devant l'un des plus grand roi de cet époque.

Hermione paraissait mal à l'aise devant l'air dévaster de son roi et le regard accusateur de l'héritier. Elle osa tout de même répondre à Draco, mais dut détourner les yeux pour se faire.

« Je ne mens pas votre majesté… La reine était persuadée que vous étiez mort tous les deux puis cet… homme qui se fait appeler prince, mais qui a plus l'air d'un tyran qu'autre chose est arriver. » Dit-elle avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix. « Ensuite, du jour au lendemain la reine avait complètement changer… c'est comme si cet homme lui avait fait quelque chose… » Fini-t-elle avec un regard distrait.

« Il doit sûrement y avoir une explication à tout cela. » Dit Harry d'une petite voix mal à l'aise en voulant essayer de rassurer son compagnon qui avait commencé à arpenter la pièce de long en large d'un air tendu et énerver.

« Oui, c'est peut-être un philtre d'amour! » Ajouta Remus d'une voix optimiste.

« Oh pitié ne me faite pas rire! » Répondit Lucius avec dédain en jetant un regard mesquin en direction de Remus. « Dans quel monde vivez-vous au juste? Un philtre d'amour quand même! Ces choses là n'existent pas! » Fini-t-il en se levant et en se retournant vers tous les autres. Son regard triste avait disparu et avait laissé ses yeux complètements vide, mais déterminer. Draco comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe…

« Et bien soite! Si ma femme veut marier cet imbécile qu'elle le fasse, mais je ne la laisserai pas me voler mon royaume! Si c'est une guerre qu'il faut et bien il y en aura une! » Dit-il d'un air déterminer, mais son fils voyait bien que la seule chose qui le poussait à dire cela était la peine et la trahison qu'il ressentait. « Demain nous nous mettrons tous en route vers le château et dès la première heure, nous nous occuperons de ce présumé prince et même de Narcissa s'il le faut! » Enchaîna Lucius en frappant la table d'un poing ferme.

« Quoi? » S'exclama Draco « Tu ne penses pas vraiment faire du mal à mère n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son père comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

« Si il le faut. » Répondit Lucius en détournant les yeux.

Draco lui jeta un regard offensé et s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminer. « Tu ne penses pas vraiment faire cela j'espère? Et sans même avoir voulut essayer autre chose? Peut-être que c'est bien un philtre d'amour pour ce qu'on en sait! Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire les choses autrement? »

« Oh s'il te plait Draco arrête tes petits discours inutiles! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens et de toutes façons tu ne connais rien en politique! Et puis si ce n'était pas de toi rien de tout cela ne serait arriver alors retourne donc batifoler dans ton coin avec ton petit esclave de pacotille! C'est tout ce que tu sembles savoir faire de toute façon. » Termina Lucius sur un ton glacial.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment son père avait-il osé lui dire cela? Le prince détourna les yeux et sans ajouter un mot de plus, quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Harry regarda le roi avec un air complètement dégoûter et même s'il savait qu'il allait probablement le regretter plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire d'une voix calme mais remplie de haine :

« Vous savez Lucius… Je crois que vous méritez totalement ce qui vous arrive et c'est vrai que je suis peut-être seulement un petit esclave de pacotille comme vous dites, mais… ça sera toujours mieux que ce que vous êtes en ce moment. » il jeta un dernier regard vers le roi qui n'osait pas vraiment le regarder avant d'ajouter, « Vous faites vraiment pitié… » Puis il quitta lui aussi la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

Et pour une fois, même Seamus ne trouva rien à dire pour briser le silence inconfortable qui s'installa!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry finit enfin par retrouver Draco assis tout seul dans l'écurie. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, le blond avait l'air bien loin d'être en colère et semblait plutôt très calme. Il alla s'assoire à ses cotés et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire dans une telle situation, essaya de lui transmettre son support en lui prenant la main tendrement.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire lui non plus. Les paroles de son père ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête et semblaient sonner de plus en plus vrai.

Après un long moment, le prince finit par relever la tête et dit d'une petite voix, « Il a raison… Tout ça est de ma faute. »

Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son compagnon aussi résigné fut surpris de cette réponse puisqu'il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi tous ces évènements auraient pu être de sa faute et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui dit,

« Draco, c'est loin d'être de ta faute voyons. Tu n'as tout de même pas demander à être enlever » lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, puis il ajouta un peu à contrecœur, « Je suis sure que ton père ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… c'était sûrement juste la colère qui parlait. »

Le prince soupira en entendant cela, c'était probablement vrai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour tout ce qui arrivait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait pu être un meilleur fils, aller un peu plus souvent en classe… et surtout si seulement il avait accepté de se choisir une femme… Alors tout cela ne serait jamais arriver.

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées en sentant la main tentative d'Harry sur son bras qui essayait de le réconforter. Il regarda longuement l'esclave qui était à ses cotés, parce que son père avait effectivement raison sur ce point, Harry était vraiment un esclave. Pourtant, Draco était loin de le considéré comme tel et maintenant qu'il le regardait comme ça avec ces beaux grands yeux verts remplis de peines pour ce qui lui arrivait, le prince ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait puisque s'il s'était choisi une épouse comme son père le lui demandait, alors il n'aurait jamais rencontré Harry et il n'osait même pas imaginer cette possibilité.

Harry commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise puisque le blond le fixait maintenant depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sans rien dire. Soudainement, le prince vint déposer ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes et le brunet oublia immédiatement tout le reste. Harry profita de cette occasion pour essayer de transmettre à Draco autant de rassurance que possible en lui glissa doucement une main dans les cheveux et en caressant son visage de son autre.

Draco sourit à travers le baiser et finit par se reculer après un long moment. Il déposa ensuite son front délicatement sur celui d'Harry et continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ignorait si ce qu'il allait dire allait changer quoi que ce soit entre eux ou si c'était le bon moment de le dire, mais il le dit de toute façon parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'hésita qu'un seul instant, puis se jeta à l'eau en disant d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :

« Je t'aime Harry… »

Il se rendit ensuite compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et sentit aussitôt sa respiration se couper et ses muscles se contracter à cause de la panique qui venait de l'envahir et la manière dont Harry le regardait était loin de le rassurer non plus…

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure** : Désolé du retard et de la longueur de ce chapitre tout le monde! Je m'excuse vraiment, mais rassurer vous bientôt vous n'aurez plus à attendre après moi parce que cette fic est bientôt terminer lol! Mais bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!

**Onarluca : **J'espère que la réaction de Draco et Lucius ne t'as pas trop déçu en tout cas! Et j'espère aussi que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et depuis le début en plus après tout je pense que tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice pour cette fic alors si tu as une demande spécial pour quoique ce soit n'hésite pas à demander et ça va me faire plaisir de le faire!

**Lisou52 :** Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **Aw je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à detester mon petit Lucius chéri lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas Draco va bien finir par savoir ce que son père pense d'Harry et encore plus clairement que dans ce chapitre. En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Allima : **Contente que tu aimes Hermione parce qu'elle ne nous lâchera plus maintenant qu'elle ai là! Bon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Nami : **Hum… pour ce qui est d'hermione, je ne sais pas trop encore avec qui elle va finir, mais je commence à me faire une petite idée! Évidemment je ne peux pas te le dire parce que si je fais ce que je pense bien que je vais faire et bien en te disant cela je gache mon punch final lol, mais bon je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Akina :** Et bien tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions d'ici la fin de cette fic ce qui risque d'être très bientôt alors patiente encore un peu! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Minerve : **Aw j'ai bien peur que réfléchir est un peu trop en demander pour Lucius! Non je plaisante, mais pour ton autre question j'ai bien peur que tu devras attendre pour le savoir! Si je te le disais, où serait le plaisir? En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Tchaye : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Léa Cerise : **En faite, ce n'est pas qu'harry n'accepte pas le fait qu'il soit gay, c'est plutôt qu'il pense qu'il est loin de mériter d'être avec Draco… et il y a aussi Lucius qui ne l'aide pas non plus, mais bon moi-même je me perds parfois dans le raisonnement de mes personnages lol! Mais bon j'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci d'avoir reviewer!

_Merci encore à tout le monde! Je vous adore!_

_xxx_

_Kimmy_


	13. La fin est proche

**Disclamer : **Comme toujours rien est à moi!

**Warning : **Ceci est un A.U. ce qui veux dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers que celui de HP. Il n'y aura probablement pas de magie dans cette histoire. Aussi certain personnages ne sont pas exactement comme dans les livres.

Deuxièmement ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Summary **: Voldermort complote pour s'emparer du trône du roi Lucius. Pour se faire il envoie Pettigrow se débarrasser du prince Draco en l'envoyant dans un marché d'esclave! Voldemort réussira-t-il? H/D slash (aucun lien avec l'histoire « the prince and the slave »)

**Chapitre 22: La fin approche**

_Draco sourit à travers le baiser et finit par se reculer après un long moment. Il déposa ensuite son front délicatement sur celui d'Harry et continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ignorait si ce qu'il allait dire allait changer quoi que ce soit entre eux ou si c'était le bon moment de le dire, mais il le dit de toute façon parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'hésita qu'un seul instant, puis se jeta à l'eau en disant d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :_

_« Je t'aime Harry… »_

_Il se rendit ensuite compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et sentit aussitôt sa respiration se couper et ses muscles se contracter à cause de la panique qui venait de l'envahir et la manière dont Harry le regardait était loin de le rassurer non plus…_

Harry sentit son coeur commencé à battre à un rythme effréné. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration et bien qu'elle le remplissait de joie, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. D'un coté il avait envie de sauté de joie et de dire à Draco à quel point il était amoureux de lui, mais de l'autre, les paroles du roi résonnait encore dans sa tête et il avait peur de se mettre à trop espéré pour finalement terminer tout seul avec un coeur brisé. Il s'apperçut finalement que son compagnon le regardait maintenant avec de grand yeux incertains et qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

' _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à la fin ! Il vient de m'ouvrir son coeur et moi je reste planté là à le regarder comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête ! _' Se maudit le brunet mentalement en s'empressant de refermer son étreinte autour de son prince pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

" Je t'aime aussi Draco." Répondit-il en regardant fermement les yeux argentés du jeune homme qui comptait tellement pour lui.

Il sentit Draco se décontracter en entendant ces mots et le doute quittés ses yeux. Un magnifique sourire se forma sur ses lèvres parfaites et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les capturés entre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il savait très bien que dans quelques jours les choses allaient probablement changer drastiquement, mais il refusait de simplement baissé les bras car si il le faisait, c'est qu'au fond il ne méritait pas d'avoir une telle chance et si jamais il avait eu tort et que Draco prenait la décision qu'il ne devrait plus se voir et bien au moins il en aurait profité au maximum.

Il sentit les mains de son amour quitté l'arrière de son cou pour descendre dans une tendre carresse le long de son dos, sa respiration s'accéléré et sa bouche s'enflamé sous la sienne. Il sentit des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir la peau et son coeur s'accéléré sous les carresses de son prince. Il essaya de se controlé et de ralentir l'allure que les choses prenaient étant donné la situation de crise dans laquel ils se trouvaient tous, mais il comprit rapidement que Draco avait d'autres plans pour eux lorsqu'il se sentit pousser avec détermination sur un amas de paille qui recouvrait le sol.

" Tu es tellement magnifique..." Murmura Draco en contemplant Harry une seconde avant de venir le rejoindre par terre. Il était clair qu'il devrait employer son temps à autre chose et surtout après ce que Lucius venait de lui dire, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas résister à la tentation de carresser et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette somptueuse peau hâler. De toute façon, avec la chance qu'il avait ces derniers temps, ils n'auraient peut-être plus l'occasion avant longtemps d'avoir un peu d'intimiter alors il se laissa aller complètement.

Les mains d'Harry se mélèrent à la partie et bientot notre prince se retrouva dans son plus simple appareil. Le brunet continua de carresser la peau royale de son compagnon tout en l'admirant et en déposant des baisers partout ou il le pouvait. Normalement il était plutot du genre à laisser Draco mener la danse, mais ce soir les choses étaient différentes. Harry s'allongea par dessus son compagnon et un gémissement de plaisir leur échappa à tout les deux lorsque leurs corps nus furent en contact. Leurs érections étaient parfaitement allignés ce qui provoquaient une sensation divine.

Draco s'abandonna complètement aux délicieuses carresses qui semblait venir de partout à la fois. Des frissons de plaisirs lui parcouraient le corps et des gémissements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres rouges. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry et pendant un instant il fut subjuguer par tout l'amour et le désir qu'il pouvait y voir et c'est ce qui le décida finalement.

" Fais-moi l'amour, Harry..." Sussura-t-il à l'oreille de son amoureux tout en l'embrassant.

Harry se figea pendant un instant comme sous le choc. Jusqu'ici ils n'étaient jamais aller jusqu'au bout et il ne croyait certainement pas que lorsque le moment viendrait se serait lui qui serait sur le dessus. Il plongea son regard d'émeraude dans ceux argentés de Draco. Il n'y voyait aucune peur, aucune hésitation, seulement une confiance complète et un amour qu'il n'arrivait même pas à décrire.

" Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il quand même d'une petite voix tout en carressant tendrement le visage de son amoureux.

" Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose dans toute ma vie. " Répondit aussitôt Draco d'une voix rempli de conviction et avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, le brunet se mit à l'embrasser passionnément et aquiesca avec plaisir à la demande de son prince. Ce fut la plus belle nuit de leurs courtes vies et si ils avaient su ce qui les attendaient, ils en auraient certainement profités plus longtemps...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, un silence inconfortable régnait dans la petite maison d'Hermione Granger. Tout le monde s'était regrouper dans la petite cuisine juste après le lever du soleil et les préparatifs pour le voyage à venir s'achevaient. Sirius venait de quitter pour aller sceller les cheveaux et Hermione s'affairait à serrer la vaisselle qu'ils s'étaient servis pour leur petit-déjeuner. Personne n'avait oser aborder ce qui s'était passer la veille au soir entre le roi et le prince et les deux concernés semblaient déterminés a s'ignorer complètement.

Draco se tenait tout près de son amoureux et lui tenait la main avec un regard de défiance. Harry, tant qu'à lui, se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise face au regard haineux que Lucius lui envoyait à chaque fois que le prince détournait les yeux, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à contenir le bonheur qu'il ressentait après la nuit magique qu'ils venaient de passer enssemble. Ils avaient terminer leur nuit dans l'étable et s'étaient fabriquer un petit lit d'amour dans la paille. Par chance, personne n'était venu les déranger et ils avaient pu profiter au maximum de leur nuit enssemble.

" Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons être de retour au chateau à la même heure demain matin. Ce qui devrait nous donner assez de temps pour contrer les plans de ce Jedusor et empêcher ce fichu marriage de ce produire." Disait Lucius d'une voix ferme. " Mademoiselle Granger, est-ce que vous savez ou nous pourrions trouver des armes sur la route menant au chateau?" Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

" Oui, je crois qu'il y a un petit vendeur d'armes dans le prochain petit village que nous allons passé." Répondit-elle en rangeant son tablier et en enfilant un petit blouson pour se couvrir du froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

" Comment ça 'nous' ? " S'exclama Seamus qui étonnement n'avait toujours rien dit jusqu'ici.

" Eh bien je viens avec vous." Répondit Hermione d'un ton détaché sans même se donner la peine de regarder le jeune blond.

" Mais mon oncle..." Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le roi.

"Ça suffit maintenant Seamus ! Elle vient avec nous parce que nous avons besoin d'elle voilà pourquoi ! Maintenant cesse d'agir comme un enfant et grandi un peu !" Fini-t-il en le foudroyant du regard avant de sortir de la maison avec élégance.

Draco regardait la porte d'entré avec un sourcil élégamment relever dans un signe non-impressionner. Son père semblait vraiment être en train de perdre la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été l'image incarnée de la gentillesse, mais toute cette histoire semblait le rendre pire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le prince tourna ses yeux vers son cousin et vit que celui-ci regardait fixement le plancher.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Seam... Tu connais Lucius, quand il est dans cet état il vaut mieux l'ignorer." Essaya-t-il de le rassurer tout en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

" NOUS PARTONS !" S'écria la voix autoritaire du roi de l'extérieur.

Ils sortirent tous à l'extérieur et montèrent sur leurs cheveaux respectifs. Draco partagea de nouveau son cheval avec Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les bras tendus du brunet lui serrer fortement la taille. Il eut une petite poussé de chaleur lorsqu'il sentit tout le corps de son compagnon se mouler à son dos et il dût se retenir pour ne pas s'agiter trop alors que des images mémorables lui revenaient en tête. Il essaya donc de se changer les idées en observant les gens qui les accompagnaient.

Lucius était en tête de ligne bien évidemment et il s'éloignait déjà à un trot rapide, Seamus le suivait à une certaine distance avec la tête haute et il semblait en grande conversation avec Hermione qui souriait chaleureusement, c'était ce qui était bien avec son cousin, il ne restait jamais bien longtemps déprimer. Juste en arrière de ces deux là se trouvait Remus et Sirius qui faisaient trottés leurs cheveaux côtes à côtes et semblaient en grande conversation. De temps en temps, il pouvait voir Sirius jeter un regard rieur en arrière pour les regarder et Remus qui lui jetait ensuite un regard désaprobateur. Draco ne put que sourire en les regardant faire, ces deux là étaient l'un des couples les plus heureux qu'il n'ait jamais vu et il se surprit à espéré qu'Harry et lui puissent avoir une telle chance eux aussi. Distraitement, il carressa les mains de son compagnon qui s'étaient légèrement détendue depuis leur départ et il sentit celui-ci déposer un léger baiser à la base de son cou.

Plusieurs heures avaient déjà passé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au premier village ou Hermione était sensé leur procurer des armes. Lucius avait décidé que personne ne devait savoir avec qui elle voyageait étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était de leur coté et qui ne l'était pas. Il envoya tout de mêmeSeamus avec elle pour l'aider à tout ramener. Remus et Sirius resteraient avec le roi et Draco pour assurer leur protection.

" Toi aussi, va donc l'aider !" Lança le roi en direction d'Harry qui était en train de se dégourdir les jambes.

" Mais-" Commença Draco juste avant d'être interrompu par un Harry qui lui serra fortement la main.

" Avec plaisir mon roi. " Répondit-il en s'inclinant très bas comme les bonnes manières le voulaient. " Je reviens vite. " Ajouta-t-il pour Draco en lui envoyant un magnifique sourire.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, le prince envoya un regard glacial à son père avant de lui demander d'une voix froide : "Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler père?"

À peine ces paroles étaient-elles sortit de sa bouche qu'il vit Remus et Sirius se jeté un regard avant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

" Écoutez père, je sais que les choses présentements ne se présentent pas très bien et que nous avons une tonne de problèmes sur les bras, mais malgré tout j'exige que vous respectiez mes choix et surtout que vous arrêtiez de vous en prendre à l'homme que j'aime ! De plus-"

Il fut interrompue par un gros rire gras qui provenait de son père.

" *L'homme que tu aimes ! * " Répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui fit immédiatement voir rouge au prince. " Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu es en train de dire mon fils? Non seulement tu choisis un homme, mais en plus tu choisis un *esclave* ! "

" Et alors ! " S'écria Draco qui venait de perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il s'était dit que se serait mieux de garder son calme, mais Lucius avait toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. " Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer que ce soit un homme ou une femme? Un esclave ou un aristocrat ou peu importe ! J'ai fait mon choix, je l'aime et je veux passer le restant de ma vie à ses cotés et rien de se que tu pourras dire ne me feras changer d'idée !"

Draco vit son père virer au rouge lorsqu'il eut terminer son petit excès de colère, peut-être aurait-il dut rester calme finalement...

" Espèce de petit enfant gâté ! Pour qui te prends tu espèce d'insolent ! Maintenant j'en ai assez de ton attitude, je n'aurais jamais dû écouter ta mère tout ce temps ou elle me demandait de t'épargner toutes ces responsabilités de prince. Il est temps que tu grandisses Draco, je ne sais pas dans quel petit monde tu crois vivre, mais il est temps que ça change." Il était descendu de son cheval et s'approchait d'un pas menaçant vers le blond qui, bien qu'il savait que jamais son père ne le frapperait, se retenait pour ne pas reculer devant lui. " Tu crois peut-être que c'est un jeu d'être le roi ? Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir et que l'on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut? Et bien tu te trompes mon petit ! J'ai des responsabilité et tu as des responsabilités. Tu vas te marrier à une princesse qui te donneras amour et enfants et tu deviendras roi !C'est la seule et unique issue pour toi Draco et peu importe ce que tu penses, tu ne peux pas fuir ton destin ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à ton esclave et bien garde le, mais ça ne changeras rien au fait qu'il ne sera rien d'autre qu'un à coté ! Tu n'as même pas la moindre idée d'a quel point tu es chanceux d'être mon fils, mais si tu continues sur cette vois Draco je n'aurais d'autres choix que d'agir en conséquence ! Est-ce que tu as bien compris cette fois? " Termina-t-il en rugissant à peine à quelques centimètres du visage du prince.

Draco resta figer sur place un long moment à regarder les yeux enragés de son père qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce et semblait trembler littéralement de rage. Il capta un petit mouvement dans les buissons juste en arrière de Lucius, mais n'y porta pas attention. Il comprenait ce que son père voulait lui dire, bien que le moyen pour lui expliquer était peut-être très mal choisis, mais tout cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait. Rien au monde ne le séparerait de son amoureux. Pour l'instant par contre le plus important était de sauver sa mère de toutes les embrouilles qui se passait et ensuite il règlerait les choses à sa façon avec son père.

" Je comprends votre point de vue père." Se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un visage de marbre.

Le roi continua de le fixer un instant avant de se retourner et de remonter sur son cheval sans ajouter un autre mot.

Un peu plus loin, Harry se tenait en position accroupi dans un buisson. Il était revenu avant les autres avec le plus gros des armes et était arrivé juste à temps pour entendre toute la conversation.

_' Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer...'_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Pendant ce temps, au chateau, Severus arpentait les jardins royaux avec un air lugubre. Toutes ces préparations pour ce marriage le rendait complètement fou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la reine agissait ainsi. À peine deux semaines plus tôt, elle lui avait elle-même demander de veiller à ce que ce Jedusor l'approche le moins possible puisqu'il la rendait mal à l'aise et maintenant ils allaient se marrier dans moins de deux jours !

Severus n'aimait pas ça pour le moins du monde et il se jurait qu'il finirait par mettre toute cette histoire au clair. La disparition du roi et du prince le rendait soupsonneux aussi. Quelque chose se tramait ici et il allait le découvrir, mais le temps commençait à presser et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

" Severus !"

Il se retourna en vitesse, surpris.

" Ma reine." Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. " Comment puis-je vous aider?"

" Et bien j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle mon ami !" S'écria-t-elle avec joie. " Nous avons décider d'avancer le marriage ! Ce sera demain après-midi ! N'est-ce pas fantastique !"

De toute évidence le temps commençait à plus que presser...

_À suivre..._

**Note de l'auteure: **Bonjour bonjour ! Et voilà enfin ! Bonne nouvelle il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue ! Le prochain chapitre serait beaucoup plus long que les autres puisqu'il y aura un peu de tout. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je devais régler quelques petites choses avant. J'espère que vous avez aimé =) Comme toujours les commentaires sont toujours apprécier et je remercie chacun d'entre vous de m'en avoir laissé, c'est grace a vous si cette fic existe encore malgré toutes ces années lol

Merci à tous !

Kimmy15

-XxXxX-


End file.
